The World Between Light and Darkness
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah Kisah, dimana takdir mempertemukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, tetapi takdir juga yang memisahkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Takdir menjadikan keduanya sebagai musuh bebuyutan selama keturunan mereka. Bila keputusan ada ditangan kalian, manakah yang akan kau pilih? /Angel&Devil Theme/AU/Fantasy/Sho-ai/AkaKuro,AoKi,MuraHimu
1. Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, more pair later**

**A/N : Holla, semua, author hadir dengan fic Multichapy yang dibuat dengan tema Angel&Devil XD buat fic "AkaKuro! Drabble" pasti akan author tetep lanjut, hanya seling-seling ketika ada random idea, pasti author akan apdet A.S.A.P, apalagi karena sekarang sudah menjelang masa liburan, author jadi punya banyak waktu buat menulis cerita. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya ya.**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Prologue~

* * *

_Kenangan yang telah kita bangun selama ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Semua itu perlahan pudar ketika aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharunya tidak nyata. Karena demi menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, aku harus menghilang dari kehidupanmu, Tetsuya._

* * *

"Kuroko" Suara itu mengalun dengan begitu lirih di telingaku, aku tahu seseorang berada disampingku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mataku untuk melihat sosok yang kerap memanggil namaku.

Tangannya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut , tangan yang begitu dingin. Tangan itu perlahan mengusap pipiku. Namun setelah beberapa detik ia berhenti.

Aku mendengar deru nafasnya semakin mendekat, hingga ia berhenti saat nafas itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"_Selamat tinggal"_ itu adalah kata terakhir yang kudengar dari sosok tersebut sebelum ia menghilang.

-xXx-

"Kurokocchi.." Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar sebuah suara yang membangunkanku.

Tanpa kusadari aku merasakan air mataku mengalir sedari tadi.

_Sejak kapan aku menangis?_

"Kurokocchi..ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis dalam tidurmu? Apa kau bermimpi buruk-ssu?" tanya Pemuda berambut _Blonde_ yang berada disisiku dengan hati-hati.

Aku bangkit untuk duduk di kasur berbentuk bulat yang sedari tadi kudiami.

"Kise-kun.." aku memegang kepalaku sesaat dengan sebelah tanganku "Kenapa… perasaan ini.. seperti aku melupakan sesuatu.." kataku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Rasanya.. sakit" aku memegang dadaku, meremas baju yang sedari tadi kugunakan.

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh ke atas selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus diriku. Kurasakan pipiku yang tampaknya masih hangat karena sentuhan seseorang yang menemaniku sedari tadi. Bukan, bukan seorang Kise Ryota, tapi seseorang yang aku tidak ketahui.

-xXx-

Kise Ryota hanya terdiam melihat sosok teman yang disayanginya terisak, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan keras, sehingga ia bisa merasakan rasa darah mengalir di mulutnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, bila ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Kuroko melupakan'nya', ia berjanji akan menahan dirinya. Meski sesakit apapun perasaanya sekarang, seberapa besar keinginannya untuk memeluk teman terbaiknya.

- xXx -

Seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ memandang kearah langit, ia melihat burung-burung yang berterbangan dengan rasa takut, seperti sesuatu sedang mengincar mereka.

"Muro-chin? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri disamping pemuda berambut _Raven_ tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi.. hanya saja.." pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu melirik kearah samping "Aku merasakan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi"

- xXx -

Pemuda berambut _Navy_ tengah melihat langit yang mendung, ia sedang tertidur di padang rumput ketika ia mendengar suara petir yang beberapa kali menyambar langit.

Ia melihat figura yang ia bawa ditangannya, mengangkatnya hingga figura tersebut menutupinya dari pandangan langit yang berada diatasnya. Permintaan terakhir dari seseorang pada dirinya untuk menghapus eksistesinya dari seseorang. Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan semua _Dirty Work_.." katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang bersalah.

Ia memandang sebuah figura dengan 7 orang yang berada di sana. Di tengah terdapat sosok pemuda berambut _Blonde_ yang tersenyum dengan lebar. Disebelah kiri pemuda tersebut terdapat pemuda berambut Hijau yang tengah memegang boneka Teddy dengan ukuran kecil, disebelah kirinya lagi terdapat sosok Pemuda berambut Keunguan yang sedang memeluk pemuda berambut _Raven_. Lalu kembali pada pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu lagi, disebelah kanan-nya tampak sosok dirinya yang sedang cemberut, sosoknya 2 tahun lalu, lalu disebelah kanannya terlihat sosok pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ yang tengah tersenyum, ia tengah memegang tangan sosok yang berada disebelah kanannya, sosok pemuda berambut _Crimson_.

"Tetsu.. apakah dengan ini.. kau akan bahagia?"

Kemudian ia melihat kembali sosok pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut _Crimson_.

- xXx -

Hujan mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Dibalik suatu tempat yang tampaknya sangat sepi dan gelap, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut _Crimson_ yang memandang sebuah cermin, cermin yang berada didepannya.

Figura cermin tersebut dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran hitam yang mengerikan.

Sosok tersebut menyenderkan badannya dengan sebelah tangan memegang cermin tersebut.

Kilatan mata _Heterochrome_ tengah melihat kearah cermin, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menemukan sosok dirinya terpantul, namun, bukan sosok yang sama sepertinya. Namun sosok Pemuda dengan sepasang mata _Deep Crimson_ yang tengah menangis dalam kesunyian.

"Karena semua yang lemah akan musnah dari dunia ini.. Ya, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi. Karena aku akan menggantikanmu.. akan kumenangkan semua peperangan ini, akan kukuasi dunia dengan aturanku." katanya sambil tertawa kecil, tawa yang terdengar begitu menakutkan.

Tak lama ia langsung memukul cermin tersebut dengan keras, hingga cermin itu hancur menjadi beberapa kepingan. Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kini muncul dari punggungnya.

"Aku, Seijurou Akashi" Senyum sinis terukir dengan sempurna diwajahnya. Dari sebelah matanya, sebelah mata yang berwarna _Deep Crimson_ kini mengalir airmata, sedangkan sebelah matanya yang berwarna _Gold Yellow_ terlihat seolah tertawa.

**~TBC~**


	2. First Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, hint AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Akhirnya Chapie pertama bisa selesai juga xD sebenernya author tuh baru kepikiran awal sama akhirnya aja *lho tengahnya kemana? **

**Nah, gara-gara itu jadinya apa yang author tulis diatas chapie 2 nanti bakal bener-bener sengalirnya di otak author nih TwT  
Tapi semoga semua Readers menikmati alur ceritanya ya :D**

**Akhir kata, **

**Thanks for all review, fav, follow and all silent Readers. Buat semua yang mau ngasih ide buat lanjutan ceritanya, author akan dengan senang hati menerima masukan dari para readers (^w^)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~First Phrase~

* * *

_Di hari tidak bertuan itu, kita saling mengikat janji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama sampai selamanya, berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu berada disisiku. Tapi, dimanakah janji yang kau ikhlarkan itu? Hanya sayatan luka yang tertinggal pada hati yang telah rapuh ini._

* * *

"_Oi! Tetsu, kalau kau melamun terus seperti itu, Murasakibara bisa-bisa mengambil jatah makanmu, lho!" teriak pemuda berambut Navy._

"_Betul itu, Kurokocchi! Jatah makanku saja diambil oleh Aominecchi!"_

"_Hahaha! Itu kan karena kau kalah taruhan, Kise!"_

_Pipi Kise kini mengembung, dan saat itu juga ia langsung perang mulut dengan Aomine, namun pertengkaran mereka langsung redup ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka._

"…_." Tampak seseorang, sosok yang terlihat bayang-bayang sedang memarahi Aomine dan Kise._

"_Habis masakan Murocchi kan enak-ssu!"_

"_Haahhh~ Sudahlah, - Lebih baik kita makan dulu saja!" ucap Aomine_

"…_."_

_Sosok bayangan tersebut kini melihat kearah Kuroko Tetsuya, ia mengulurkan tangannya._

"…_."_

"_Baiklah, lagipula perutku sudah mulai kelaparan, …" _

_- xXx -_

Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dalam mimpinya, ia sering merasakan sebuah nostalgia. Meskipun ia sedang berada bersama dengan teman-temannya, namun ia merasa seseorang, seseorang yang amat berharga bagi dirinya menghilang.

"Ah.." Kuroko hendak bangun ketika ia merasakan tangan kanannya mulai terasa sakit kembali. Kemudian ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan menampilkan sebuah perban yang terlilit dari bahu kiri hingga sekitar setengah lengannya.

"Tampaknya aku harus mengganti perban ini.." katanya sambil menghela nafas. Kuroko lalu membuka perbannya dan menampilkan bekas sayatan benda tajam yang telah terjahit dengan rapi.

"Darimana aku mendapat luka ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil berhenti bergerak.

- xXx -

Kise Ryota tengah sibuk membalik-balikkan halaman dari buku yang ia pinjam dari temannya beberapa hari lalu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan buku itu, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kise-kun" kata Kuroko dengan tenang.

"WHOAA! KU..Kurokocchi!" katanya dengan panik dan segera menutup buku yang ia baca itu.

"Kau tampak serius sekali" kata Kuroko sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil takut-takut menatap wajah Kuroko.

"Baru saja kok" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah! Akan kupanaskan sup dulu untukmu, sebentar ya, Kurokocchi!" kata Kise sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menutupi sesuatu.

Cepat-cepat Kise menaruh buku itu didalam lemari dan pergi menuju dapur.

Melihat keanehan dari tingkah laku temannya ini, diam-diam Kuroko berjalan kearah lemari.

"Dimana Aomine-kun, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil membuka lemari dengan perlahan.

Kise kini berteriak dari dapur "Ah~ Aominecchi ada urusan, katanya ia ingin mengubur harta karun"

"Hmm.. tumben sekali" Kuroko kini memegang buku yang Kise baca tadi dan membuka beberapa halaman secara acak.

_**FALLEN ANGEL, MALICIOUS DEVIL, DARK WINGS.**_

Itu adalah _Headline_ yang menyita perhatian Kuroko. Namun sebelum ia membuka lebih lanjut, ia segera meletakkan buku itu lagi dan segera duduk ditempat semula.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi tiba-tiba menanyakan Aominecchi?" tanya Kise sambil membawa nampan berisi Sup hangat dan Roti kukus.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja sangat jarang Aomine-kun yang pemalasan itu mau pergi, apalagi hujan-hujan seperti ini"

Kise lalu tertawa "Yah~ Bila itu tidak penting, kupikir Aominecchi tidak mau pergi kok, Kurokocchi~"

"Aku pulang~ Ahh..basah semua" kata Aomine dari depan pintu.

"_Speak of devil.."_ kata Kise sambil tertawa "Aominecchi! Eh! Jangan masuk seenaknya.. lantainya kan jadi basah-ssu! Padahal aku baru saja mengepel" kata Kise sambil merengek.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Kise "Kan tinggal di pel lagi beres.. ambilkan aku handuk dong, Kise, nanti basahnya makin kemana-mana lagi" katanya setengah menunjukkan _smirk_-nya.

Kise akhirnya menurut saja sambil mangut-mangut, daripada lantainya makin basah. Aomine kini mengambil secangkir gelas di meja dan menuangkan susu yang berada meja tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsu?" kata Aomine selesai meneguk susu dan iseng menempelkan gelas itu diatas kepala Kuroko.

"Kurasa baik, kecuali tanganku terasa sakit..Ngomong-ngomong apa Aomine-kun tau kenapa tanganku sampai dijahit seperti ini? Rasanya aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang kecelakaan ini"

Aomine lalu mengangkat gelas tersebut dan menarik kursi disebelah Kuroko dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut.

"Tetsu.." kata Aomine dengan muka serius, memandang kearahnya. "Di dunia ini, ada sebaiknya hal yang tidak usah kau ketahui"

Raut wajah Kuroko langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Bercandaa~" kata Aomine sambil tertawa lalu meneguk kembali susu di gelas tersebut sampai habis "Kau kecelakaan, terjatuh dari tangga dan dibawahmu ada pecahan kaca"

Kuroko hendak berkata sesuatu sebelum suaranya terpotong oleh Kise.

"Aominecchiiii! Kursinya jadi basah-ssuu!" Rengek Kise sambil melempar handuk ke wajahnya.

- xXx -

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan Kuroko tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, entah apapun itu, tapi batin Kuroko berkata bahwa mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Malam itu, Kuroko menuruni tangga dengan pelan-pelan, dan sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan antara Aomine dan Kise.

"_Fallen Angel_.. salah satu bukti bahwa tubuhnya akan menjadi _'vessel'_ adalah perubahan pada sayapnya yang menjadi hitam.." kata Kise sambil membuka lembaran buku yang tempo hari disembunyikan.

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Apa kau pikir semua ini benar, Kise? Hidup dengan kebohongan seperti ini…"

"Tapi apa boleh buat-ssu.. kita tidak punya pilihan lain" kata Kise sambil memegang tangan Aomine. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan melindungi Kurokocchi"

Aomine menutup matanya, tersenyum "Tanpa kau berkata seperti itu pun, kita berdua akan selalu berada di pihaknya"

Kuroko yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu menggepalkan tangannya dibalik tembok yang membatasi antara dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya itu.

_Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan?_

- xXx -

_Angel, Tenshi_, ataupun Malaikat. Kami semua hidup disebuah tempat yang berada jauh diatas langit. Kami hidup ditempat yang berbeda dengan manusia yang berada di Bumi. Memang, kami masih bisa melihat langit biru yang sama seperti layaknya di dataran bumi, tetapi tempat ini memiliki suasana yang lebih tenang, lebih hijau, lebih nyaman dibandingkan Bumi yang telah banyak tercemar oleh polusi udara dan panasnya _Global Warming_ karena ulah manusia itu sendiri.

Mandat yang diberikan Sang Penguasa kepada kami hanyalah satu, yaitu menjaga kestabilan anatara Bumi dan dunia kami. Beberapa kali mungkin kami akan turun ke Bumi untuk mengusir para Roh-roh jahat yang bersemayam dan mengganggu para manusia. Tetapi 2 tahun terakhir ini, hal itu sangat jarang terjadi karena ada beberapa _Angel_ yang menetap di bumi untuk menjaga stabilitas Bumi dari Roh Jahat, dan kami hanya akan turun tangan bila keadaan sudah semakin mendesak.

Setiap _Angel_ dikaruniai berbagai macam kekuatan yang berbeda, dan semua kekuatan itu tergolong cukup unik. Kekuatan atau _Abillity_ yang diberikan biasanya terbagi menjadi 3 kesatuan yang berbeda, tergantung bagaimana bakat sang _Angel_ ketika terlahir. Kekuatan pertama adalah untuk menghancurkan (_Destroy_), kekuatan kedua adalah untuk menyembuhkan (_Heal_), dan kekuatan ketiga adalah kekuatan terlarang (_Forbidden_), bahkan semua buku yang mencatat sejarah kekuatan terlarang itu dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Tentunya, sangat jarang Angel yang dikaruniai kekuatan terlarang itu semenjak lahir.

"Kurokocchii~ kau tidak ingin terbang keluar?" Suara Kise Ryota bergema dibelakang, ia kemudian mendekati Kuroko dan duduk disebelah pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ yang masih terbuai dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Hmm..entahlah, Kise-kun..aku hanya ingin memandang langit lebih lama"

"Ne, aku mau melihat sayapmu lagi, tidak apa-apa-ssu?"

Dengan ekspresi yang tetap sama, Kuroko tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap yang sedaritadi tidak terlihat di punggungnya. Sayap tersebut berwarna Biru _Aqua_, biru yang sangat jernih. Biru yang sama seperti pantulan bola matanya.

"Ah~ meskipun sudah berulang kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu salut akan sayapmu itu, Kurokocchi~"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil "Aku lebih salut dengan sayap.." Kuroko lalu berhenti berkata-kata "Sayap.." Dengan berusaha keras ia mencoba mengingatnya. Sayap yang ia lihat secara samar-samar dari ingatannya "Sayap.. siapa?"

Kise yang menyadarinya langsung panik "U..Ummm.. Kurokocchi tidak usah mengingatnya sekeras itu! Haha.." katanya sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau makan apa malam ini?"

Belum sempat Kuroko mencerna perkataan Kise, karena ia masih sibuk mengingat sayap siapakah yang telah ia lupakan itu, tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari kejauhan memanggil mereka.

"Kuro-chinn~~! Kise-chinn~" Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _Violet_ yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Disampingnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ yang tersenyum kearah Kise dan Kuroko.

"Muracchii! Himucchii!" kata Kise kaget, mendapati kedua sahabat mereka yang telah pergi selama 2 tahun itu kembali.

"Lama tidak berjumpa-ssu!" kata Kise dan Kuroko yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kelihatannya kalian rdua tetap sehat" kata Kuroko merasa senang karena sahabat lainnya kini telah kembali dari misi mereka.

"Un~" Murasakibara kini terlihat sangat tinggi, bahkan jauh diatas Kuroko. "Ah, Kuro-chin~ kau tetap sama ya meskipun sudah 2 tahun berlalu~" katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko yang merasa jengkel langsung menempis tangan Murasakibara.

"Itu karena kalian yang terlalu tinggi" kata Kuroko sambil membuang muka.

"Kau membuat Kuroko marah, Atsushi" kata Himuro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oiii~~! Kenapa kalian lama seka—" Perkataan Aomine kini terhenti ketika melihat Murasakibara dan Himuro. "Hey! Lama tidak berjumpa!" kata Aomine yang langsung berlari dan merangkul keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengabari terlebih dahulu-ssu! Kan aku bisa menyiapkan acara sambutan untuk kalian"

"Kalau begitu aku mau kue tart yang besar, 3 lapis kalau bisa, Kise-chin~"

"Eh.. itu sih.." Kise agak ragu ketika mendengar permintaan Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang hilang, Akashi kah?" tanya Himuro yang berhasil membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku tidak melihat Aka-chin~ biasanya kan tidak pernah terpisah—" ucapan Murasakibara terhenti ketika Aomine tiba-tiba berteriak

"AHHH! AKU LAPARRR, PERUTKU BUNYI"

Kise lalu memandang keduanya sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Himuro menunjukkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, mengetahui modus yang Kise berikan padanya untuk tidak berbicara tentang Akashi. Sedangkan Murasakibara yang tidak mengerti maksud Kise malah membuat Kise makin mengedipkan mata berulang kali.

'Bodoh! Itu sih bakal ketauan!' batin Aomine dalam hati.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah laku temannya ini. Akashi? Aka-chin? Siapakah orang yang mereka maksud itu? Namun Kuroko masih diam, ia tidak bertanya apapun tentang orang yang mereka maksud.

Hari berganti hari dan Kuroko makin menyadari keanehan diantara teman-temannya ini. Masalahnya, bukan hanya Kise maupun Aomine, bahkan Himuro dan Murasakibara pun ikut berlaku aneh, pada situasi tertentu mereka akan menjadi canggung.

"Sebeneranya..apa yang mereka sembunyikan" kata Kuroko sambil menghela nafas, menyandarkan dirinya diatas kasur bulatnya. Ia sedikit berguling ketika melihat selimutnya tersangkut, Kuroko lalu menariknya, namun entah mengapa selimut itu tetap tersangkut. Sehingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kasurnya dan menemukan sebuah surat yang terselip di ujung tepian kasur.

"Tulisan tanganku?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka yang menunjukkan raut tanda tanya.

Dengan penasaran akhirnya ia membukanya.

**Untuk, Seijuurou-kun..**

_Siapa Seijuurou-kun yang kutulis itu?_

**Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh.. dan sepertinya kau sudah tau apa maksudku menulis surat ini. Seperti apa katamu, kau selalu tahu semua yang berhubungan denganku, bukan? Dan aku menebak kau sudah mengetahui tentang perasanku padamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya melalui surat ini, surat yang kupendam setelah beberapa lama. Bila aku menyerahkan surat ini padamu, aku rasa keputusanku sudah bulat bahwa aku akan mendeklarasikan hubungan kita pada Kise-kun atau Aomine-kun.. ah, mungkin Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun atau Midorima-kun yang sedang pergi berkeliling juga. Apapun tanggapan mereka, kuharap mereka bisa menerima hubungan kita berdua. Dan satu hal yang tidak akan pernah hilang, bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, Akashi Seijuurou-kun.**

Perlahan airmata Kuroko menetes ke surat tersebut.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia seolah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya?

Lalu.. Akashi? Bukankah itu nama yang disebut oleh Himuro?

"_Kuroko, ayo cepat, sebelum Aomine menghabiskan jatah kita!"_ Sebuah suara kini terdengar dengan jelas diingatannya. Suara yang telah hilang dari ingatannya, suara yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam.

Kuroko langsung berlari menuju lantai bawah, tepat dimana semua sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Kise yang kaget melihat temannya tengah menangis itu kini cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Kurokocchi! Apa yang—"

"Siapa!? Siapa Akashi?" tanya Kuroko sambil memandang teman-temannya itu. Airmata masih mengalir dari matanya.

Kise sontak kaget mendapati Kuroko langsung bertanya tentang Akashi.

"Kuro-chin.."

"Mengapa.. ingatanku memaksaku untuk tidak mengingatnya, namun aku tahu, karena kalian semua berusaha menyembunyikan 'Akashi' itu dariku, siapa Akashi itu!?"

"Oi! Tetsu, jangan mengingatnya!" Aomine langsung berlari dan mengguncangkan pundak Kuroko.

"Tidak, Aomine-kun.. aku harus mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!"

"Kuroko, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu! Ingatan itu—" ucapan Himuro terhenti ketika tubuh Kuroko kini bercahaya, sayap Aquanya melebar dan membungkus dirinya sendiri, seolah melindungi dirinya dari bisikan siapapun.

Mengapa ia tidak boleh mengingat seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

Semakin temannya melarangnya, semakin temannya menyembunyikannya, semakin Kuroko ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu, siapa orang yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya menutupi sesuatu dari dirinya.

Kuroko kini memegang kepalanya.

Sakit, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasakan kepingan ingatan seolah menembus kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bersembunyi ditempat gelap seperti ini?"_

_Kuroko menengok ke atas, tepat saat seseorang mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, seseorang menemukannya, seseorang menyadari kehadirannya. _

"_Kau tidak takut berdiam seorang diri ditempat gelap seperti ini?" Sayap merah dapat terlihat jelas dari punggung pemuda tersebut. Warna yang senada dengan Crimson di iris matanya. _

"_Para Angel lain bilang kalau aku tidak terlihat, mungkin karena itu aku terbiasa sendiri"_

"_Jangan begitu, aku kan menemukanmu. Ayo, akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku! Jadi kita bisa bermain bersama" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kuroko.. Kuroko Tetsuya" kata Kuroko sambil membalas uluran tangan pemuda tersebut._

"_Aku Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou" _

_Beberapa hari setelah itu, Kuroko kini berteman dengan Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Aomine yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya pun ikut bergabung. Hingga para Angel lain mengatakan bila mereka semua sudah berkumpul bersama, mereka akan menjadi sebuah grup yang dipanggil sebagai 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Tak lama setelah itupun, Kuroko bertemu dengan teman dekat Murasakibara, yaitu Himuro. Dan itu menjadi cikal bakal persahabatan antara mereka ber-7._

_Hari itu, Himuro mengundang mereka semua untuk pergi kerumahnya, menikmati masakan yang ia buat. Sambil menunggu Akashi kembali, Kuroko tengah asyik membaca buku dibawah pohon hingga ia lupa waktu. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menyelesaikan bukunya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatap tepian rerumputan yang berada di depannya._

"_Oi! Tetsu, kalau kau melamun terus seperti itu, Murasakibara bisa-bisa mengambil jatah makanmu, lho!" teriak pemuda berambut Navy yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangnya. "Himuro sudah selesai masak tuh!"_

"_Betul itu, Kurokocchi! Jatah makanku saja diambil oleh Aominecchi!" kata Kise sambil berdiri dibelakangnya "Aominecchi kejam sekali-ssu! Sepertinya ia baru kenyang kalau makan sebakul deh!"_

"_Hahaha! Itu kan karena kau kalah taruhan, Kise!" kata Aomine sambil merangkul Kise. Hu__b__ungan keduanya m__e__mang terbilang cuku__p__ dekat. Atau mungkin, karena Kise mengidolakan sosok Aomine saat ia bertarung, __karena itulah kini __Kise mulai mendekati Aomine. _

_Pipi Kise kini mengembung, dan saat itu juga ia langsung perang mulut dengan Aomine, namun pertengkaran mereka langsung redup ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka._

"_Kalian berdua ini tampak seperti anak kecil, kalian tidak malu jadi pusat perhatian?" Tampak seseorang, __Pemuda dengan rambut Scarlet kini__ memarahi Aomine dan Kise._

"_Habis masakan Murocchi kan enak-ssu!"_

"_Haahhh~ Sudahlah, Akashi! Lebih baik kita makan dulu saja!" ucap Aomine_

"_Apakah diotak kalian tidak ada masalah lain selain masalah makanan?" kata Akashi sambil menghela nafas._

_Pemuda berambut Scarlet kini melihat kearah Kuroko Tetsuya, ia mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Ayo kita juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Kuroko. Sebelum Aomine menghabiskan jatah kita"_

"_Baiklah, lagipula perutku sudah mulai kelaparan, Akashi-kun" _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa.. kalian menyembunyikan semua tentang Akashi-kun padaku? Kemana ia sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko ketika sayapnya kini kembali menghilang.

"Kami hanya ingin agar kau tidak mengingatnya lagi, Tetsu! Kau tidak usah mengingatnya!"

"Kurokocchi.. kumohon, lupakan semua tentang Akashicchi!"

"Kuroko, ada baiknya bila kau melupakan semua tentang Akashi saat ini"

"Kalian semua sangat kejam, apa salahnya hingga aku tidak boleh mengingatnya? Dia Sahabat pertamaku, sosok pertama yang menemukanku, sosok pertama yang membuatku mengenal apa itu dunia!" Kuroko lalu berlari keluar rumah, tidak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang kini meneriaki namanya untuk meminta Kuroko kembali.

Disebuah danau yang sepi, Kuroko berdiri, ia membiarkan setengah kakinya tergenang oleh genangan air. Tangannya ia usapkan ke daerah matanya, menghapus airmata yang sedari turun.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Akashi-kun?"

"Ada baiknya bila kau menuruti apa kata sahabatmu itu_, Tetsuya_" suara dingin dapat terdengar diatas pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kuroko berdiri.

Dari kegelapan, ia dapat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri dari tidurnya, ia lalu duduk dan menebarkan sepasang sayap yang terlihat samar-samar, kemudian ia melayang turun ke danau, tepat dihadapan Kuroko.

Sinar rembulan kini menampakkan sosok tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

Sosok yang ia cari.

Namun, semua itu berbeda, cukup berbeda dari apa yang berada di ingatan milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi yang diingatnya memang memiliki helaian rambut berwarna _Scarlet_, namun, bukan sepasang iris mata _Heterochrome_, bukan sosok yang menunjukkan wajah yang sangat dingin dan terkesan arogan, bukan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan nama depannya dengan mudahnya. Dan bukan seorang _angel_ dengan sepasang **sayap berwarna hitam.**

"_Fallen Angel_.. salah satu bukti bahwa tubuhnya akan menjadi _'vessel'_ , **perubahan pada sayapnya yang menjadi hitam..**" itu adalah kata-kata yang Kuroko ingat saat Kise mengatakannya pada Aomine.

**~TBC~**


	3. Second Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, hint AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Chapie 2 akhirnya selesai XD Setelah menyerecokin beberapa pihak, akhirnya author mendapat ide buat cerita kedepannya, semoga author bisa menulis cerita selanjut-selanjutnya dengan lancar ya (/w\) Ganbarimasu!**

**Special Thanks for all review, fav, follow and all silent Readers. Author akan menunggu ripiu kalian (^w^)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Second Phrase~

* * *

_Hari itu, saat aku menemukan seorang Angel mungil beriris Baby Blue, aku telah mengikhlarkan janji pada diriku. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya, bahkan hingga sekarang. Pilihan terbaik untukku dan dirinya sekarang adalah pergi, agar tidak ada diantara kita maupun teman kita yang tersakiti. Karena kutukan itu nyata. Bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu karena aku membencimu.. tetapi karena aku sangat menyayangimu._

* * *

"Ada baiknya bila kau menuruti apa kata sahabatmu itu_, Tetsuya_"

Mulut Kuroko seakan tercekat, sosok yang ia cari sungguh berbeda dari apa yang selama ini berada dalam memorinya. "A..kashi-kun, kau kah itu?"

Pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ itu tertawa sinis "Kenapa? Kau sudah mengingatku lagi? Ohh~ Ingatanmu belum sepenuhnya kembali ternyata" katanya sambil mengusap pipi Kuroko.

Dingin.

Tangan yang diusapkan oleh Akashi saat itu terasa sangat dingin, sampai-sampai ia merasa sentuhan itu menusuk kulitnya.

"Apa..maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memandang wajahnya.

Sosok tersebut kini tersenyum dengan arogannya, ia mendekat ketelinga Kuroko lalu berbisik "Karena bila ingatanmu seutuhnya kembali, kau akan** membenciku**" katanya dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan menekankan suaranya pada kata benci.

Bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri.

Ia takut.

Takut dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

_Bukan! ini bukanlah Akashi, bukan Akashi yang ia cari._

"Hey, Tetsuya" katanya sambil bermain dengan helaian rambut Kuroko.

"Bagaimana bila kau ikut denganku? Kau menyukaiku, kan? Kita bangun dunia baru kita bersama" katanya sambil memandang tajam wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam.

"Kau..kau bukan Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun yang kukenal tidak seperti ini, kau bukan dia" kata Kuroko langsung mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Ah~ begitu? Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu" jawab Akashi yang tidak lepas dari wajah dinginnya "Kalau kau tidak mau bergabung denganku, itu berarti kau akan menjadi musuhku mulai dari sekarang, dan aku akan membunuh setiap musuh yang menghalangiku" katanya sambil melangkah ke depan.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya, Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini jelas sangat berbeda, kata-katanya terkesan sangat dingin, ditambah lagi tatapannya yang seakan menembus kulit itu membuat Kuroko agak takut kepadanya.

"Tetsu!/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko!" teriak gabungan suara tersebut dari belakang, mereka keluar dari semak-semak dan menemukan sosok Kuroko yang berada ditengah danau. Nafas mereka pun masih tersengal karena berusaha mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Tck.. Pengganggu" Desis Akashi dengan suara yang kecil.

"Kurokocchi! Apa yang..! Astaga..Akashicchi.." Kise langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terpantul tepat dihadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mau apa yang kemari, Akashi!" teriak Aomine yang buru-buru mendekat kearah Kuroko dan berdiri didepannya.

Kini pandangan mata _Sapphire_ dan _Heterochrome_ bertemu.

"Ah~ Daiki. Ya, tampaknya kau tidak sepenuh hati saat menghapus ingatan Tetsuya, bukan begitu?"

Kuroko langsung memandang kearah Aomine sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang kaget.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, itu kelengahanku semata" kata Aomine dengan wajah yang tak kalah dingin.

Akashi mengendus kecil, kemudian melihat kearah sekitar _"Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Tatsuya" _katanya dengan suara yang dingin dan tegas "Karena kita berkumpul dalam reuni kita yang manis ini, aku akan mengampuni nyawa kalian. Tapi ingat—" katanya kemudian menggelarkan sayap hitamnya, matanya memandang tajam setiap individu yang berada disana.

"Akashicchi..sayapmu.." Kise melihat kearah Akashi dengan mata yang melebar, diikuti oleh Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sama-sama menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Dipertemuan selanjutnya, aku akan menjadi musuh kalian, akan kubunuh kalian semua" lanjut Akashi, katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aka-chin! Kenapa kau membiarkan 'dia' memasukimu! Padahal kau berjanji menunggu sampai aku dan Muro-chin kembali!" teriak Murasakibara setelah ia berhasil keluar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Atsushi..Percuma kita berbicara padanya sekarang" kata Himuro sambil melangkah kedepan. "Aku terima deklarasimu itu, Akashi. Tidak akan kubiarkan salah satu diantara kami yang akan meninggal ditanganmu, karena aku akan melindungi semua dengan kekuatanku"

"Hahaha! Kau, menantangku, menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Kau tahu aku _**absolute**_" Kini pandangannya menatap tajam Himuro. Dengan perlahan Akashi langsung mengangkat tangannya, ia menunjuk kearah Himuro "Menarik, kalau begitu, dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kuhancurkan"

Hening.

Apakah wujud yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang pernah mereka kenal dahulu?

Berbeda, ini terlalu berbeda!

"Aka-chin" Murasakibara mulai berbicara, ia menatap wajah Akashi dengan serius "Meskipun kau Aka-chin, kalau kau sampai melukai Muro-chin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" katanya dengan nada yang serius dan terdengar agak menakutkan.

"Atsushi~" Kata Akashi tersenyum sinis, ia memandang kearah Murasakibara dengan tampang yang merendahkan "Kau berani menantangku? Kau tahu pada pertarungan kita sebelumnya bahkan kau kalah telak dariku . ?"

Beberapa bola air kini melayang kearah Akashi, namun dengan segera Akashi langsung melayang kebelakang, menghindari serangan yang baru dilancarkan.

"Daiki" kata Akashi sambil memandang tajam pemuda berambut _Navy_.

"Bila kau mau perang, aku terima perangmu itu, tapi JANGAN USIK SALAH SATU DIANTARA KAMI! AKU TAHU KAU BUKAN AKASHI, MAKA DARI ITU AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN LAGI PADAMU!" Katanya sambil berteriak.

Akashi menutup matanya, lalu tertawa dengan keras "Bila itu yang kau mau, kalau begitu sampai kita bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya, **di medan perang**"

"Akashi-kun! Tunggu!" Pinta Kuroko yang mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Akashi kini terdiam sebentar, namun ia tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Salahkah..? Salahkan bila aku masih mencintaimu?"

Senyum kecil kini terukir dibalik wajah Akashi, lalu ia menghadap kebelakang "Ya, Kau salah, karena aku bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu" katanya sambil memegang dadanya. "Kini **aku membencimu**, Tetsuya."

Perkataan itu seolah menusuk hati Kuroko. Ia terpaku disana, hanya memandang tanpa bergeming saat melihat sosok yang disukainya kini pergi semakin menjauh. Kuroko langsung terjatuh, ia tidak peduli bahkan bila pakaian yang ia kenakan basah, ia tidak mau memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Oi, Tetsu" kata Aomine sambil memegang pundaknya "Akan kuceritakan bila kita kembali"

Kise yang sedaritadi diam kini berjalan yang menghampiri Kuroko "Ayo kita pulang Kurokocchi, kau bisa sakit bila tetap berada di air ini"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil, ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Kise menuju rumah mereka.

"Muro-chin, aku tidak suka ini.. Lalu apa usaha kita selama ini, selama 2 tahun ini bila Aka-chin telah berubah" kata Murasakibara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda berambut _Raven_ disebelahnya kini membiarkan tangannya membingkai pipi Murasakibara "Kita tidak boleh menyerah, mungkin di buku yang Akashi minta, salah satunya terdapat pemecahan masalah ini"

-xXx-

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang tengah, Kuroko telah mengganti bajunya. Perapian kecil menyala di ujung ruangan, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mereka yang agak membeku karena angin malam yang sangat dingin.

Himuro kini membuatkan coklat hangat untuk mereka semua, setelah ia kembali dari dapur, lalu dimulailah pembicaraan diantara mereka semua.

"3 bulan lalu, kau dan Akashi datang menemuiku" kata Aomine memecahkan keheningan "Kalian memintaku untuk menghapus sosok Akashi Seijuurou dari ingatanmu, Tetsuya"

"Kenapa? Aku.. meminta hal itu?"

"Itu karena Akashicchi mulai menyadari, bahwa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi"

"Kau ingat, kakek dan nenek moyang kita dulu pernah bercerita, bahwa 1000 tahun lalu, sosok Roh Jahat tersegel disuatu tempat, dan saat segel itu melemah, ia akan mencari sosok _medium_ atau '_vessel'_ yang tepat untuk ia rasuki"

"lalu..sosok yang tepat itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi pernah memintaku dan Atsushi untuk mencari beberapa buku tentang segel dan Roh Jahat itu, makannya kami pergi selama 2 tahun. Semenjak 2 tahun lalu, Akashi pernah mengatakan bahwa perasaannya sangat tidak enak, ia tahu sesuatu berada dalam dirinya, namun sesuatu itu belum terbangun dari tidurnya"

"Ia tidak memberitahu apapun padaku tentang ini"

Aomine lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Ia telah memberitahumu, Tetsu, pada ingatan yang belum kau bangkitkan, sisa ingatan yang terpenting. Dan aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya secara paksa dengan kekuatanku" kata Aomine.

"Bila kau tidak mengetahuinya, kupikir kau dan Akashicchi tidak akan meminta Aominecchi untuk menghapus ingatanmu, Kurokocchi"

Kuroko lalu terdiam. Seperti apa kata Akashi sebelumnya, ia bilang bahwa ingatannya belum seutuhnya kembali.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko memandang wajah Himuro dan Murasakibara.

"Selama perjalanan menuju kemari, kami membaca beberapa bagian dari beberapa buku ini. Kami mengetahui bahwa Roh jahat itu adalah 'Emperor'. Menurut buku ini, '_Emperor'_ adalah Roh yang sangat menakutkan, 1000 tahun lalu ia membantai hampir semua ras _Angel_, ia mengumpulkan seluruh ras _Devil_ yang kuat, bahkan ia nyaris turun ke Bumi"

"Lalu fakta yang makin mengejutkan, bahwa '_vessel'_ atau _medium_ yang dijadikan korban oleh '_Emperor'_ saat itu adalah bebuyutan dari Aka-chin"

Semua terdiam. Ternyata sang '_Emperor'_ telah memperhatikan calon benih yang luar biasa, benih yang kuat dan memiliki kompeten yang baik dalam segi fisik dan pengetahuan, bahkan kemampuan Akashi untuk beradaptasi dan mempelajari sesuatu tergolong sangat cepat. Tentunya keturunan keluarga Akashi adalah '_vessel'_ yang tepat sebagai korbannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita mengeluarkan sosok '_Emperor'_ dari tubuh Akashi-kun?"

Murasakibara lalu menutup matanya.

Himuro memandang kearah temannya dengan agak ragu "Cara membebaskan jiwa '_Emperor'_ itu, hanyalah menusuk jantung sang '_vessel'_ dengan _"Sword of Zenith Light" _tapi.. di buku ini tidak diceritakan bagaimana kondisi sang '_vessel'_ setelah pedang itu berhasil menembus jantungnya"

"Itu..artinya.." Kise kini memandang wajah Himuro yang mengangguk kecil.

"Kemungkinan Akashi akan hidup atau meninggal adalah 50%-50%"

Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang, tidak peduli sepanas apa gelas tersebut.

_Apa katanya? Kemungkinan Akashi untuk hidup adalah 50%?_

"Tetsu.." Aomine melihat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi tubuh Kuroko, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya kini sedang menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Apa kalian semua tega untuk melawan Akashi-kun? Ia memakai sosok sahabat kita. Apakah kita akan tega untuk membunuhnya saat di medan perang nanti?"

Satu pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat semua terdiam.

"Kurokocchi.. semua yang berada disini tentu tidak ingin menyakiti Akashicchi.. tapi demi permohonan terakhirnya, kami akan memenuhi permintaannya. Karena kami adalah sahabatnya, maka dari itu harus salah satu diantara kita yang menyelesaikan semuanya, Kurokocchi"

"Karena rasa sayang Aka-chin terhadapmu, Kuro-chin, ia ingin agar kau melupakannya, agar tidak ada luka yang membekas dihatimu kelak ketika melawannya"

"Ia memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatanmu bukan karena ia membencimu, tetapi karena ia sayang terhadapmu, Kuroko.."

"Aku..aku tidak bisa kalau harus membunuh sosok Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko dengan suara bergetar.

Aomine kini menepuk pundak Kuroko "Biar aku yang melakukannya bila saat itu tiba. Karena setengahnya adalah kesalahanku ketika aku tidak seutuhnya membulatkan tekad saat menghapus ingatanmu"

"Aomine-kun.."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu.. Maaf telah membuatmu menjadi menderita seperti ini.."

-xXx-

Sosok pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ tengah memandang kearah langit, ia sibuk memikirkan dan mencerna semua ucapan dan kebenaran yang ia ketahui.

_Apakah aku akan tega menyerang Akashi-kun?_

Ia melihat kearah kamarnya, memandang kembali surat yang ia tulis sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun, aku.."

Masih dirumah yang sama, dilantai 1, kini terlihat Aomine dan Kise yang sedang membuka-buka halaman dari buku yang telah Himuro dan Murasakibara bawa. Kise melirik kearah Aomine sebelum ia menutup bukunya.

"Aominecchi"

"Hm?"

"Umnn..tidak jadi-ssu" katanya sambil membuka kembali buku yang ia baca.

Tangan Aomine kini menghentikan pandangan Kise dari buku yang ia baca "Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Aku..Cuma ingin agar Aominecchi tidak menyalahkan diri Aominecchi-ssu" kata Kise sambil menunduk kebawah "aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku yang lain ikut terluka"

Aomine tersenyum kecil, tangannya lalu menuju keatas dan mengusap kepala Kise.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Hora, Jangan menangis seperi itu dong" Aomine menutup matanya, ia mengelus kepala Kise dengan lembut, menenangkan sahabatnya yang tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya itu.

"Ha..habisnya.. ini semua terlalu kejam-ssu! Aku..aku tidak tega melihat Kurokocchi harus menderita seperti ini" katanya sambil terisak-isak "La..lalu Aominecchi..ju..juga harus.."

"Sttt" Tangan Aomine kini membingkai pipi Kise dengan lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, bila ada orang yang harus disalahkan kelak, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyandang jabatan itu"

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi, Kise. Demi permohonan terakhir Akashi, aku akan membunuhnya" kata Aomine dengan muka yang serius. "Demi Akashi, demi Tetsu, demi kau, demi kita semua.."

- xXx -

"_Khuhuhu…_ Seijuurou yang malang" Sosok Akashi kini sedang terduduk didepan cermin, tempat yang sama seperti tempat sebelumnya, tempat dimana cermin yang ia pecahkan, namun perbedaannya, cermin itu hanya tersisa sebagian, dengan beberapa pecahan yang berada di sisi Akashi.

Dibalik cermin itu, terlihat sepasang manik _Deep Crimson_ yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ah~ Jangan memandangku dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu, Seijuurou~"

'_Kau berjanji tidak akan menemui Kuroko!' _

"Hmn? Apa aku pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu?"

'_Dan kau berjanji tidak akan mengusik teman-temanku!'_

"Itu karena mereka akan menghalangiku, Seijuurou~" Manik _Deep Crimson_ kini seakan siap menyambar sosok yang berada didepannya.

"Karena semua yang menghalangiku, akan kubunuh! Kau tidak tahu bahwa perintahku itu adalah suatu keutuhan? Tidak ada yang akan melanggarnya, dan semua akan patuh terhadap kuasaku!"

'_Kau salah! Ambisimu selama ini salah! Tidak ada suatu kebahagiaan yang kau dapat dari rasa bencimu untuk membalas dendam!'_

"**DIAM!** Bukankah kau juga membenci mereka? Mereka yang telah menghujat keluargamu, Mereka yang telah membantai keluargamu selama ini, hm? Bukankah kau juga menaruh benih benci yang sama denganku?"

'_Tidak, karena sebelum benih itu bertumbuh, aku telah mengenal sebuah kasih sayang, sebuah perlakuan yang membuatku bisa memaafkan tindakan mereka'_

"Naif.. kau terlalu naïf, Seijuurou. Bila itu karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, akan kubunuh ia ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi"

'_Jangan kau berani-!'_

"Oh, tentu saja aku berani, bila sosok Kuroko Tetsuya masih hidup, ia akan menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagimu untuk tidak membenci kaum mereka, bukan?"

'_Kau..!'_

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti titahku, Seijuurou" Katanya dengan nada yang marah, ia langsung memukulkan telapak tangannya ke pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai, sehingga tangannya kini mengeluarkan darah.

'_Arghh!'_

"Ah, _sakit?_ Kau mengerti, kan? Bila kau menentangku, akan kusiksa kau secara perlahan, Seijuurou. Maka dari itu, bersekutulah denganku" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Akashi Seijuurou kini memandang 'Emperor' dengan tajam.

'Bila kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kuroko, aku tidak akan tinggal dia' Katanya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang serius.

"Menakutkan~ bahkan untuk mengambil alih kuasa tubuhmu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa!" katanya sambil tertawa "Sungguh menyedihkan" lanjutnya dengan pandangan dingin dan nada meremehkan.

Sesaat, ambang pintu yang menutupi kamar gelap itu dengan ruang lainnya kini terbuka dengan perlahan. Angin berhembus dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ujung mata Akashi kini melihat ke ambang pintu yang berada di ujung kamar tersebut.

"Oi, Akashi, sampai kapan kau mau berdiam didepan cermin?" Sebuah suara kini membuyarkan percakapan mereka. Sosok 'Emperor' dengan manik _Heterochrome_ kini terpantul didepan cermin, menghilangkan manik _Deep Crimson_ yang berada didepannya sedari tadi.

"Shintarou, kah?" katanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Anggota lainnya sudah menunggumu, nanodayo. Dan aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Akashi lalu mengendus kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila kita mulai pertunjukkan kita?"

Dan dalam kegelapan saat itu, terlihat senyum arogan yang berasal dari Akashi 'Emperor'. Dibelakang Midorima, yang ternyata bersekutu dengan 'Emperor' kini terlihat beberapa orang, atau lebih tepatnya 4 orang didalam bayang-bayang yang juga bersekutu dengan 'Emperor' untuk menjalankan ambisinya.

**~TBC~**


	4. Third Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Gomen, Minna-san, sepertinya ada gangguan sewaktu author nge-apdet chapienya, tau-tau jadi error O.O author coba-coba post ulang lagi, semoga aja yang ini ga sampai error ya DX Gomen buat spam mail kalian *bow***

**Di chapie kali ini bakal lebih ngebahas tentang Light Elemental, element yang dimiliki ama Kuroko. Buat anggota yang bersekutu dengan 'Emperor' akan terlihat sesuai berjalannya chapie, tapi disini ren udah ngebuka 2 charanya, sisanya masih dirahasiakan sampai chapie selanjut-selanjutnya XD**

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers. **

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian \(OwO)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Third Phrase~

* * *

_Kenangan akan masa lalu itu mengingatkanku pada bocah bersurai Icy Blue dan Scarlet yang selalu bermain bersama, mereka bagaikan kakak-adik yang tidak terpisahkan. Andai semuanya tetap berjalan sama seperti dulu. Andai, kutukan itu tidak nyata, semua tidak akan berubah menjadi menyakitkan seperti ini. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi, akan kupenuhi janjiku, janji untuk melindungi semuanya._

_._

_._

_**Sekalipun suatu hari nanti Tetsu akan membenciku, Akashi.**_

* * *

"_Kekuatan seorang Angel bisa terlihat dari seberapa bersinarnya sayap yang kau miliki" Bocah yang memiliki helaian rambut Scarlet tengah mengusap sayap berwarna Aqua yang berada di sampingnya. "Kuroko, element apa yang menjadi dasar kekuatanmu?"_

_Kuroko Tetsuya, pemilik kilat berwarna Baby Blue itu tampaknya sedang berpikir._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-kun. Mungkin Cahaya? Karena tidak seperti Aomine-kun yang bisa mengeluarkan Air, aku hanya bisa menyalakan Cahaya kecil" Kuroko berbicara dengan nada sedih._

"_Jangan sedih seperti itu, Kuroko" pinta Akashi sambil duduk disampingnya, memandang wajah Kuroko "Dari buku yang kubaca, pengguna kekuatan Light Element itu sangat jarang ditemui, kekuatanmu kelak akan menjadi kekuatan yang spesial"_

_Kuroko tersenyum tipis._

"_Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? Aku ingin melihat sayapmu"_

_Akashi tersenyum, tak lama ia membalikkan badannya. Sepasang sayap berwarna Deep Crimson kini menyala dengan terang. Sangat berbeda dengan sayap miliknya sendiri yang tampaknya agak redup._

"_Cantiknya.." Kuroko yang terpesona akan keindahan sayap milik Akashi kini langsung menyentuh sayap tersebut._

"_Aku pengguna Api, Red Flame" kata Akashi sambil memanggil Api kecil di telapak tangannya._

"_Akashi-kun memang hebat. Kau sudah bisa mengkontrol kekuatanmu dengan baik"_

"_Aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa teknik dasar untuk melakukan perlawanan, Kuroko" Akashi kini menatap wajah Kuroko Tetsuya "Kita bisa mencari buku tentang pengguna Light Element, siapa tahu kau bisa mempelajarinya juga" Akashi lalu bangkit berdiri dan menarik lengan Kuroko._

"_Akashi-kun? Kita mau kemana?"_

"_Tentu saja mencari informasi tentang kekuatanmu, ayo!"_

_Bocah bersurai Icy Blue itu kini tersenyum hangat, meskipun Akashi mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia sibuk menarik tangan Kuroko._

"_Kita terbang ya?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris jawaban milik Kuroko._

"_Eh? Terbang? Tunggu, Akashi—"_

_Dan seketika itu, mereka berlari hingga ke ujung tebing. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko untuk melompat. Jantung Kuroko berdegup dengan cepat saat ia mengetahui badannya terhempas kebawah, saat badan mereka merasakan angin kencang menerjang tubuh mereka yang terjatuh, beberapa detik kemudian sayap langsung muncul dari punggung mereka berdua._

"_Akashi-kun, kau mau membunuhku!?" Kuroko kini setengah berteriak, ia melebarkan matanya, tangannya ia letakkan didepan dadanya yang tampaknya masih kaget dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan barusan._

_Namun Akashi tertawa kecil._

"_Meskipun kau terjatuh, aku akan menarikmu sebelum kau menyentuh tanah, lihat, aku memegang tanganmu kan? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Kuroko"_

"_Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya katakan bila didepan kita itu jurang" Kuroko lalu menghela nafas._

"_Hahaha..Gomen, Gomen" Akashi lalu membawa tangan Kuroko menuju suatu tempat, sebuah perpustakaan besar yang berada di tengah kota tersebut._

_Mereka sibuk menyelusuri berpuluh-puluh rak yang berada di Perpustakaan itu, ketika Akashi menemukannya, ia langsung memanggil Kuroko. Buku dengan tebal dengan kisaran 1000 halaman itu mempunyai judul 'Light Elemental'._

"_Kita lihat, mungkin kau bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari buku ini" kini Akashi membuka halaman pertama._

_**-Pengguna Light Element adalah satu-satunya element yang sangat langka, ia terlahir untuk menyegel bila 'Emperor' terlepas dari segelnya-**_

"_Sepertinya ini masih pembukaan, lalu, siapa 'Emperor' itu?" Tanyanya sambil membuka halaman lainnya, men-skip bagian History dari pengguna Light Element._

"_Akashi-kun, aku mau membacanya"_

"_Nanti saja, kita lihat dulu teknik apa yang bisa kau pelajari, setelahnya kau bisa membaca History dari buku ini, lagipula kau bisa meminjam buku ini bila kau mau"_

"_Apa Akashi-kun sering kemari?"_

_Seulas Senyum sedih kini terlihat samar-samar di rona wajah Akashi, meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi sedang mengingat sebuah kenangan yang ia tidak ingin pikirkan kembali._

"_Ya, aku sering kemari, semua ilmu yang kudapat aku coba secara otodidak, banyak hal-hal baru yang kudapatkan dari membaca buku. Makannya aku sudah kenal dekat dengan pemilik Perpustakaan ini. Bila kau mau meminjamnya, kau bisa membawa buku ini dan menunjukkan kepada penjaga Perpustakaan"_

_Kuroko lalu mengangguk setuju._

"_Ah, ini, dimulai dari halaman ini kau bisa mempelajari kekuatanmu"_

_- xXx -_

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat langit-langit berwarna kemerahan ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali. Warna kemerahan yang ia sukai, warna _Scarlet_ yang selalu ingin dilihatnya ketika ia pertama kali membuka iris mata _Baby Blue_-nya.

Namun, ketika ia melihat kearah samping dan menemukan betapa dinginnya kasurnya saat itu, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang biasanya tidur bersama dirinya semenjak kecil. Seseorang yang selalu ia lihat pertama kali ketika ia terbangun, sosok yang selalu tertawa kecil ketika menyadari betapa berantakannya rambut Kuroko sewaktu ia terbangun dari tidurnya, sosok yang pertama kali mengucapkan _'Ohayou, Kuroko'_ pada dirinya.

Namun, semua telah hilang. Hanya angin yang menyambutnya saat ia terbangun dipagi hari.

"Ingatan akan masa lalu itu perlahan kembali, Akashi-kun.." ucap Kuroko lirih sambil kembali menutup matanya secara perlahan. "Dimanakah kau sekarang?"

- xXx -

Pagi itu Aomine pergi sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya dari permukaan, sedangkan Kise sendiri segera memberitahu para _Angel_ lain tentang ancaman perang yang mungkin akan berlangsung mulai dari hari ini. Di rumah itu hanya menyisakan Murasakibara, Himuro dan Kuroko.

"Kemana Aomine-kun, Himuro-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang baru saja turun dari tangga kamarnya menuju arah dapur.

"Aomine sudah pergi sedari pagi, ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun, tak lama Kise bilang bahwa ia mau memberitakan ancaman yang Akashi katakan, supaya kita semua bisa bersiap ketika saat itu tiba"

Kuroko terdiam, ternyata apa yang dialaminya kemarin malam bukanlah mimpi.

"Kuro-chin, mungkin ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Aka-chin" katanya sambil menopang dagunya "Untuk sementara ini lebih baik bila kita mencari keberadaan _"Sword of Zenith Light"_, sebelum kaum _Devil_ menemukannya terlebih dahulu"

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Tapi, dimana kita bisa menemukan benda itu?"

Himuro dan Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Tidak ada informasi apapun yang menceritakan tentang keberadaan pedang itu, Kuroko" Himuro menghela nafasnya kecil.

"Buku.." Kuroko kini kembali bersuara "Aku ingat, buku yang dulu pernah kubaca dengan Akashi-kun. Buku itu pernah membahas sedikit tentang 'Emperor', tetapi aku tidak mengingatnya"

"Kau tahu dimana letak buku itu, Kuroko?" Tanya Himuro memandang kearahnya.

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Perpustakaan"

Setelah Kise kembali, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari buku itu di Perpustakaan pusat. Kise lalu menceritakan bahwa Aomine mendapat tugas dadakan, sesuatu terjadi pada air didanau dan ia ditugasi untuk mengetahuinya, berhubung ia adalah pengguna _Water Element_. Memang memakan waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan buku itu didalam beratus-ratus rak yang berjejer rapi disana, ditambah lagi Kuroko yang sudah lupa dimana letak buku itu membuat semua kewalahan mencari buku yang ia deskripsikan.

"Kurokocchiiii~ apa ini buku yang kau maksud?" teriak Kise, memanggil teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya langsung menghampiri Kise Ryota, pemuda dengan helaian rambut berwarna _Blonde_ tersebut. Mereka melihat buku setebal kurang lebih 1000 halaman dengan cover berwarna putih yang terlihat sudah agak tua. Kata '_Light Elemental'_ timbul sehingga mereka bisa merasakan bahwa tulisan itu tidak sedatar cover buku tersebut.

"Ah, ini buku yang dulu itu" Kuroko lalu mengambil buku tersebut.

"Kau dan Akashi membaca buku setebal ini sewaktu kecil?" Himuro mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pantas saja pengetahuan Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin luas ya~" ucap Murasakibara dengan malas. "Kalau aku sih, lebih memilih memasak kue bersama Muro-chin~"

Kuroko lalu membuka lembaran pada buku itu, lembaran pada buku yang telah ia lupakan sebelumnya, lembaran yang terakhir kali ia buka 10 tahun lalu.

**-Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kutukan, atau sebuah anugrah. Ketika seorang **_**Angel**_** menerima kekuatan **_**Light**_**, ia akan menjadi satu-satunya **_**Angel**_** yang akan menuntun kalian pada 2 pilihan, Kehancuran atau Perdamaian. Pengguna**_** Light Element **_**adalah satu-satunya element yang sangat langka, ia terlahir untuk menyegel bila**_** 'Emperor' **_**terlepas dari segelnya**_**-**_

Semua terdiam ketika mereka melihat prolog dari buku tersebut.

**-Pengguna **_**Light Element**_** hanya akan terlahir 1 dari seluruh Element yang ada, dari ratusan bahkan ribuan **_**Angel**_**. Kelahirannya merupakan sebuah pertanda, pertanda yang merubahkan sebuah penentuan. Karena saat ia terlahir, maka jiwa sang **_**'Emperor'**_** akan kembali terbangun, segel yang telah dibuat kini telah melemah, dan sekarang, hanya ada pilihan bagi sang **_**Light Element**_**, menyegelnya kembali, atau membiarkannya. Karena hidup sekaligus tugas utama **_**pengguna Light Element**_** adalah untuk menyegel kembali sang **_**'Emperor'**_**-**

_Takdir? Apakah ini adalah sebuah takdir? Takdir yang menyedihkan untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?_

Ia bertemu dengan Akashi, satu-satunya _Angel_ yang membawanya hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lainnya, takdir yang membuat ia bahagia, tetapi takdir juga yang membuat hatinya seolah tercabik-cabik.

"Ternyata, semenjak kelahiranku, aku hidup untuk menyegelmu kah, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang lirih, membuat teman-temannya kini melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang iba.

"Kuro-chin.." Murasakibara kini memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Murasakibara-kun. Kalian juga tidak usah mencemaskanku" kata Kuroko lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Bohong._

Semua tahu, bahwa Kuroko tengah berpura-pura untuk kuat, kuat untuk tidak meluapkan isi hatinya di tempat itu, kuat untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang menghujani perasaannya saat ini, kuat untuk tidak melarikan diri dan menerima takdirnya sendiri.

Mereka membalikan buku itu beberapa halaman, tetapi tidak menemukan informasi tentang pedang tersebut, hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuka halaman secara acak, kemudian ia melihat _**"Sword of Zenith Light"**_**.** Sebuah _Headline_ menyita perhatian semuanya.

Inikah takdir? Atau sebuah kebetulan? Sampai Kuroko membuka halaman pada buku itu secara acak sekalipun, ia bisa menemukan _hint_ tentang keberadaan Pedang tersebut.

Mengerikan, ini terlalu mengerikan untuk menjadi sebuah kebetulan.

**-**_**Sword Of Zenith Light**_**, sebuah pedang yang memang diciptakan untuk menyegel sang 'Emperor'. Bahkan semenjak 4x kejadian ini terjadi, letak pedang ini hanya akan berada di satu tempat, Secret **_**Hill.**_** Hanya pengguna **_**Light Element**_** yang bisa memasuki tempat ini-**

"Kita menemukan dimana pedang itu seharusnya berada" kata Himuro memandang teman-temannya.

"Setelah kita berbicara pada Aomine-kun, lebih baik segera pergi kesana, butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk sampai di tempat itu" kata Kuroko.

Semua lalu mengangguk setuju. Kuroko lalu pergi mencari penjaga Perpustakaan ini, ia bilang bahwa ia ingin meminjamnya. Sang Penjaga yang sepertinya telah mengetahui dengan baik element Kuroko ini pun langsung mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk membawanya.

Sepulangnya mereka ke rumah, hari sudah mulai senja. Mereka menemukan Aomine yang tengah memasak, maklumlah, ia pulang menemukan rumah yang kosong tanpa makanan. Setelah mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka temukan, Aomine pun setuju untuk pergi nanti malam, mereka bisa bermalam diluar.

3 Hari berlalu semenjak kepergian mereka, dan saat ini, tampaklah dengan jelas sebuah tempat yang terlihat sangat Sakral, _Secret Hill._

"Jadi ini tempat yang dimaksud itu? Kenapa sangat sepi sih, mengerikan" Aomine awas melihat sekitar, sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aominecchi takut hantu sih~" cibir Kise dengan nada mengejek, membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung bermuka merah.

"Kau masih percaya tentang hantu, Aomine?" tanya Himuro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahhh! Berisik kalian, sudah jangan bahas-bahas itu lagi!"

"Tapi dimana letak pedang itu ya~?" tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat kearah sekitar.

"Lebih baik kita mengelilingi tempat ini dulu, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu" kata Kuroko menambahkan.

Putih, bila kalian menanyakan bagaimana lokasi itu, semua terlihat putih. Dinding yang telah runtuh, dengan pilar-pilar yang berdiri kokoh di sana, semua bercat putih. Keramik dan Patung yang berada disana pun berlapiskan warna pucat itu.

Kesunyian ditempat tersebut, tanpa kehidupan disekitarnya membuat tempat itu tampak mengerikan.

"Lihat, ada sebuah gerbang" Pandangan mata Himuro melihat gerbang tersebut, ia menunjuk kearah samping.

"Kita..tidak bisa masuk?" ucapan Murasakibara telah mewakili anggota lainnya, saat mereka melintasi gerbang pembatas, hanya Kuroko yang bisa melewati tempat tersebut. Sebuah _barrier_ _transparant_ memisahkan antara Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Kurokocchi? Kau bisa mendengar kami?" Tanya Kise sambil memukul pelan _barrier_ tersebut.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Aomine mendekatkan dirinya kedekat _barrier_ itu, lalu dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat "Berhati-hatilah, Tetsu" dengan lafal yang pelan, membuat Kuroko mengangguk lalu pergi ke tempat terdalam di tempat tersebut.

- xXx -

Kuroko melihat lorong tempat itu, semua terlihat sama putihnya dengan tempat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan cukup jauh, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jalan buntu, diujung tempat itu, terletaklah sebuah pedang, pedang kecil yang memilki batu permata berwarna silver ditengah pedang tersebut.

Kuroko mendekat "Bila pedang ini bisa menyelamatkan jiwa Akashi-kun dari sang _'Emperor'_.. Kumohon, pinjamkanlah kekuatan ini untukku" lalu Kuroko mengangkat pedang tersebut.

Sakit. Kepala Kuroko kembali sakit, seolah kepingan ingatan memaksanya untuk masuk. Tapi ini berbeda, ingatan ini seolah sebuah jeritan suara, jeritan suara dari pengguna pedang ini, ingatan tentang _Light Elemental_ sebelumnya.

Mengerikan, itulah kata pertama yang terbesit di pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia dapat melihat, ingatan akan pengguna _Light Element_ yang memakai pedang ini untuk membunuh _'Emperor'_. Api menjalar diseluruh tempat, hampir rata-rata tempat disana telah hancur. Ia melihat, 4 kali pengguna _Light Element_ yang telah menggunakan pedang ini.

Kuroko merinding, terlalu, ini terlalu menyeramkan.

Dari ke-4 ingatan yang berbeda itu, terlihat sosok yang mirip dengannya, dan _'vessel'_ dari sang _Emperor_ tersebut **memiliki paras muka yang mirip** dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Apakah ini bila bukan disebut sebagai takdir? Ternyata, pengguna _Light Element_ dari abad-abad sebelumnya adalah bebuyutan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kuroko lalu terjatuh, ia memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang pedang, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh lantai, menopang keseimbangannya.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, badannya menggigil, ia mempererat pegangan tangannya pada pedang tersebut. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan rapuhnya, sungguh, ini terlalu kejam untuknya saat ini.

Mengapa harus dirinya dengan Akashi?

- xXx -

Kise Ryota terus berjalan melingkari tempat itu dengan khawatir, khawatir pada sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung kembali setelah beberapa lama.

"Kise-chin~ bisakah kau tenang sedikit dan duduk?" Tanya Murasakibara yang mulai risih melihat pemuda berambut _Blonde_ yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir itu.

"Aku tidak bisa diam karena aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Kita semua sama.." Himuro duduk disebelah Aomine, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi mulutnya "Kita semua sama mengkhawatirkan Kuroko, Kise"

"Tetsu!" Aomine langsung berdiri ketika sosok yang ia kenal mulai berjalan mendekati mereka, hingga Kuroko melewati gerbang pembatas itu.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali-ssu!"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Pengguna pedang ini sebelumnya.. adalah bebuyutanku"

Semua melebarkan matanya, perasaan bersalah makin terlihat diwajah teman-temannya.

"Aa~aaahh.. lama sekali sih kau baru mendapatkan pedang itu, Kuroko" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang.

Semua dengan sigap langsung menengok kebelakang, melihat sosok pemuda yang mereka kenal tersenyum dengan sinis.

Tidak hanya Kuroko yang melebarkan matanya, bahkan semua _Angel_ yang berada disana memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Kuroko.

"Haizaki-kun.." ucap Kuroko dengan perlahan.

Pemuda bersurai Silver, dengan potongan rambut yang agak berantakan kini terlihat dengan jelas dihadapan mereka.

Mata Kise memincing tajam melihat kearah Haizaki, ia langsung maju kedepan dan segera menyembur pemuda tersebut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Shougo?" Suara Kise tampak serius.

Haizaki Shougo tertawa keras "Kenapa aku berada disini? Tentu saja untuk mengambil pedang itu, Ryota!"

"Kuro-chin, sepertinya aku dan Muro-chin telah melewatkan sesuatu, apa yang terjadi?" Murasakibara kini melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Haizaki-kun.. tahun lalu ia diusir dari tempat ini, Murasakibara-kun. Ia telah melakukan dosa terbesar, ia membunuh manusia. Sehingga ia dilempar menuju _Underworld_"

"Tempat para _Devil_ berada.." Himuro berkata dengan suara yang kecil.

Aomine kini berdiri didepan Kuroko "Yo, Haizaki. Kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi bila kau bermaksud untuk menjahati Tetsu, kami tidak akan tinggal diam"

Haizaki menjilat mulut bagian atasnya, tak lama mulutnya melengking keatas, kemudian ia terbahak "Hahahaha! Daiki, Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu kepadamu, bila kau tidak minggir, aku tidak akan menanggung nyawamu" Ia menggelarkan sebuah sayap, sayap yang berbeda dengan sayap _Angel_, sayapnya kini menyerupai sayap Kelelawar, Sayap khas kaum _Devil_ berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan pedang ini jatuh ketanganmu, Haizaki-kun" Kuroko kini memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan pedang itu secara baik-baik—" Haizaki lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas, beberapa logam metalik menyerupai kawat kini muncul dari tangannya "—akan kuambil dengan kekerasan!"

Murasakibara, pengguna _Earth Element_ yang sigap langsung memukulkan tangannya ke tanah, Beberapa bebatuan kini menjadi tameng yang kuat dari penyerangan Haizaki yang nyaris menusuk setiap _Angel_ yang berada disana. Si pengguna _Metal Element_ memasang raut wajah yang kesal.

"Haizaki, mengapa kau mengetahui tentang pedang ini? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Himuro bertanya kearahnya.

"Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena Akashi menyuruhku untuk merebut pedang itu!"

Kuroko tercekat, apa katanya? Akashi?

Nama itu terus terngiang dibenaknya saat ini. Betapa sakitnya hati Kuroko Tetsuya, perlawanan terhadap kaum _Devil_ ternyata telah dimulai.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Murasakicchi, Himucchi.." Kise memanggil nama teman-temannya dengan serius "biar aku yang melawannya. Tolong, jangan campuri pertarungan kami-ssu"

Aomine memandang lurus kearah Kise.

"Hati-hati, Kise. Bila kau melawannya setengah hati, kau tahu bahwa kau akan kalah"

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Aominecchi" Kise tersenyum tipis, dari lengannya kini terlihat sengatan listrik yang siap menyambar kapanpun.

"Nah, sekarang aku tidak akan segan lagi, Shougo!" teriak Kise sambil mengeparkan sayap _Blonde_-nya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Haizaki.

"Mengapa Kise tampak begitu terobsesi melawan Haizaki?" Himuro kini bertanya kearah teman-temannya.

"Karena Kise merasa bersalah, Himuro" Aomine memandang kearah Kise yang sekarang tengah menyambar-nyambarkan petirnya kearah Haizaki.

"Saat itu, Kise mendapat tugas yang sama untuk turun ke bumi bersama dengan Haizaki. Memang ini adalah kesalahan semata Haizaki karena dengan mudahnya ia membunuh manusia dengan tangannya. Kise yang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegahnya terus menyalahkan dirinya" lanjut Aomine.

"Ia merasa karena dirinya, makannya Haizaki-kun menjadi _Devil_ sekarang" tambah Kuroko.

"Kise-chin memang seperti itu ya~ Ia selalu tidak tega"

"Kau yang kalah dariku setelah 2 kali sekarang mencoba untuk mengalahkanku? Jangan melawak, Ryota!" Teriak Haizaki sambil memandang rendah Kise.

"Aku serius, Shougo. Bagi seorang _Angel_, terjatuh dan berubah menjadi _Devil_ adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu, akan kubebaskan jiwamu-ssu" Kise melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Baguslah, akan kubalaskan dendam ini padamu akan perlakuan para _Angel_ setahun lalu itu, Ryota!"

Pertarungan itu terlihat begitu sengit. Bukan hanya Kise, tetapi Haizaki juga memiliki kecepatan yang setara dengan Kise. Dengan lihai ia menciptakan Metalik-metalik lain dalam rupa yang beragam untuk menyerang Kise. Meskipun beberapa kali Kise terkena serangannya, namun beberapa kali itu juga Kise berhasil melukai Haizaki dengan sempurna.

Kini keduanya terengah-engah, saling memandang tajam satu sama lain. Badan mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan luka.

Saat Kise lengah, Haizaki langsung menyerangnya, namun, arah serangan itu tdak terarah kepada Kise, tetapi kearah Kuroko. Metalik itu melaju dengan cepat kearah pemuda beriris _Baby Blue_.

"Kurokocchi! Awas!" teriak Kise sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka parah.

"!" Kuroko yang kaget tidak sempat bergerak sedikitpun.

Gumpalan pasir kini menjadi tameng untuk Kuroko. Himuro Tatsuya, pengguna _Sand Element_ mengarahkan lengannya kedepan, ia melindungi Kuroko dengan sempurna.

"Aku risih melihatmu terluka seperti itu, Kise" Aomine kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Haizaki.

Haizaki yang kaget segera memutar badannya ke belakang "Tapi aku lebih risih ketika kau terus-terusan menyalahkan Kise karena tindakan bodohmu itu, Haizaki!" teriak Aomine yang langsung menonjoknya perutnya dengan gumpalan Air.

Aomine langsung menyerang Haizaki dengan elementnya dengan ganas, membuat Haizaki sendiri tidak berkutik dan terkulai lemas.

"Pergi, sebelum aku benar-benar mengambil nyawamu" ancam Aomine dengan muka yang dingin.

"Sial! Akan kuingat kejadian ini!" umpat Haizaki, dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Himuro-kun, terimakasih" Kuroko yang baru sadar kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Sudah semestinya kita melindungi sahabat kita, kan?" ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Un~ lagipula, bila kekuatanku dan Muro-chin digabung, tidak aka nada seorang _Angel_ atau _Devil_ manapun yang akan melukaimu, Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil "Terimakasih, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun"

"Akhirnya..selesai juga-ssu. Meskipun sudah kukatakan agar kau tidak ikut campur, Aominecchi" kata Kise tertawa hambar.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, ba~ka." Aomine lalu menepuk pundak Kise "Kau bisa terbang? Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku bisa menggendongmu nanti"

Rona di wajah Kise pun kini muncul.

"A..Aominecchi ga usah repot-repot begitu-ssu!" Panik Kise dengan wajah memerah.

"Arara~ Mine-chin? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kise-chin~? Mukanya memerah" ucap Murasakibara dengan jujur.

- xXx -

"Jadi, Shogo kalah melawan Ryota_?_" Senyum sinis seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat dengan jelas. Ia sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang sangat besar, gaya duduknya terkesan santai, tetapi aura kearoganannya bisa terpantul disana.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil memandang jendela yang terdapat di tempat itu, jendela dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. "Mereka kuat, Akashi"

Akashi tertawa "Menyedihkan, aku tidak membutuhkan _devil_ lemah sepertinya."

Sepasang lengan kini melingkar di leher Akashi.

"Bila kau menginginkan nyawa anggota _Kiseki_, aku bisa membunuh mereka untukmu, Akashi" Suara itu berbisik ditelinga Akashi, salah satu bawahan terkuatnya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu-" kata Akashi sambil menopang dagunya _"-Shigehiro"_

Pemuda dengan helaian rambut keorange-an itu kini melepaskan tangannya dari leher Akashi.

"Aku punya misi untuk kalian berdua, Shigehiro, Shintarou"

Keduanya lalu berdiri didepan Akashi, lalu berlutut sambil menutup matanya.

"Kita akan mulai menghancurkan setiap tempat yang berada disini. Panggil para _Devil_ lainnya, kita akan memulai pesta kita" tawa yang menakutkan dapat terdengar diruangan itu. "Lalu—"

"-Shigehiro, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya. Tetapi ingat, jangan membunuh anggota _Kiseki_, aku ingin menyiksa mereka secara perlahan" senyumnya kini kian melebar, senyum arogannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Shintarou, setelah kau menemukan benda yang kuminta, segeralah susul Shigehiro, tentunya kau ingin mengadakan reuni kecil dengan anggota _Kiseki_, bukan begitu?" Akashi kini memasang wajah yang sangat dingin "Kalian mengerti?"

"_Yes, My Lord"_ kata keduanya dengan bersamaan.

**~TBC~**


	5. Fourth Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Chapie kali ini akhirnya selesai! Yatta~~ XD setelah mogok-mogok karena bingung sama beberapa adegan fighting scenenya.. huhuhu.. nasib author yang susah buat adegan tarung TxT. Meskipun masih banyak kekurangan, semoga reader-tachi semua bisa menikmati ceritanya ya :D**

**Special Thanks for yui yutikaisy, jessyjasmine7, Yuna Seijuurou, Myadorabletetsuya, eL Aqruello, Seijuurou Eisha & InfiKiss yang sudah ngeripiu chapie sebelumnya *hugs* juga buat Lee Kibum, ****eL Aqruello, **The Endless Abyss & Kuro no Hime-sama yang sudah PM author soal hilangnya chapie kemarin yang sempat error itu DX 

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers.**

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian \(OwO)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Fourth Phrase~

* * *

_Kenyataan itu memang pahit, sepahit luka dengan sayatan yang ditaburi dengan garam. Tetapi, mengetahui kepahitan akan lebih baik dibandingkan hidup dalam dunia yang manis, dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Karena semua itu hanyalah kesenangan sementara, karena ada akar pahit itulah, kita bisa beranjak menjadi lebih __tegar dan __dewasa._

* * *

"_Kuroko, apa kau tidak pernah bermain dengan Angel lain sebelum aku __dan Aomine __mengenalmu?" tanya Akashi saat mereka tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon yang rindang._

_Kuroko tengah berpikir, mengorek kembali ingatannya "Dulu aku pernah bermain dengan seseorang. Ia mengajariku teknik menyembuhkan" balas Kuroko sambil memandang kilat Deep Crimson di mata Akashi. "Namun, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, ia menghilang"_

"_Penyembuhan? Itu berarti kau menguasi keduanya? Destroy dan Heal?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk kecil "Bukankah Akashi-kun juga sama?" tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum._

_Akashi terdiam sejenak "Tidak, kekuatanku memang lain.." katanya dengan suara yang kecil, bahkan Kuroko tidak dapat mendengarnya._

"_Akashi-kun? Kau kenapa? Tampaknya langsung murung seperti itu"_

_Akashi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Dalam dunia kita, terdapat 2 ras yang berbeda, antara Angel dan Devil. Tapi—" Akashi menggantungkan perkataannya saat ia melirik kearah Kuroko yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang penasaran" -apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa Half pernah ada dalam dunia kita?"_

"_Half? Maksudmu, pencampuran antara Angel dan Devil?"_

_Akashi mengangguk kecil._

"_Dulu aku pernah membacanya, tetapi mereka tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Half tersebut"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah?"_

"_Kisah?"_

"_Ya, Kisah para Half" balas Akashi sambil menatap wajah Kuroko._

_Kuroko langsung duduk berdiri, ia menutup buku yang sedaritadi dibacanya. Akashi kini melihat kearah langit, kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya._

"_Setelah peperangan berlangsung, itulah saat pertama kali Angel dan Devil saling mengakses dunia kita secara diam-diam. Suatu hari, Sang Devil yang menyusup__ ke dunia Angel,__ diam-diam malah jatuh cinta kepada salah satu Angel yang berada disana. Melihat kebaikan hati sang Angel, ditambah lagi ketika Angel tersebut mengetahui keberadaan Devil, sang Angel tidak melenyapkannya"_

"_Ah, Salah satu tugas Angel lainnya itu melenyapkan Devil, kan? Agar kestabilan dunia tetap berjalan dengan semestinya" potong Kuroko._

"_Betul" Akashi lalu tersenyum kecil. "Lalu kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kuroko?"_

_Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Apakah sang Angel dan Devil itu hidup bersama?"_

"_Ya, __Mereka hidup bersama, mereka saling jatuh cinta antara satu sama lain. Diam-diam mereka melarikan diri dan meninggalkan tugas mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat bagi mereka, tempat dimana para Angel dan Devil lainnya saling terkait dengan ikatan cinta" Akashi tersenyum kecil, namun tak lama senyumnya itu pupus dari rona wajahnya._

"_Hingga suatu hari, setelah beberapa puluh tahun berlalu, kaum Angel dan Devil menemukan hubungan terlarang itu. Tentunya mereka marah dan merasa terhina dengan perlakuan para 'pengkhianat'. Anak dari Half yang masih bayi itu dibawa oleh para Angel, sedangkan orangtua dari sang Bayi dibunuh oleh para itu, jeritan para 'pengkhianat' bergema di tempat __tersebut__, banyak pertumpahan darah yang terjadi."_

"_Mengerikan.." balas Kuroko sambil menutup matanya, membayangkan sebagaimana mengerikannya lokasi kejadian tersebut. "Apakah tidak ada dunia dimana kaum Angel dan Devil dapat hidup bersama?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka yang sedih._

- xXx -

Disebuah Rumah yang ditinggali oleh 5 Angel, kini tampaklah sosok pemuda yang memiliki helaian rambut berwarna _Icy Blue _yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya diantara sofa yang memanjang di ruang tengah. Tatapan _Baby Blue_-nya kini menerawang jauh. Pandangannya begitu kosong saat ini. Ia duduk dengan tenang, tidak bergeming bahkan seinci pun. Dipangkuannya terlihat buku bertulis _'Light Elemental'_ yang sudah tertutup.

"Kuro-chin~ kenapa melamun?" Murasakibara Atsushi kini duduk disebelahnya sambil memakan beberapa rumput laut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara-kun. Hanya teringat sesuatu"

"Hmmm~" Murasakibara lalu menyodorkan rumput lautnya "Kuro-chin harus banyak makan, biar tubuhmu bisa kuat~" kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu mengambil beberapa rumput laut milik Murasakibara "Terimakasih, Murasakibara-kun"

"Aka-chin—" Murasakibara berhenti memakan makanannya, ia lalu menatap Kuroko yang langsung memandang wajahnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama Akashi.

"—dua tahun lalu, ia memintaku dan Muro-chin untuk mencarikan buku tentang _'Emperor'_. Dari buku yang kita temukan, aku dan Muro-chin mempelajari, bahwa _"The War Without End"_ atau perang yang akan terjadi 1000 tahun sekali ini adalah sebuah ikatan yang tidak pernah pupus. Namun, sesuatu berbeda kali ini"

"Apa maksud Murasakibara-kun?"

"Aku dan Muro-chin telah membaca dari berbagai buku yang sangat langka itu. Sejarah mengatakan bahwa sang _'vessel'_ dari _'Emperor'_ itu adalah keturunan dari keluarga Akashi, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tapi..sejarah pada era kita ini berbeda" balas Murasakibara "Karena kali ini ia masuk kedalam seorang Akashi Seijuuro"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya, masih tidak mengerti apa perkataan Murasakibara.

"Apa yang Atsushi ingin katakan, bahwa keturunan keluarga Akashi itu adalah _Devil_, Kuroko" kata Himuro muncul dari belakang. Mata Kuroko seketika melebar, Himuro kemudian ikut duduk diantara mereka. "Namun kali ini, dalam keturunan garis keluarga Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro terlahir sebagai seorang _Angel_"

"Akashi-kun.. _Half_?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Kami juga sama terkejutnya denganmu, Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin tidak pernah memberitahu apapun tentang masa lalunya kepada kami"

Kuroko terdiam, kisah yang dulu pernah diceritakan oleh Akashi ternyata kisah tentang keluarganya.

"Tapi..Semua sayap _Fallen Angel_ berubah menjadi hitam, kan?"

"Memang hitam, sama seperti Haizaki. Tetapi, saat kita melihat Akashi dulu, sayapnya tetap sayap seorang _Angel_, bukan?" tanya Himuro yang berhasil membuat Kuroko menyadari satu hal kecil.

"Seharusnya sayapnya berubah.." Kuroko mencoba mengingat ingatan akan pengguna _Light Elemental_, memang sosok yang dilawan oleh _Light Element_ itu semua memiliki sayap kaum _Devil_.

"Apakah itu artinya, masih ada harapan untuk mengembalikan kembali Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Himuro lalu menepuk pundak Kuroko dengan lembut "Aku dan Atsushi akan mencoba mencari informasi, bila kami menemukannya, aku akan langsung memberitahumu, Kuroko."

- xXx -

Suara jeritan para Angel terdengar dari luar, selain jeritan itu, terdengar beberapa suara yang amat bising, seperti suara ledakan yang menyerbu tempat tersebut.

"A..Aominecchi, ada apa diluar-ssu!?" teriak Kise memandang Aomine, mereka tengah sibuk membalik-balikkan beberapa buku, sebelum aktifitasnya terhenti karena mendengar suara yang langsung mengagetkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise. Ayo kita lihat kedepan!" Aomine lalu membuka pintu depan dengan keras.

Semua langsung berhamburan keluar, betapa terkejutnya semua ketika melihat beberapa kaum _Devil_ sedang melayang diatas dan menyerang beberapa tempat. Kuroko dan yang lainnya menelan ludahnya, memang lokasi rumah mereka terletak jauh dari tempat pusat. Makannya mereka masih dalam kondisi 'aman' untuk sementara.

"Tck..Ras _Devil_ telah menjalankan rencananya sejauh ini!" teriak Aomine yang langsung berlari ke kota tersebut.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi! Jangan pergi sendiri!" Kise lalu berlari untuk menyusulnya.

"Kuroko, Jangan menjauhkan dirimu dengan pedang itu, apapun yang akan terjadi, aku dan Atsushi akan melindungimu dan pedang tersebut"

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Ayo, kita pergi kesana" ucapnya yang mulai khawatir karena kedua sahabatnya telah melesat lebih dahulu.

- xXx -

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di tengah perkotaan. Begitu terkejutnya ketika mereka melihat semua sudah berubah dengan drastis. Kota yang indah, rapi dan nyaman itu kini telah berubah. Api menjalar dimana-mana, berpuluh-puluh rumah kini sudah hancur, beberapa mayat dari _Angel_ maupun _Devil_ tergeletak dijalanan. Sedangkan sisanya kini masih sibuk melawan satu sama lain.

Kise menutup mulutnya "Kejam..ini terlalu kejam"

"Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang kemari" Seseorang kini muncul dibalik kobaran api yang tergelar didepan mereka. _"Kiseki no Sedai"_ katanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kau.. apa kau yang memimpin kekacauan disini?" Tanya Aomine dengan tampang yang kesal.

"Hmm~ perlukah kujawab? Kupikir kalian sudah mengetahui jawabannya"

Bola air dalam jumlah banyak kini melesat dengan kencang kearah pemuda dengan surai orange.

Namun ia tidak bergeming, dalam seketika beberapa tumbuhan kini muncul dari bawah, melindunginya.

"Apa? Serangan Aominecchi dengan mudahnya diserap begitu saja?" Kise masih membelalak melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya.

"_Wood Elemental"_ Kuroko memincingkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut, memperhatikan sosok itu dengan baik. Lalu, seketika itu juga, wajah Kuroko langsung memucat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya~" kata Pemuda itu berseringai, menatap wajah Kuroko yang sepertinya telah menyadarinya saat ini.

"Ogi..wara..kun" Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan tidak percaya "Tidak mungkin.. Ogiwara-kun?"

'_Dulu aku pernah bermain dengan seseorang. Ia mengajariku teknik menyembuhkan__'_

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat siapa aku, Tetsuya" Senyum lebar kini terukir diwajahnya.

"Kuro-chin, kau pernah berhubungan dengannya?"

Pandangan mata Kuroko masih tertuju pada pemuda itu.

"Dia teman pertamaku-" Pemuda tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya, sayap seorang _Devil_. "-Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun"

"Dia teman pertamamu, Tetsu? Mengapa ia menjadi _devil_ sekarang?" Tanya Aomine sambil mundur kebelakang, menjauhi sosok Ogiwara.

"Jujur saja aku tidak mengetahuinya, Aomine-kun. Kami hilang kontak semenjak 12 tahun lalu" kata Kuroko.

"Dan 2 tahun kemudian kau menemukan _Kiseki_, bukan?" lanjut Ogiwara "Aku tahu, Tetsuya, aku melihatmu dari jauh"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi, Ogiwara-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa? Karena aku adalah seorang _Devil_, bila identitasku terbongkar, semua akan sirnah. Bahkan ambisiku untuk membalas dendam pada kaum _Angel. _Berbeda dengan salah satu temanmu, seorang ras _Devil_ yang terus bersama kalian. Bukan begitu-"

Pandangan mata Ogiwara kini melihat kearah anggota _Kiseki_ dan berhenti tepat didepan pemuda yang memiliki helaian rambut _Raven_ "- Himuro Tatsuya?"

Semua, kecuali Murasakibara kini memandang kearah Himuro.

"Himucchi, dia berbohong, kan? Kau? _Devil_?"

Himuro menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama Murasakibara berdiri didepan Himuro "Bila ada seorangpun yang berani menyakiti Muro-chin, siapapun itu, aku akan melawan kalian"

Kenapa Murasakibara menghalanginya? Seakan Himuro itu benar-benar ras.._Devil_?

"Himuro-kun, aku hanya membutuhkan kebenaran, apa kau salah satu kaum _Devil_?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang kalem.

Himuro agak ragu, tetapi ia tetap menjawab "aku..memang terlahir dengan ras _Devil_"

Seketika itu suasana disana menjadi hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak usah semarah itu, tidak ada salah satu diantara kami yang berniat untuk menyakiti Himuro-kun. Bagiku, meskipun kau _Devil_ sekalipun, kau tetaplah Himuro-kun" Kuroko tersenyum kearah Himuro.

"Pantas, sejak 6 tahun lalu sekalipun, aku tidak pernah melihat sayapmu" Aomine kini melihat kearah Himuro "Semua kenangan kita bersamamu itu tidak palsu, Himuro. Bila kau memang berniat jahat kepada kami semua, sudah sejak lama kau melakukannya"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami-ssu!" kata Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku mempercayaimu karena kau adalah Himucchi!"

Himuro tersenyum, ia lalu memandang Ogiwara "Apa tujuan kalian kemari, Ogiwara? Aku yakin kaum _Devil_ tidak akan senekad ini untuk bertindak sesuka mereka"

"Karena Akashi memerintahkan kami untuk menghancurkan kalian, nanodayo"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Dari atas, sayap _Angel_ berwarna hijau dengan warna rambut yang senada itu turun kebawah. Pandangan mata mereka melebar melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya kini datang dari segerombolan kaum _Devil_.

"Midorimacchi.. kau.. kau bersekutu dengan Akashicchi?"

Midorima tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, kini ia turun, ia memandang wajah teman-temannya yang masih _shock_ akan kedatangannya itu.

"Midorima sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu ternyata~ Pantas saja Akashi begitu mempercayaimu, ya" Ogiwara Shigehiro kini menyenderkan tangannya ke pundak Midorima sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sentuh aku, nanodayo" katanya sambil menempis tangan Ogiwara.

"Kejam sekali~ Padahal kita kan masih di satu aliansi"

Midorima kini menatap sisa anggota _Kiseki_.

"Mido-chin.. Mengapa kau ikut bergabung dengan _Emperor_?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, semua pasti akan memilih untuk bersekutu dengan sosok yang kuat daripada terus melekat dengan yang lemah, nanodayo"

Kise memincingkan matanya "Hanya karena itu.. kau mengkhianati kami semua?"

Midorima lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku salah? _Emperor_ menjanjikanku untuk menjadi tangan kanannya, aku akan memiliki kuasa setelah ia berhasil menguasai dunia ini. Sedangkan bila aku tetap berada dengan kalian, aku hanya akan menjadi _Angel_ malang yang akan diinjak-injak dikemudian hari, nanodayo"

Aomine yang sedari tadi menyimpan emosinya kini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya.

"Midorima, kauu!" Aomine langsung melesat dan menyerang Midorima, tetapi dengan cepat Midorima langsung terbang ke atas, tanpa menggunakan sayapnya. Mengapa? Karena ia adalah seorang _Wind Elemental_, ia bebas mengendalikan angin sesukanya, termasuk menerbangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Sialan! Jadi selama ini apa arti persahabatan kita ini!" Aomine yang masih murka tetap menyerangkan serangan _element_-nya kearah Midorima yang dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Hahahahaa! Akashi memang benar! Aku bisa menikmati drama kalian" Ogiwara tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Pandangannya kini melihat kearah anggota lainnya "Kalau begitu, bermainlah denganku, kalian tidak akan menang seperti saat kalian melawan Haizaki"

"Kau percaya diri sekali-ssu"

"Atsushi, kau tetap jaga Kuroko ya, aku akan membantu Kise" Himuro lalu maju kedepan, saling melihat kearah Ogiwara.

"Muro-chin, hati-hati" kata Murasakibara memperingatinya.

"Apakah kau senang berada bersama dengan para _Angel_? **Pengkhianat**" ucap Ogiwara dengan nada yang dingin, menatap Himuro dengan senyum yang manis, seolah mengejeknya.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri" ucap Himuro dengan nada yang sama dinginnya "Lebih baik aku disebut sebagai Pengkhianat daripada aku terus berada disana"

"Himucchi, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia kuat, kita harus berhati-hati"

Himuro mengangguk setuju. Memang aura yang dikeluarkannya tidak semengerikan Akashi Seijuuro, tetapi mereka dapat merasakan bila _Devil_ yang berada didepannya ini cukup berbahaya.

Pertarungan kini telah dimulai. Aomine sibuk menyerang Midorima yang terus menerus menghindarinya, beberapa kali Murasakibara membantu Aomine untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Kise dan Himuro pun kini tengah sibuk memutar otaknya untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Ogiwara. Sedangkan Kuroko masih bingung, keduanya merupakan temannya, hatinya masih belum siap untuk melawan salah satu diantara mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kuroko harus cepat menentukan, ia tidak bisa berdiam seperti ini ketika sahabat-sahabatnya sedang sibuk melawan satu sama lain.

"Kekuatanmu tidak akan berguna bila kau melakukannya setengah-setengah, Tetsuya" Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko yang kaget langsung melihat kebelakang, dan begitu terkejutnya saat ia melihat sosok Akashi Seijuuro kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang menakutkan, senyum dengan aura kearoganannya.

Ia memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

"Akashi-kun.. kau.. kenapa berada disini?"

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Aku tidak boleh melihat teman-temanku?" katanya masih menunjukkan senyum yang sama.

"T..teman mana yang kau maksud, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijuurou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, ia kembali tersenyum sinis, ia mendekatkan dirinya sehingga jarak diantara dirinya dan Kuroko hanya tersisa beberapa cm. Akashi menyentuh dagu milik Kuroko, mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kuroko saat ini.

"Kuro-chin!/Kuroko!" Murasakibara dan Himuro yang menyadari keberadaan Akashi langsung berlari kearah Kuroko. Meninggalkan Kise yang melawan Ogiwara dan Aomine yang melawan Midorima seorang diri.

Kuroko terdiam, ia terpaku. Akashi ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tangannya memegang dagunya, tak lama tangan itu turun sehingga menyentuh dadanya.

"**Kau musuhku, Tetsuya**." Katanya dengan nada yang berat "Kau tidak ingat perkataanku?" Dengan tatapan dingin ia mengeluarkan api ditangannya, api yang berbeda dengan api milik Akashi Seijuuro sebelumnya_. Blue Flame._

"Ukh!" Kuroko langsung terhempas kebelakang karena serangan mendadak itu. Dari mulutnya mengeluarkan bercakan darah. Akashi memukul bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Kuroko!" Himuro langsung menangkap Kuroko yang kini kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Akashi—bukan, _Emperor_" Pandangan mata Himuro mendingin, ia menatap Akashi dengan penuh amarah, tangannya masih memegang pundak Kuroko yang sudah terkulai lemas saat ini.

"Tatsuya" katanya dengan suara yang merendahkan "Akan kulunasi janjiku padamu, kau orang pertama yang akan kuhancurkan"

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara langsung mendekat kearah Himuro dan Akashi. Mereka masih menatap satu sama lain.

"Atsushi, tolong bawa Kuroko ke tempat yang aman" Himuro kini menyerahkan Kuroko kepada Murasakibara.

"Himuro-kun.. Api itu menjalar kebagian dalam tubuhmu. Berhati-hatilah" Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berhasil menyampaikan pesan itu.

"Aku tahu, Kuroko.." Himuro kini mengangkat tangannya setengah, pasir mulai mengelilingi tangannya saat ini.

**- Kise vs Ogiwara -**

Sayap berwana _Blonde_ terlihat dengan jelas. Kise melompat keatas, lalu menukik turun sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah Ogiwara. Beberapa kali Kise mencoba untuk menyambar Ogiwara dengan petirnya.

"Ughh.. aku tidak tahu kalau tanaman bisa semenyebalkan ini-ssu!" umpat Kise kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa menembus perlindunganku, Kise-kun, bahkan kekuatan petirmu masih belum ada apa-apanya" Ogiwara tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, dan seketika itu juga, akar berduri kini melilit Kise.

"A..Apa ini!?" Kise panik melihat tumbuhan itu menjalar di tubuhnya, dan lebih mengerikannya lagi, duri yang berada di tanaman itu membuat kulitnya tersayat-sayat.

"Ini adalah salah satu tanaman _favourite_-ku. Ia akan melillitmu dengan durinya, kau tahu kan bila duri ini sampai menembus kulitmu?"

"AKHHH!" Kise merintih kesakitan saat tumbuhan itu mempererat ikatannya. Nafasnya mulai sesak ketika tumbuhan itu tidak memberinya celah untuk bergerak. Darah mulai mengalir dari lilitan tumbuhan itu, membasahi tanaman itu dengan seketika.

"Ah, aku lupa titah Akashi. Tampaknya kau beruntung hari ini~"

Ogiwara lalu menurunkan tangannya kebawah. Kise yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri langsung terhempas kebawah. Tubuhnya nyaris membentur tanah, sebelum Murasakibara menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Kise. Tubuh Kise kini mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Namun tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sayatan, dan darah banyak keluar dari tubuhnya.

**- Aomine vs Midorima -**

"Sial! Oi, Kise!" Aomine makin murka ketika melihat satu temannya rubuh. Tidak hanya Kuroko yang terluka, bahkan Kise pun bernasib sama. Saat ini ia masih sibuk melawan Midorima di atas udara.

"Kuperingatkan bahwa kekuatanmu saat ini tidak bisa menandingiku ataupun salah satu dari 3 anggota lainnya, nanodayo"

Midorima masih asyik menghindari serangan Aomine, bahkan satupun serangannya belum berhasil mengenainya.

"Kau memilih untuk mengkhianati kami, lebih baik kau diam saja sekarang, Midorima! Akan kubuktikan bahwa kami bisa mengalahkan kalian!"

Midorima kini tertawa "Aomine, kau belum menguasai _Hidden Power_-mu, kan? Tidak usah menggertakku bila kau masih belum bisa menguasai apapun, nanodayo"

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya. _Hidden Power?_

"Sampai kau bisa menguasai kekuatan itu, jangan pernah menghadapi salah satu diantara kami, bila kau tidak ingin mati tentunya" senyum Midorima kini merekah, kemudian ia memanggil sebuah tornado angin, membawa Aomine masuk kedalamnya.

Dan tak lama, Aomine terkapar di tanah saat putaran itu berakhir. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sayatan luka, beberapa bagian pakaiannya kini tercabik oleh putaran angin yang sangat kencang.

"Sial..sial..sial..sialll!" Aomine meremas tangannya sendiri, ia benci kejadian seperti sekarang, ia benci saat ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau mengerti, kan? Ingat perkataanku itu, nanodayo. Kalian yang sekarang ini, tidak lebih dari kelinci yang berhadapan dengan singa" Midorima lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine seorang diri.

- xXx -

Kuroko menutup matanya, ia masih menahan rasa sakit sekaligus panas dari api yang menyerang tubuhnya, saat ini ia tengah bersandar di pohon besar. Murasakibara memasangkan sebuah pelindung agar tidak seorangpun yang bisa mendekati atau menyerang Kuroko, sedangkan Murasakibara sendiri pergi untuk membantu Himuro.

"Tetsuya" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengangetkannya, Kuroko langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Ogiwara yang tersenyum padanya, ia tepat berdiri didepan Kuroko, tepat 1 cm didepan pelindungnya itu.

Ogiwara berbicara sesuatu pada Kuroko, ia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa bersuara, dengan pelan agar Kuroko dapat melihat jelas perkataan apa yang Ogiwara sampaikan kepadanya.

Kuroko yang masih kaget tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, bahkan untuk membalas bisikan Ogiwara pun ia tidak sanggup. Ogiwara hanya tersenyum pada Kuroko, sebelum ia kembali menghilang.

"Ogiwara-kun.." Kuroko berbisik

**- Murasakibara & Himuro vs Akashi -**

Api yang dikeluarkan oleh Emperor sangatlah kuat, bahkan pelindung yang dipakai oleh Murasakibara, pelindung yang selama ini tidak bisa tertembus oleh serangan macam apapun kini tidak bisa menahan serangan dari Emperor. Tubuh keduanya kini sudah terluka parah, Emperor terlalu kuat untuk mereka saat ini.

"Bodohnya kalian berdua. Melawan sesuatu yang mustahil" kata Akashi sambil tertawa.

"Kami memang sudah mengetahui bahwa kami tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawanmu, Emperor" Himuro menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya. "Tapi kami memiliki kesempatan untuk membangunkan Akashi Seijuuro yang berada di tubuhmu!"

"Aka-chin! Aka-chin, dengarkanlah suara kami, kau tidak boleh membiarkan Emperor menguasaimu, kau bisa menahan Emperor, Aka-chin!"

"Percuma.." Akashi kini memandang dingin keduanya, meletakkan tangannya didepan dadanya "Akashi Seijuuro kini sudah menghilang, kalian tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi" tawa yang mengerikan itu kembali muncul.

"Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin secepat itu kau melenyapkan Akashi—"

"Sudah, cukup pembicaraan dengan kalian"

Kedua tangan Akashi kini mengeluarkan bola api yang besar, semakin besar dan besar, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung mengarahkannya kearah Himuro.

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara langsung memeluk Himuro, didepannya terpasang barrier yang melindunginya.

"Baka! Menyingkir, Atsushi! Kau bisa terluka parah, kau tahu pelindung itu tidak akan bertahan lama!" Himuro meronta dalam pelukan Murasakibara, namun orang yang bersangkutan malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Bagiku, lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada harus melihatmu terluka lagi, Muro-chin.."

Ketika ucapan Murasakibara itu selesai, saat itu juga bola api nemembus pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Murasakibara, dan.. ledakan besar terjadi di tempat itu. Dibalik asap tersebut, Murasakibara kini tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, sementara Himuro, dengan sisa kekuatannya memanggil nama Murasakibara, meyakinkan bahwa ia masih hidup.

Akashi tersenyum puas "Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau menghalangi jalanku" Pandangan matanya langsung mengarah kearah Kuroko yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. "Nah, saatnya aku merebut pedang sialanmu itu"

Tangan kanan Kuroko kini memegang pedang yang sedari tadi berada di pinggangnya itu. Langkah Akashi makin mendekat sehingga berada di depan barrier tersebut. Dengan mudah Akashi langsung membakar barrier itu, kini menyisakan Akashi dan Kuroko yang menatap satu sama lain.

"Meskipun kau membunuhku, aku tidak akan memberikan pedang ini" tatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang serius, menatap Akashi dengan dingin.

Akashi tersenyum sinis, ia berjongkok hingga tinggi keduanya sejajar, kemudian ia memegang pipi Kuroko "Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.." Akashi memincingkan pandangan matanya "Kau masih belum bisa melawanku, kan? Kau masih belum bisa melukai sosok ini kan?"

**DEG**

Akashi tau apa yang terbayang didalam pikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melukai Akashi saat ini, meskipun sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah _Emperor_, tetapi tetap saja ia memakai tubuh milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau adalah pengganggu, Tetsuya. Bila kau tidak terlahir sebagai _Light Element_, mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu saat ini. Nah, Tetsuya, demi berjalannya scenario yang telah kususun, akan kuminta nyawamu saat ini"

**~TBC~**


	6. Fifth Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Hallo, Minna-san XDD Chapie 5 apdet! Yatta~~ buat chapie kali ini agak nyantai kok, soalnya disebelumnya udah ribet ama pertarungan".. Nah, chapie kali ini author buat masa lalu MuraHimu sama ada adegan fluff AkaKuro pas masa lalunya (OwO)/ Semoga nyeseknya para readers keobatin dikit ya.. hhehe.. buat chapie selanjutnya kayanya author bakal apdet rada lama nih, soalnya author mau namatin game dulu *plak tapi sebisa mungkin author akan apdet a.s.a.p kok XD rencana author sih mau namatin TWBLAD ini sebelum semester baru mulai, soalnya kalau udah mulai author harus hiatus sementara DX**

**Special Thanks for yui yutikaisy, Yuna Seijuurou, jessyjasmine7, aidenfishy, InfiKiss, Lee Kibum, luwita marshanugroho & Kuro no Hime-sama yang udah ngeripiu di chapie sebelumnya :*  
**

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers.**

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian \(OwO)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Fifth Phrase~

* * *

_Di padang rumput dengan beberapa bunga, itulah tempat pertama yang mempertemukanku dengan angel yang begitu polos. Angel mungil beriris Baby Blue dengan senyumannya yang manis. Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku menyadari bahwa pandanganku selama ini tentang Angel salah. Meskipun aku bersahabat dengannya, tetapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan melukainya. Karena itu, aku hanya akan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. _

_._

_Sahabat pertama sekaligus terakhir yang kumiliki._

* * *

"Kau adalah pengganggu, Tetsuya. Bila kau tidak terlahir sebagai _Light Element_, mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu saat ini. Nah, Tetsuya, demi berjalannya scenario yang telah kususun, akan kuminta nyawamu saat ini."

Akashi menghempaskan _Blue Flame_-nya pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko makin tidak berdaya akibat serangannya. Akashi kini menciptakan sebuah _Blue Flame_ lainnya yang begitu besar, ia mengumpulkan sumber energi itu disebelah tangannya.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi, Tetsuya. Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada dunia." Akashi tertawa sinis, ia memandang wajah Tetsuya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak mau.. aku tidak mau seperti ini, Akashi-kun.. Aku tidak akan meninggal sebelum aku berhasil mengembalikanmu seperti semula!" Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh Kuroko. Akashi mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menghalau sinar terang tersebut. Cahaya yang cukup terang kini mengitari tubuh pemilik surai _Icy Blue_, kemudian Sinar itu turun ke kedua tangan Kuroko. Dengan sigap Kuroko langsung menghempaskan sebuah serangan pada Akashi, serangan yang menyerupai sinar laser kini menembus dada milik Akashi.

Akashi sempat mundur kebelakang akibat serangan Kuroko, kakinya terseret oleh kuatnya serangan yang telah diciptakan sang _Light Elemental_.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga melakukan perlawanan." imbuhnya, menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tajam "Tapi, kau sudah tidak bisa menghindari seranganku lagi!"

Akashi langsung menurunkan sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat bulatan _Blue Flame_, ia mengarahkannya kebawah, kearah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan cepat.

**BLUDARRR!**

Dan muncullah sebuah ledakan besar di tempat itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha memblok serangan itu menggunakan tangannya, tetapi tidak ada serangan manapun yang berhasil menembusnya. Ia membuka matanya, heran karena tidak ada rasa sakit apapun yang terjadi padanya. Setelah ledakan itu menghilang, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Dari sela-sela angin yang menghilangkan beberapa debu di tempat itu, terlihatlah Akashi Seijuurou dengan tangan kirinya sedang menahan sebelah tangannya yang hendak menyerang Kuroko. Sisa dari api yang berada disekitarnya itu memancarkan api yang berwarna ungu. Seperti peraduan antara _Red Flame_ dan _Blue Flame_.

"_Damn_, Seijuurou! Kau lebih memilih untuk melukai dirimu sendiri dibanding membunuh Tetsuya!?" teriaknya dengan nada yang kesal. Sebelah tangannya terbakar, pada pergelangan tangan yang dipakai untuk mencegah serangan _Emperor_.

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Akashi," tiba-tiba Ogiwara turun dari atas, dengan segera ia setengah berlutut didepan Akashi "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Akashi memandang dingin Ogiwara "Kau— berani memerintahku?"

"_No, My Lord._ Tetapi bila kau berniat untuk menghabisi Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini, aku yakin 'sosok' yang berada didalam dirimu berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Bukankah kau meminta Midorima untuk membawakan obat yang bisa menyegel penuh 'sosok' itu? Saat itu tiba, kita bisa menghabisi semuanya."

Akashi terdiam sejenak "Baiklah, untuk melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini, aku akan memusnahkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou terlebih dahulu." _Emperor_ menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Shigehiro."

Akashi langsung melebarkan sayap _Angel_ miliknya, sayap berwarna hitam pekat. Tanpa melihat Kuroko atau siapapun yang berada disana, ia langsung pergi.

Ogiwara sesaat menatap Kuroko yang masih terluka parah, pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Setelah beberapa detik ia langsung membalikkan badannya, mengeluarkan sayap _Devil_ dan menyusul Akashi untuk pergi.

'_Tetsuya, kau ingat teknik penyembuhan yang kuajarkan padamu? Gunakanlah, kau membutuhkannya saat ini- ' _Kuroko teringat akan ucapan Ogiwara sebelumnya, teknik yang ia ajarkan, agar luka didalam organ tubuhnya bisa dipulihkan. Berkat itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya dapat mengeluarkan sisa kekuatannya untuk memukul _Emperor_.

"Kenapa.. kau memberitahuku tentang hal itu, Ogiwara-kun? Bila kita musuh.." Ucapan Kuroko pun terhenti.

- xXx -

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang tersisa, Aomine kini mengangkat Kise yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Himuro dan Kuroko mengangkat Murasakibara yang terluka sangat parah. Serangan para _Devil_ saat itu telah reda, untungnya rumah mereka selamat karena letaknya yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Setelah membaringkan keduanya, Kuroko yang tidak terluka terlalu parah dibandingkan yang lainnya segera mengobati luka Murasakibara. Aomine yang sudah selesai mengobati dirinya langsung bergerak untuk merawat Kise, disusul dengan Himuro yang membantu Kuroko untuk mengobati Murasakibara.

"Kuroko, kau bisa mengobati lukamu dulu untuk saat ini, biar aku yang mengurus Atsushi."

"Hati-hati, Himuro-kun. Luka Murasakibara sangat dalam." kata Kuroko memperingatinya.

Himuro mengangguk kecil, raut wajahnya kini menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Murasakibara saat ini, begitu juga Aomine yang duduk disebelah Kise dan memandangnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu ketika Kise kini membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Kuroko telah membawakan beberapa makanan dari dapur.

"Kise-kun sudah sadar?"

"Umn..dimana ini-ssu.. Kepalaku sakit sekali." Kise yang hendak berdiri segera dicegah oleh tangan Aomine yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Kita dirumah, salah satu perang yang terjadi telah berakhir."

"L..lalu bagaimana?" Kise memandang kearah Aomine. Aomine menutup matanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedih.

Ah, Kise tahu hasil apa yang mereka dapatkan saat ini.

Kise lalu menengok kesebelahnya, matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Murasakibara saat ini.

"Murasakicchi.. Astaga.. lukanya.."

Himuro hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil memegang sebelah tangan Murasakibara. Semenjak ia mengobatinya, tidak semenit pun ia meninggalkan Murasakibara yang belum sadarkan diri itu. Lukanya bahkan jauh lebih parah melebihi Kise saat ini.

"Siapa yang menyerangnya sampai seperti itu-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan hati-hati.

"Akashi-kun..bukan, _Emperor._" kata Kuroko dengan nada yang dingin.

Semua menjadi hening saat ini. Mereka tahu betapa mengerikannya kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh _Emperor_, hingga seorang Murasakibara Atsushi, _Angel_ yang terkenal kuat oleh _Defense_-nya berakhir dengan luka yang begitu parah.

Himuro kini memegang pipi Murasakibara dengan lembut.

"Tampaknya ia sedang kesakitan." Dengan hati-hati Himuro langsung mengelus kepala Murasakibara. Orang yang bersangkutan masih terbenam dalam mimpinya, masih menutup kedua matanya, tetapi dari rona mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Himuro, ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Aomine, ia merasa iba ketika melihat pancaran mata Himuro yang begitu sedih.

"7 tahun lalu,"Himuro kini berhenti mengelus kepala Murasakibara "Saat umurku masih 9 tahun, itulah pertama kali aku bertemu Atsushi."

"Aku ingat saat Himuro-kun pertama kali bertemu denganku, saat usiaku genap 10 tahun. Berarti setahun sebelumnya kau sudah bertemu dengan Murasakibara-kun."

Himuro lalu mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku tengah melarikan diri dari kaum _Devil_, aku melarikan diri dari _Underworld_. Saat itu, aku hanya hidup bersama dengan adikku, Kagami Taiga. Kami tidak memiliki orangtua. Semua kenangan yang bisa kuingat saat di _Underworld_ hanyalah satu. Penyiksaan." Himuro mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Bagi kaum _Devil_ yang belum memiliki kekuatan, mereka akan diperlakukan layaknya budak, bekerja tanpa henti, mendapat siksaan meskipun kami tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku bertahan hanya karena adikku lebih memilih untuk menetap disana. Saat umurku 7 tahun, aku bertemu dengan Ogiwara. Kami sempat berteman, ia banyak bercerita tentang masa lalunya, lalu saat ia pertama kali menyusup ke dunia _Angel_, ketika ia bertemu denganmu, Kuroko." Himuro tersenyum kearah Kuroko.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ogiwara-kun saat umurku masih 4 tahun. Ketika aku berusia 6 tahun, Ogiwara-kun menghilang. Tak lama semenjak itu, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau bisa kemari, Himucchi?" Tanya Kise mulai penasaran.

"2 tahun berlalu dan aku tidak menyukai semua perlakuan semena-mena oleh kaum _Devil_. Hingga akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. Mereka membunuh Taiga." Rona wajah Himuro kini menunjukkan sebuah kekesalan yang mendalam "Aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk berada disana. Setelah melihat kematian Taiga dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku langsung membuat keributan disana. Aku membunuh beberapa _Devil_ yang telah membunuh Taiga. Namun kekuatanku tidaklah cukup untuk melawan segerobolan _Devil_ yang mengeroyokiku."

"Makannya kau melarikan diri dan sampai disini?" potong Aomine.

Himuro kembali mengangguk. "Dengan sisa kekuatanku aku terbang keatas, aku tidak peduli tempat manapun, asalkan aku bisa lepas dari belenggu kaum _Devil_. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai disini. Atsushi menemukanku dengan sayap _Devil_-ku yang terluka parah dibalik semak-semak rumahnya."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ah~ apa kau Devil?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada yang datar._

"…" _Himuro hanya terdiam, ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya, karena ia lupa untuk menghilangkan sayapnya sendiri._

"_..tidak..sakit?"_

"_Eh?" Himuro lalu menatap keatas. Murasakibara kini berjongkok didepannya._

"_Kau bisa melipat sayapmu dulu, setelahnya aku akan membantumu untuk mengobati luka-lukamu."_

"_Tidak..tidak usah pedulikan aku."_

"_Tidak boleh! Kaa-chan bilang kalau luka harus cepat diobati!" Murasakibara langsung mengangkat Himuro._

"_A..apa!? T..Turunkan aku!" Ronta Himuro ketika tubuhnya terangkat keatas._

"_Tidak mau! Pokoknya kau harus diobati dulu!" Balas Murasakibara dengan keras kepalanya._

_Akhirnya Himuro pasrah, ia menghilangkan sayap hitamnya dan diam saja saat Murasakibara membawanya kedalam rumahnya._

"_Tenang saja, aku sendiri di rumah. Sudah 2 tahun Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pergi, namun mereka tidak pernah kembali. Ojii-chan selalu datang kemari untuk memberiku makan, atau terkadang aku pergi ke rumah Ojii-chan untuk meminta snack, sekaligus bermain dengan Aka-chin~" ucapnya sambil berseringai._

_Himuro memandang kearah rumah itu, rumah yang begitu luas. Ia langsung merinding ketika membayangkan harus hidup seorang diri dirumah seluas ini._

"_Siapa namamu? Aku belum mengetahuinya~" Tanya Murasakibara._

"_Himuro Tatsuya." Himuro sedikit meringis ketika cairan alkohol menyentuh lukanya._

"_Hmm~ Kalau begitu Muro-chin! Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum luka-mu sembuh ya, Muro-chin!" _

_Himuro mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Angel yang berada didepannya ini tidak takut bila ia membunuhnya? Apa semua Angel sepolos dan sebodoh ini untuk membiarkan musuhnya memasuki rumahnya?_

"_Namamu.."_

_Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Aku bertanya siapa namamu.." _

_Seketika Himuro dapat melihat seringai di muka Murasakibara kini kembali "Murasakibara Atsushi!"_

_Dan itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Setelah luka Himuro agak pulih, ia membalas budi terhadap Murasakibara dengan memasak sesuatu untuknya. Murasakibara yang jatuh cinta dengan rasa masakan Himuro malah tidak mau melepaskannya, ia sampai memeluk Himuro, menahannya yang hendak pergi._

"_Muro-chin jangan pergi! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa masakanmu! Huwehhhh!"_

"_A..Atsushi… le..lepaskan aku, Angel lain bisa melihat kita."_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya Muro-chin harus bersamaku!"_

_Pasrah dengan tindakan si bayi raksasa, yang menurut Himuro sangat polos itu, akhirnya Himuro memutuskan untuk menetap. Setahun kemudian Murasakibara pun mengenalkan Himuro pada teman-temannya._

**END FLASHBACK**

"J..Jadi alasan Himucchi tetap disini karena Murasakicchi?"

"Aku memang tahu kalau masakanmu itu memang enak, Himuro. Tapi aku tidak menyangka karena alasan itu Murasakibara menahanmu.."

"Apa.. Himuro-kun senang berada disini?" Kuroko kini memandang mata Himuro.

Pandangan mata Himuro melembut "Bila aku tidak senang, tidak mungkin aku akan menetap disini, Kuroko."

"Muro-chin.." Suara serak kini terdengar dari mulut pemilik surai _Violet_, ia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Atsushi/Murasakicchi/Murasakibara-kun/Murasakibara!" teriak semuanya serempak.

"Umnn~~ kita sudah dirumah? Badanku sakit semua." Katanya sambil tertawa getir.

"Bodoh, makannya, jangan melindungiku seperti tadi lagi."

Tangan Murasakibara kini memegang pipi Himuro "Lebih baik aku terluka parah daripada aku kehilanganmu, Muro-chin."

Keduanya lalu menatap satu sama lain, meskipun mereka tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Tetapi melalui bahasa tubuh masing-masing mereka dapat mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

"EHEM!" Aomine berdeham, membuat Himuro dan Murasakibara kembali lagi pada dunia mereka.

"Mine-chin kalau batuk jangan disini dong, gimana kalau yang lainnya kena virus bodoh-mu?" Tanya Murasakibara, kesal karena momen indah miliknya dirusak.

"A..APA KAU BILANG!?" Teriak Aomine marah.

"Pfttttt-" Kise menahan tawanya.

"Kau juga, Kise! Diam kau!"

Kuroko kini tersenyum secara diam-diam dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Ha..Habisnya lucu-ssu! Hahahhahaa!" Kise tidak kuasa menahan tawanya, kini anggota lainnya ikut tertawa dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tampaknya sudah lama mereka lupakan semenjak hilangnya ingatan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan kepergian Akashi Seijuurou.

- xXx -

Keesokan paginya, Aomine yang hendak pergi ke kamar untuk men-_check up_ keadaan Kise dan Murasakibara kini berpapasan dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambilkan beberapa bunga, Aomine-kun. Tenang saja, aku akan langsung kembali." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya, Tetsu!"

Kuroko lalu mengangguk. Setelah selesai pamitan dengan anggota lainnya kini ia pergi keluar, jarak rumahnya dengan padang bunga memang tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 15 menit.

Lalu, sampailah Kuroko di padang bunga tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama-" Kuroko menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai Orange yang tengah duduk diatas bebatuan. "Ogiwara-kun?"

'_..lalu Tetsuya, temui aku ditempat kita biasa bertemu ya esok hari!'_ Kuroko mengingat dengan jelas penggalan kata yang Ogiwara sampaikan padanya setelah ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Perkataan yang ia lontarkan ketika Ogiwara berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Belum lama kok, Tetsuya~" ucapnya sambil berseringai.

Kuroko menghela nafas "Lalu, untuk apa kau memintaku untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Ogiwara lalu tersenyum hambar, pandangan matanya seketika berubah menjadi kosong.

"Untuk menjelaskan semuanya, sekaligus salam perpisahan kita sebagai seorang sahabat."

Kuroko langsung menatap Ogiwara dengan iris _Baby Blue_-nya yang kini tampak membulat.

"Karena aku ingin berpisah denganmu layaknya seorang sahabat. Aku tidak mau muncul dihadapanmu dengan harapan yang menyisa, bahwa aku dank au masih memiliki ikatan di masa lalu," Ogiwara tersenyum sedih "Hanya untuk kali ini saja, kita bertatapan layaknya sahabat, Tetsuya. Di medan perang berikutnya, kita harus menghapuskan ikatan ini."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kejam.. kau sangat kejam, Ogiwara-kun. Akan lebih baik bila kita tidak berbicara seperti ini. Bukankah..rasanya melawan sahabat sendiri itu akan menyakitkan?" Tanya Kuroko yang kini menatap iris mata pemuda tersebut.

Ogiwara tersenyum "Aku tahu, tetapi kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kau adalah _Angel_ dan aku adalah _Devil_, Tetsuya. Kita tidak mungkin bersatu, dunia kita terlalu berbeda. Kau hidup dengan akar kebahagiaan, rasa damai, persahabatan, cinta. Sedangkan kaum _Devil_ tumbuh dengan rasa kebencian, iri hati, penyiksaan, dan dendam."

Kuroko mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dialami oleh Ogiwara. Raut wajahnya ketika bercerita tadi begitu mirip dengan raut wajah Himuro, raut wajah yang memendam sebuah kebencian.

"Kenapa.. Ogiwara-kun membenci kaum _Angel_?" Pertanyaan ini berhasil membuat Ogiwara melihat kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengikuti Akashi-kun bila tidak berlandas apapun, kan?"

Ogiwara tertawa kecil, dengan segera ia berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki sedari tadi untuk meloncat kebawah, sehingga Ogiwara dapat menatap iris mata Kuroko dengan sejajar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dari Tetsuya ternyata." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tak lama ia mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Kuroko, membawanya kebawah sebuah pohon yang besar. Setelah itu keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Tangan Ogiwara sudah melepas tangan milik Kuroko.

"Saat aku masih kecil, orangtuaku dibunuh oleh para _Angel_. Mereka hanya satu-satunya orangtua yang kumilki, orangtua yang telah membesarkanku, Tetsuya." Ogiwara kini mengambil beberapa dedaunan yang berjatuhan. "Selama itu aku menyimpan dendam terhadap _Angel_. Kupikir kalian semua itu sama, hanya karena kalian adalah para _Angel_ yang dipilih, kalian bisa sewenang-wenang membunuh kami."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, memang peraturan antara _Angel_ dan _Devil_ itu tampak tidak logis. Baginya, tidak semua kaum _Angel_ memiliki hati yang tulus, dan tidak semua _Devil_ yang mempunyai hati yang keji.

"Maaf..aku tidak tahu kalau orangtua Ogiwara-kun.."

"Bukan hal itu yang kupermasalahkan, Tetsuya. Aku memang membenci _Angel_, tetapi aku belum memberi _judge_ pada mereka bila mereka jahat. Hingga suatu hari, temanku mengalami luka parah, kami tidak tahu dimana tempat kami berada saat itu. Tetapi dari kejauhan kami menemukan sebuah rumah, rumah _Angel_. Kami hanya meminta sebuah obat, kami tidak akan langsung pergi dan tidak akan membebaninya. Tetapi apa yang kudapatkan? _Angel_ itu membunuh temanku!" Suara Ogiwara meninggi, tangannya terkepal dengan keras, sehingga Kuroko dapat melihat warna putih pucat yang mencuat dari kepalan tangannya itu.

"Apa salah kami!? Apakah hanya karena kami kaum _Devil_? _Angel_ bebas memperlakukan kita? Apakah arti kehidupan bagi seorang _Angel_? _Angel_ yang hidup dengan penuh cinta, tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa kami masih memiliki teman dan keluarga yang tersisa! Bahwa kami juga memiliki seseorang yang berharga bagi kami!?" Ogiwara kini menghancurkan beberapa daun yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ogiwara-kun.."

"Tapi kau yang mengubahku kembali, Tetsuya. Mengubah pandanganku terhadap sosok _Angel_ yang sangat kubenci," Ogiwara kini menatap Kuroko kembali "Kau mengajariku, bagaimana memperoleh sebuah cinta, menghapus dendam yang selama ini kupendam terhadap kaum _Angel_. Maka dari itu, Tetsuya, demi kebahagianmu sekarang, cegahlah _Emperor._"

Kuroko terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ogiwara. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Emperor?

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencegah Emperor, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Karena ini adalah terakhir kali, aku akan menasihatimu layaknya seorang sahabat, Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap Ogiwara Shigehiro yang terbang kembali ke udara, beberapa menit berlalu semenjak percakapan mereka berakhir. Kuroko berjalan mendekati genangan air dari sungai yang berlokasi didekat tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di aliran sungai tersebut.

Sesaat, ia teringat sesuatu, sebuah ingatan yang manis antara dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

**- xXx -**

"_Akashi-kun, tunggu dulu, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan teknik ini." _

_Kuroko kini sedang terengah-engah, ia dalam posisi setengah menunduk, memegang kedua lututnya dengan tangannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dekat sebuah padang rumput, sedang melatih teknik bertarung Kuroko._

"_Kuroko, musuh tidak akan memberimu waktu. Kecepatan adalah salah satu teknik andalanmu, makannya, kau harus menyesuaikan ritme yang pas untuk seranganmu."_

_Kuroko menyeka keringat yang sudah turun dari kepalanya._

"_Tolong sekali lagi, Akashi-kun!" ucap Kuroko dengan bersemangat._

"_Baiklah, persiapkan mentalmu, Kuroko!" _

_Akashi lalu maju dan menyerang Kuroko, tangannya yang kini berlapis Red Flame dalam wujud yang menyerupai pedang. Api itu kini mengarah ke arah Kuroko. Melihat bahaya yang melandanya sebentar lagi, Kuroko langsung bergerak ke samping kanan, menyerang kembali Akashi dengan sebuah cahaya yang menyerupai laser kecil._

"_Uwaaa!" Kuroko tidak sengaja tersandung batu, sehingga ia terjatuh kedepan, menimpa Akashi yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Kuroko terjatuh._

"_Kuroko!" Akashi lalu memeluk Kuroko sebelum keduanya terjatuh ke rerumputan._

_Kuroko terjatuh tepat diatas Akashi, menimpa tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Kuroko dengan erat._

"_Uh.. aku tidak tahu kau ternyata ceroboh seperti ini, Kuroko." tawa Akashi sambil memandang kearah langit._

"_Maaf, Akashi-kun, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang terkena sial, seperti yang Midorima-kun katakan dalam ramalannya."_

_Akashi lalu sedikit mengangkat punggungnya, betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan muka keduanya yang bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat._

_Muka Kuroko langsung merona._

"_U..Umm.. Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya._

"_Apa, Kuroko?"_

"_A..aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang."_

"_Ah~ tidak mau, karena kau lengah, aku harus menghukummu." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang jahil._

"_Menghukum?"_

_Akashi mengangguk "Hukuman karena kau lengah, lalu terjatuh menimpaku saat ini."_

_Rona merah kini muncul kembali, dengan malu-malu Kuroko langsung membuang muka kearah lain "Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu, Akashi-kun?"_

"_Cium aku."_

_Hening._

_._

_._

"_Maaf?" Mata Kuroko langsung melebar, ketika ia selesai mencerna perkataan Akashi. Dengan segera ia langsung menatap Akashi, yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming melihat wajah Kuroko._

"_Cium aku, Kuroko, aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku." Akashi lalu menutup matanya._

_Wajah Kuroko kini sangat merah, bisa-bisanya Akashi meminta dirinya untuk menciumnya dalam posisi seperti ini!_

"_Uhhhh…" Kuroko sempat ragu sejenak, namun melihat Akashi yang tidak bergerak akhirnya ia pasrah._

_CUP~_

_Akashi membuka matanya, tersenyum puas._

"_Kau tidak bilang aku harus mencium dimana, kan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan malu-malu._

_Akashi lalu menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Angel bersurai Icy Blue tersebut. Ia langsung mengacak rambut Kuroko Tetsuya dengan lembut._

"_Kerja bagus, Kuroko."_

_- xXx -_

Kuroko tersenyum hambar, mengingat bagaimana masa lalu antara dirinya dan Akashi sewaktu mereka belum mengetahui tentang takdir diantara keduanya.

"Andaikan waktu dapat terhenti, andaikan waktu dapat kuulangi lagi.." Kuroko kini memegang beberapa bunga yang ia petik dari padang bunga yang sedari tadi ia diami. Sebelum pulang, ia teringat akan suatu tempat, tempat yang menjadi kenangannya dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, setelah berjalan kurang lebih 5 menit, ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Pandangan mata Kuroko melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang lembut, ia merindukan memori masa lalunya ketika ia bersama dengan Akashi.

Pandangan matanya terlalu sibuk melihat kearah sekitar, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah tertidur di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba, ekor mata Kuroko melihat seseorang yang tengah hanyut oleh mimpinya. Jantungnya kini berdetak dengan kencang, ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou kini tertidur di tempat itu dengan tenang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Musuh terbesar yang nyaris membunuhnya kini berada di hadapannya saat ini, sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

_Pergi! _

_Pergi menjauh dari tempat ini!_

Sebelum mengubah pikirannya lagi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjauhi tempat itu dengan secepat mungkin. Namun, ketika ia membalikan badannya, seseorang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Pemuda dengan surai keabuan, dengan tinggi yang melebihi dirinya dan Akashi berada di tempat itu, pandangannya begitu hampa, kosong.

Kuroko terkejut, pemuda yang berada dihadapannya tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan yang kuat, sehingga Kuroko sekalipun tidak menyadari kedatangannya, ia begitu mirip dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini.

"Akashi." Panggil pemuda tersebut dari kejauhan tanpa mempedulikan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada didepannya. Ia membangunkan sosok Akashi Seijuuro yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Mata Akashi perlahan terbuka, menampilkan pantulan _Heterochrome_ dengan jelas.

"Tampaknya aku tidak sengaja tertidur disini—" Wajah Akashi langsung berubah seketika ketika melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan lengkungan senyum di wajahnya, senyum yang dingin.

"Tetsuya.. kebetulan sekali kau berada disini," Akashi kini melirik kearah pemuda yang berada didepan Kuroko. "Karena kalian berdua bertemu diluar prediksiku, biar kukenalkan, seorang _Dark Elemental_. Bila Seijuurou yang berada dipihakmu memilihmu sebagai Cahaya baginya, kini, sosokku sebagai _Devil_ memiliki Kegelapan yang selalu berada disisiku-"

Mata Kuroko melebar ketika mendengarkan pernyataan Akashi barusan. Pernyataannya itu, seolah-olah membandingkan dirinya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang kini merebut posisi Kuroko untuk berada disisi Akashi.

"-_Mayuzumi Chihiro_."

**~TBC~**


	7. Sixth Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Chapie 6 akhirnya beres juga (OwO)/ Karena waktu yang udah makin mepet, rencana author sih TWBLAD bakal ditamatin di chapie 10, yahhh~ kurang lebihnya :D Semoga aja fic ini bisa berjalan sampai tamat ntar ya XD Chapie kali ini adalah chapie yang ngebuka Final Battle antara Emperor vs Kuroko dkk. Hidden Skill Kise yang paling pertama author keluarin XD Walalupun masih banyak kekurangan, semoga reader-tachi menikmati ceritanya ya. XD**

**Special Thanks for aidenfishy, Yuna Seijuurou, Alenta93, Seijuurou Eisha, Lee Kibum , jessyjasmine7, luwita marshanugroho, InfiKiss, reika d'luv, yui yutikaisy dan Kuro no Hime-sama yang udah ngeripiu & PM di chapie sebelumnya :*  
**

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers.**

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian \(OwO)/**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Sixth Phrase~

* * *

_Aku tidak peduli dunia seperti apa yang akan menunggu kita, masa depan yang telah ditakdirkan pada era ini. Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku tidak peduli. Saat itu aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menahan semua perasaanku padamu, berusaha untuk kuat meskipun hati ini terluka. Meskipun aku tahu itu bukanlah kau, meskipun aku tahu itu adalah sosok orang lain. _

_Mengapa? _

_._

_._

_Mengapa dadaku terasa sesak saat kau bersama orang lain selain diriku?_

* * *

_._

_._

"_Akashi-kun." Angel bersurai Icy Blue tengah berlari menghampiri Angel dengan helaian rambut berwarna Scarlet. Pemuda itu sedang duduk seorang diri di halaman belakang, pandangannya melihat kearah langit. Langit dengan pantulan Azure yang ia sukai._

"_Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, Tetsuya?" Pandangannya kini melihat dengan jelas iris Baby Blue yang memandangnya. "Terlebih lagi, Jangan panggil aku 'Akashi-kun', seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku 'Seijuurou-kun', kan?"_

_Rona diwajah Kuroko kini timbul, Kuroko berusaha menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Tetsuya." Akashi kini berdiri tepat didepan Angel bersurai Icy Blue yang masih sibuk untuk mengatur nafasnya sendiri, ia membingkai pipi Kuroko dengan lembut, menuntun iris Baby-Blue nya untuk bertemu dengan iris Deep Crimson miliknya. _

"_H—Habisnya aku belum terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, Aka—Seijuurou-kun."_

_Akashi tersenyum tipis. _

"_Lalu, Kenapa kau berlarian kemari, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun._

"_Kau cemburu?" Tanya Akashi to the point, membuat Angel dengan surai Icy Blue itu mengangguk perlahan._

_Akashi lalu tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Atsushi, kan? Lagipula Atsushi sudah mengklaim Tatsuya."_

_Pemuda beriris Baby Blue itu langsung menatap kembali pemuda dengan helaian Scarlet-nya. _

"_Eh? Himuro-kun?"_

_Akashi lalu menangguk kecil. "Kau tahu kan Atsushi sering berkunjung ke rumah Ojii-san? Aku dan dia sering bermain bersama, sampai sekarang ia adalah satu-satunya Angel yang paling dekat denganku. Tentunya tidak melebihi hubungan kita berdua." _

_Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut._

"_Kau tidak menyadari hubungan antara Atsushi dan Tatsuya?"_

_Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. _

"_Memang keduanya tampak-'berbeda' dari biasanya, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau keduanya ternyata memiliki hubungan seperti itu."_

"_Makannya, tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan, Tetsuya."_

"_Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun. Tetapi saat melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Murasakibara-kun itu, rasanya.."_

_Akashi menutup matanya, kini tangannya memegang kedua tangan milik Kuroko._

"_Kalau begitu, aku berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi Cahaya-ku. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dalam hatiku, Tetsuya."_

"_Cahaya..?"_

"_Kau adalah satu-satunya Cahaya yang akan menuntunku, Cahaya yang akan menerangi jalanku saat aku tersesat dalam kegelapan, Cahaya yang akan memberi kehangatan saat aku kedinginan. Dan, Cahaya yang akan memeluk bingkaian hatiku oleh cintamu."_

_Muka Kuroko kembali merah padam._

"_Seijuurou-kun, kau senang sekali menjahiliku."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Tetsuya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar karena melihat bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya itu._

_Akashi mendekatkan dirinya, mengecup dahi Angel tersebut dengan lembut._

"_Aku akan mencintaimu, selamanya."_

- XxX -

'_**Aku berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi Cahaya-ku.'**_

Perkataan itu terniang dibenak Kuroko Tetsuya saat seorang Akashi Seijuurou memperkenalkannya dengan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemuda dengan surai keabuan yang dinobatkan menjadi 'pengganti' bagi sosok Kuroko.

_Apa aku tengah bermimpi? Dark Elemental yang dimiliki oleh Akashi-kun? Bila ia menganggapku cahaya yang selalu menemaninya, itu berarti, sosoknya sekarang memiliki kegelapan yang terus menemaninya? Sosok yang akan mendampinginya, mengikutinya- Dan itu bukanlah diriku?_

Kaki Kuroko seakan terpaku, ia berusaha untuk menggerakannya, tetapi usahanya itu nihil.

"_Dark Elemental_ yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh _Light Elemental_, Eksistensimu kini akan terhapus dengan kemunculan Chihiro. Sejarah tidak akan mencatat lagi kehidupan _Light Elemental_ karena kau akan berakhir di era ini."

Pandangan mata Kuroko kini memandang Akashi dengan serius. "Aku-tidak akan membiarkan kalian menang dengan mudah, Akashi-kun. Dengan kekuatanku, aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula."

Akashi mengendus kecil, melihat kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"**Kau pikir, siapa yang telah mengajari teknik bertarungmu, Tetsuya?"** Matanya memandang tajam iris _Baby-Blue_ yang tanpa getar terus memandang iris _Heterochrome_ milikinya. "Chihiro akan **menggantikan posisimu** dalam era yang akan kukuasai. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama—tidak, bahkan lebih dari dirimu saat ini."

_**DEG.**_

Kuroko dengan perlahan melihat kearah samping, tempat dimana Mayuzumi terdiam sedari tadi. Pandangan mata Mayuzumi melihat kearah Kuroko, seolah mengamati reaksi _Angel_ bersurai _Icy Blue_ ini dengan seksama.

"Kau adalah _Prototype_, Tetsuya. Barang lama yang tidak memiliki nilai lagi dimataku. Karena itu, akan lebih baik kau cepat lenyap dari dunia ini," Ekor mata Akashi kini melirik kearah Mayuzumi "Jangan ikut campur sekarang, Chihiro." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan _Blue Flame_ dari tangan kanannya.

'_**Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dalam hatiku, Tetsuya.'**_

Akashi menghempaskan api tersebut dengan cepat, memang tidak sebesar dan sekuat sebelumnya, tetapi api ini berhasil membuatnya melayang hingga menabrak pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ugh!" Bahu kiri Kuroko kini mengeluarkan darah, jahitan dari luka sebelumnya kini terbuka kembali.

Akashi lalu mendekat kearah Kuroko. Ia tersenyum dengan sinis, menghampit tubuh Kuroko sehingga dari sebelah kaki Akashi, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kuroko yang kini menjadi kaku ketika melihat Pemuda beriris _Heterochrome_ sangat dekat dengannya.

Akashi berada ditengah tubuh Kuroko, ia menyegel kedua lengan _Light Elemental _itu menggunakan apinya, sehingga tangan Kuroko tidak bisa bebas bergerak. Puas dengan hasil segelnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya menuju leher mangsanya.

_Tidak, ini bukan Akashi-kun. Tenang, Tetsuya, Tenang. _

Hembusan Nafas milik Akashi dapat terasa disela-sela lehernya, kemudian nafas itu beralih menuju bahunya, dimana luka miliknya terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi kini membuka setengah pakaian milik Kuroko, pakaian menyerupai Kimono yang menampilkan darah mengalir segar dari bahu sang pemilik. Darah yang berasal dari jahitan itu kini mengalir. Akashi lalu menjilat darah yang keluar dari bahu Kuroko dengan perlahan.

"!" Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga.

_Atur nafasmu, Tetsuya!_

Setelah selesai menjilat darah itu, Akashi lalu menciptakan Blue Flame yang menyerupai sebuah pedang kecil, tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia langsung menusuk bahu yang terluka menggunakan pisau kecilnya. Membuat Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

"AGHHHH!"

"Akan kuberitahu seatu hal yang bagus untukmu."

Kuroko mengatur nafasnya yang kini sudah tidak beraturan. Sakit, bahunya kini terasa sangat keram baginya. Akashi lalu mencabut pedang tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah.

_Jangan dengarkan ucapannya, Tetsuya. Hiraukan semua perkataannya saat ini. Dia Emperor, bukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang kau cintai. Ingatlah akan masa-masa indah dengan Akashi-kun, -kata yang menjadi semangat hidupmu, alasanmu bertahan hingga hari ini._

'_**Aku akan mencintaimu, selamanya.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Aku membencimu, Tetsuya."**

_**DEG.**_

Ia tahu, perkataan itu bukanlah perkataan dari Akashi Seijuurou miliknya. _Emperor_ lah yang mempermainkan perasaannya saat ini. Padahal ia tahu.

Tetapi,

_Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Ketika sosok yang amat kau cintai berkata bahwa ia membencimu?_

"TETSU!" Teriakan pemuda bersurai _Navy_ kini mengalihkan pandangan _Heterochrome _ kearah pemuda dengan pantulan mata _Sapphire_.

"Akashi.. Sialan! Lepaskan Tetsu!" Teriaknya sambil menyerang Akashi.

Akashi langsung mundur kebelakang, _smirk_-nya kini terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sayang sekali kali ini aku harus membatalkan niatku untuk membunuhmu, Tetsuya." Pandangan Akashi kini beralih, ia melirik kearah Aomine. "Kau yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi siapapun, Daiki." Ujarnya sambil memandang dingin Aomine.

Akashi kini mengeluarkan _Blue Flame_-nya kembali, menyerang Aomine secara langsung. Mengetahui radar bahaya yang akan menimpanya, Aomine dengan segera membuat pelindung untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membuat sebuah barrier dari diagram sihir yang cepat-cepat ia buat. Namun, pelindungnya saat ini bahkan tidak bisa menghalau _Blue Flame_ yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ tersebut.

Setelah serangan dari Akashi berhenti, Aomine kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk kembali menyerangnya. Namun, Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi diam kini memblok pandangan Aomine untuk menatap sosok Akashi. Meskipun pandangan matanya kosong sekalipun, Aomine tahu bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini bukanlah boneka hidup yang Akashi kendalikan, ia memantulkan sebuah aura yang begitu kuat.

"Chihiro, hentikan. Belum saatnya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu," Akashi kini memutar badannya, memunggungi Mayuzumi dan Aomine. "Kita pergi sekarang, sudah cukup besar kekuatan yang kupakai untuk menyegel Seijuurou seutuhnya."

_**DEG!**_

Kuroko yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

Akashi tersenyum puas, menatap ketidakberdayaan Kuroko. "Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Akashi Seijuurou yang kau kenal tidak akan kembali menyelamatkanmu lagi."

"Bohong.. kau.. berbohong.."

Tawa sinis kini terdengar ditempat tersebut. "Kau bisa mencari tahunya sendiri ketika kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya," Akashi kini melirik kearah pemuda bersurai keabuan "Kita pergi, Chihiro."

"_Yes, My Lord."_ Mayuzumi kini mengikuti Akashi yang pergi melayang ke udara. Tak lama sosok keduanya pun menghilang.

Aomine kini mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rona kesal yang sangat mendalam tidak bisa terlepas dari wajahnya saat ini. Setelah Aomine menolong Kuroko, mereka pun kembali ke rumah mereka. Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang bingung, selama 11 tahun ia berteman, bahkan tidak sekalipun Kuroko melihat wajah murka seperti ini dari sosok Aomine. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya berdiam tanpa mengobrol sedikitpun.

Setelah mereka kembali, seisi rumah kini menjadi bingung dengan kelakuan Aomine yang menjadi diam. Mukanya masih terlihat sangat kesal. Ia langsung mengunci dirinya dikamar, bahkan Kise sekalipun tidak diizinkan Aomine untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Luka di bahu Kuroko kini langsung diobati oleh Himuro, melihat Kise yang tampaknya kesulitan untuk menggerakan tangannya untuk saat ini. Hingga keesokan harinya, ketika mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Murasakibara, Aomine kini mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ada- sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua."

Pandangan wajah Aomine masih menunjukkan wajah yang memendam sebuah kekesalan. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu kini menatap Aomine.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise dengan hati-hati.

"Aku- akan pergi."

.

.

"A..Aominecchi.. kau bercanda, kan?" Kise kini tertawa getir.

"Tidak, aku serius, Kise. Aku akan pergi."

"Kenapa Mine-chin memutuskan untuk pergi?" Murasakibara kini angkat berbicara.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu, Aomine? Kau tahu bahwa kita selalu berbagi , kan?"

Aomine kini memandang kearah sekitarnya. Ia melihat wajah Kuroko sesaat, lalu kembali menatap semuanya.

"Saat melawan Midorima," Aomine kini menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Ia berkata tentang _Hidden Power_, kekuatan yang belum kuketahui selama ini. Karena itu, aku ingin mencari tahu tentang kekuatan itu."

"Apa kau akan pergi seorang diri, Aomine-kun?" kini Kuroko mulai berbicara. "Tidak bisakah kita temukan kekuatan itu secara bersama?"

Aomine kini menutup matanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku membutuhkan sebuah alasan. Alasanku untuk bertarung, untuk menjadi pedang sekaligus pelindung untuk kalian semua."

"Aominecchi.."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko kini mendekatkan dirinya kearah Aomine. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu bila kau ingin pergi, tetapi—ingatlah, kita semua adalah satu. Kau tidak usah menjadi pedang maupun pelindung bagi kami semua, tidak ada yang membebankan semua ini untuk Aomine-kun. Kita semua satu, kita bersama, kita saling melindungi satu sama lain." Kuroko lalu tersenyum. "Kita akan menunggu kepulanganmu, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. "_Sankyuu_, Tetsu."

- xXx -

Ini adalah hari terakhir Aomine bersama dengan mereka. Setelah Kise dan Himuro memasak untuk semuanya, tidak terasa malam pun tiba. Itu artinya esok hari Aomine akan pergi dari tempat mereka saat ini. Kise langsung pergi kekamarnya setelah mereka semua selesai makan, tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan yang lainnya, Aomine kini memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Kise. Ia tahu _Angel_ dengan Surai _Blonde_ itu pasti sangat sedih saat ini.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**_

"Kise, aku masuk." Aomine, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kise kini masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terkejut menemukan kamar pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ ini gelap. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar kini memeluk lengan kakinya di ujung kasurnya, masih tidak merespon perkataan Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas kecil, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Kise," Tangannya kini memegang pipi Kise. Aomine tahu, wajahnya kini telah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. Aomine dengan perlahan kini mengalihkan pandangan Kise yang sedaritadi menunduk untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Kau..akan pergi-ssu?" Kise bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini.."

Aomine menghela nafas . "Aku telah memikirkankan, semua yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini setengah-setengah, Kise. Demi janji kita terhadap Akashi, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Aku membutuhkan alasanku untuk bertarung." Jawabnya sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata Kise.

"Ta—tapi.. apa yang bisa kulakuan tanpa Aominecchi-ssu.. a..aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat didepan Kurokocchi dan yang lainnya-ssu.."

"Kau," Aomine kini memandang lembut iris mata milik Kise. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat, Kise. Cukup menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Kita semua unik karena kita memiliki kepribadian kita masing-masing. Bila kau memang tidak kuat, kau tidak usah berpura-pura untuk menjadi kuat. Kau ingat perkataan Tetsu, bukan? Kita ini satu, Kise. Karena kita memliki kelemahan, makannya kita bersatu untuk menjadi kuat." tambahnya, ia lalu mengecup mata Kise dengan perlahan.

"Aominecchi.. berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kembali ya?" Pinta Kise sambil menatap iris _Sapphire_ milik Aomine.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, Kise." Aomine kini mendekatkan dirinya, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, sehingga bibir mereka kini bersentuhan. Kecupan yang manis meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Lalu- jangan selingkuh, Aominecchi."

Aomine mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, perkataan Kise barusan sungguh tidak masuk dalam hitungannya. Aomine langsung tertawa lepas. "Hhahahahaa! Aduh.. aduh, perutku." Katanya sambil menahan perutnya.

"Mou! Aku tidak bercanda-ssu!"

Setelah tawa Aomine reda, dengan rona muka Kise yang kini menjadi masam, akhirnya Aomine kembali membalas pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau tahu jawabannya semenjak awal, Kise. Bagiku, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati ini selain dirimu."

"Aominecchi.."

"Makannya, sebelum aku kembali, kau juga harus selamat."

Kise lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu! Aku akan mencari informasi tentang _Hidden Powe_r-ku juga-ssu!"

Aomine kini tersenyum. "Ini baru Kise yang kukenal."

- xXx -

Himuro tengah menatap jendela, pandangannya begitu kosong. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bersuari _Violet_ yang sedang terbaring tengah memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"..-chin..Muro-chin.. Muro-chin!"

Sadar akan lamunannya, Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Murasakibara.

"Ah, Atsushi.. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

Murasakibara menatap wajah Himuro, ia kemudian duduk di kasurnya, sehingga bisa menatap Himuro yang duduk dipinggiran kasurnya dengan sejajar.

"Ada—yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tentang _Hidden Power_ itu, Atsushi."

Murasakibara kini memegang tangan Himuro. "Muro-chin tidak usah khawatir, mereka pasti bisa menemukan kekuatan itu."

Himuro kini menatap Murasakibara, luka yang disebabkan oleh _Emperor_ hampir membuat seluruh badan Murasakibara dililitkan oleh perban. Pada hari sebelumnya, bahkan kepalanya ikut diperban karena lukanya yang begitu besar. Namun sekarang sudah tidak separah ketika ia pertama kali mendapat serangan yang menggenaskan itu.

"Atsushi," iris mata Himuro kini menatap pemuda bersurai _Violet_ tersebut dengan seksama. "Andaikan para _Devil_ mempunyai _Hidden Power_ juga, aku pasti bisa membantu kalian."

"Muro-chin tidak usah mempersalahkan hal itu. Tanpa _Hidden Power_ sekalipun, bila kau melepaskan semua kekuatanmu, kau sangat kuat Muro-chin."

"Tapi-"

"Muro-chin." Murasakibara kini melebarkan kedua tangannya, seolah meminta Himuro untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Himuro sempat terdiam sesaat, namun ia masuk juga dalam pelukan Murasakibara.

"Kita tidak sendiri. Ada Mine-chin, Kise-chin, dan Kuro-chin bersama kita. Bagiku, asalkan Muro-chin bersama denganku, aku tahu apa alasanku untuk bertarung."

Himuro kini tersenyum akan pernyataan Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang begitu polos yang selalu berkata apa adanya itu.

"Demi memenuhi janji kita semua pada Aka-chin, kita harus kuat, Muro-chin."

- xXx -

Kuroko menutup matanya perlahan. Malam itu dia tengah memikirkan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi, termasuk akan masa lalunya. Ingatan masa lalunya yang belum seluruhnya terbuka, ditambah fakta yang terjadi saat ini cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Akashi, ah..tidak, Seijuurou-kun, kah?" Kuroko menaikan tangannya ke atas, menatap surat peninggalannya, surat yang menjadi pemicu kembalinya sebagian ingatan miliknya saat ini. "Sejak kapan aku dan Seijuurou-kun menyatakan perasaan kami masing-masing?"

Kuroko kini berguling dengan malas di kasurnya.

Ia mengingat kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Memang, hatinya begitu pilu ketika Akashi berkata Mayuzumi akan menggantikan posisinya. Tetapi, saat Akashi mendekat kearahnya, saat jarak diantara keduanya begitu dekat. Hal itu berhasil membuat rona dimuka Kuroko memerah.

"Apakah aku dan Seijuurou-kun dulu pernah sedekat itu..?" Kini kedua matanya tertutup. "Sebenarnya, apakah kejadian yang terjadi, sehingga kau dan aku memutuskan untuk menyegel ingatanku—"

Kuroko lalu menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, meskipun aku telah mengingatmu perlahan demi perlahan, aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, Seijuurou-kun."

Keesokan harinya, Aomine pamit kepada semuanya, sedangkan Himuro akan mencari beberapa informasi untuk menyelamatkan sosok Akashi yang sudah terkurung oleh _Emperor_. Kuroko sendiri kini sibuk membaca halaman yang belum ia baca dari buku _Light Elemental_-nya.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah kunci, kunci yang akan menjadi jawabannya untuk mencegah _Emperor_.

**-Bila kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan jiwa dari medium yang dihinggapi oleh **_**Emperor**_**, kau harus menggunakan **_**Forbidden Skill**_**. Pertama-tama kau harus menguasai bagaimana **_**Hidden Skill**_**-mu, setelah kau berhasil membukanya, saat itu juga kau mempunyai kesempatan lebih besar untuk menggunakan **_**Forbidden Skill**_**. Tetapi, ingatlah, bila kau gagal menggunakan kekuatan ini, saat itu juga kau akan mati.-**

Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa _Forbidden Skill_ itu sangat berbahaya, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa nyawa yang ditaruhkan pada penggunaan kekuatan ini.

"Akan kulakukan, meskipun itu berarti aku akan mati sekalipun.." Pandangan mata Kuroko berubah menjadi serius, kemudian ia membaca kelanjutan dari buku tersebut.

- xXx -

Sudah beberapa puluh jam Aomine terus berjalan, Matahari kini sudah membenamkan dirinya. Namun, apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya untuk bertarung selama ini belum terpecahkan juga. Merasakan suhu udara yang kini kian mendingin, akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk mencari tempat bermalamnya.

Hingga ia menemukan sebuah tempat, dimana seorang pemuda, yang mungkin berusia sama sepertinya tengah terduduk sambil berusaha menyalakan api untuk perapian-nya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Aomine, membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat api itu kini melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, Silahkan, tapi aku tidak menanggung makananmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, hanya butuh tempat untuk berteduh malam ini." Aomine kini duduk di pinggiran, sehingga punggungnya dapat menyentuh pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau—tersesat?" Tanya Pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak, hanya mencari sesuatu." Aomine kini mengamati sosok yang berada didepannya ini. Tingginya hampir sepantar dengannya, dengan usia yang Aomine kira juga sama dengannya. Terlebih lagi, aura yang dipantulkannya agak mirip dengan aura yang dipancarkan olehnya. Pemuda tersebut mempunyai surai yang kontras dengan surai _Navy_ yang dimilkinya. _Maroon_, warna yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan warna-nya.

"Hmmm.." Pemuda itu masih sibuk untuk membuat api dari batu yang ia sudah gesekkan beberapa kali, namun, hasilnya tetap nihil. Api tidak kunjung muncul.

"_Damn it!_ Kenapa teori yang kudapat tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan sih?" Umpatnya.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Kau ingin membuat api dari batu?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Percuma, mungkin hampir sejam aku terus melakukan hal ini dan hasilnya tetap nihil."

"Biar kucoba." Aomine kini menawarkan dirinya untuk membuat api.

"Jangan terlalu pelan seperti itu, mau kapan nyalanya?!"

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat muka Aomine menjadi masam. "Ahh, berisik, diam kau!"

"Sudah deh aku saja yang buat!" Pemuda itu berusaha mengambil kembali batu yang berada ditangan Aomine. Namun, cepat-cepat Aomine menariknya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuat api-nya!"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu caranya!"

"Hah? Kau saja tidak jadi-jadi membuatnya kan!"

"Tapi caraku sepertinya lebih mending dibanding caramu!"

"Berisik, berisik! Aku tahu, lebih kencang, kan?"

"..teorinya sih begitu.. Sudahlah, aku saja yang membuatnya!"

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan membuatnya!"

Dan keduanya kini berebut tentang siapa yang akan menyalakan api. Hingga akhirnya api itu pun menyala, keduanya langsung duduk terdiam.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pernah bertengkar seperti ini." Pemuda dengan surai _Maroon_ itu tersenyum lebar.

"Heh, sudah lama juga aku tidak menemukan orang sepertimu," Aomine kini mendekatkan dirinya ke tengah perapian. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kurasa aku pernah mengenalmu."

Sosok yang ditanya hanya terdiam, sambil melempar ranting ke dalam perapian dari tempatnya duduk.

"Entahlah, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Oh, ya, kau bilang kau sedang mencari sesuatu kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

Mata Aomine kini menatap perapian, matanya seolah kosong saat menatap api yang makin lama makin membesar. "Aku mencari alasanku untuk bertarung, _Hidden Power_ seperti apa yang kumiliki."

Pemuda bersurai _Maroon_ kini menatap Aomine. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Aku pernah mendengar, saat _Angel_ membutuhkan _Hidden Power_, kekuatan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus mereka pelajari mati-matian. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, _Hidden Power_ yang dimiliki oleh _Angel_ telah ada semenjak ia lahir, untuk mengeluarkannya, kau harus mengetahui apa alasanmu untuk membuka kekuatan itu."

Aomine kini menatap kearah pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak ya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Seseorang banyak mengajariku, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak-ku sendiri. Namun, kami sudah berpisah sekarang. Ia telah menemukan jalannya sendiri, dan aku tetap pada jalanku."

"Hmm.. tapi itu bukan berarti kalian akan membenci satu sama lain, kan?"

"Yah, entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menemuinya dengan kondisi saat ini, dimana _Angel_ dan _Devil_ saling bertarung satu sama lain."

"Saat pertumpahan darah terjadi," Balas Aomine dengan suara yang kecil.

Aomine menutup matanya perlahan, ia memikirkan bagaimana sosok teman-temannya yang kini menunggunya untuk kembali.

"Akan kulindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka kembali. Dengan kekuatanku, akan kupenuhi janjiku dengan seseorang, janji yang menjadi ikatan persahabatan kami semua. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku lah yang akan menjadi ketua bagi mereka yang telah kehilangan."

Pemuda itu menopangkan tangannya ke sebelah dagunya, sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya kau telah menemukan alasanmu untuk bertarung."

- xXx -

Siang itu, Kise sedang mengobati lukanya, ia berdiam di ruang tengah. Kuroko pergi dari pagi hari, berkata bahwa ia ingin menyelidiki sesuatu, sedangkan Himuro masih mencari sebuah petunjuk. Akhirnya, rumah itu hanya didiami oleh Kise dan Murasakibara.

Setelah selesai mengobati sisa lukanya, tiba-tiba Kise melihat Murasakibara yang pergi ke halaman belakang, karena khawatir akan temannya ini, akhirnya Kise mengikutinya.

"Murasakicchi, apa tidak apa-apa pergi seperti ini-ssu?"

"Ah~ Kise-chin~ Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula Muro-chin selalu memaksaku untuk minum obat, makannya aku cepat sembuh~"

Kise kini memandang halaman belakangnya, disana terdapat sebuah ayunan. Tak lama Kise berjalan kesana dan menduduki ayunan tersebut. "Murasakicchi, apa yang kau lakukan disini seorang diri?"

"Oh~ aku mau berlatih _Hidden Skill_-ku, Kise-chin~" balas Murasakibara.

"Begitu-ssu." Kise mengganguk kecil, sebelum ia sadar akan pernyataan Murasakibara barusan. "A—Apa? _Hidden Power_?" tanyanya nyaris terjatuh dari ayunan.

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Aku sudah mempelajarinya setengah, saat aku dan Muro-chin memutuskan untuk kembali kesini."

Kise kini memandang Murasakibara. "Bagaimana cara Murasakicchi mengeluarkan _Hidden Power_ itu-ssu?"

Mata Murasakibara kini memandang keatas, seakan mengorek ingatannya. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, Kise-chin~ yang aku tahu, aku menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi Muro-chin saat itu~"

"Alasan untuk bertarung.." Pandangan Kise seakan menerawang jauh.

_Apakah alasanku untuk bertarung?_

"Oh ya, sepertinya Kuro-chin juga sudah mulai mempelajarinya, aku melihatnya sewaktu tengah malam, saat tidak sengaja mengambil minum."

"Eh? Kurokocchi juga sudah menemukannya-ssu?" Mata Kise kini membulat mendengar pernyataan Murasakibara.

"Berarti tinggal aku.." Nada yang terdengar sedih kini terdengar dari mulut Kise.

"Kise-chin tenang saja~ Bila waktunya telah tiba, aku yakin kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Kise-chin~"

Kise terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak masalah bila aku melihatmu berlatih, kan, Murasakicchi?" Senyum Kise kini timbul, membuat rona di mukanya kembali ceria.

"Un~ tidak masalah bagiku~" Murasakibara kini mengangguk. "Tapi, hati-hati jangan terlalu mendekat ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan'nya' waktu aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan ini dengan baik."

"Tidak masalah-ssu! Aku akan melihat dari sini saja." Jawab Kise.

"Baiklah~ Kumulai ya~"

Saat itu juga, saat Murasakibara memperlihatkan _Hidden Skill_-nya, Kise hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terpaku dengan kekuatan yang Murasakibara panggil. Sebuah suara kini terdengar dari tempat itu. Suara yang terdengar bukan 'seseorang', tetapi 'sesuatu' kini bergema ditempat itu.

- xXx -

Hari telah berganti Minggu, dan Minggu telah berganti menjadi Bulan. Murasakibara kini sudah mulai pulih. Kuroko dan Himuro juga jadi lebih sering menghilang. Namun, keduanya pasti akan kembali setelah matahari terbenam. Sedangkan Aomine, semenjak kepergiannya, ia belum menampakkan kembali batang hidungnya. Kise mulai khawatir, mendengar Kuroko telah mempelajari _Hidden Skill_-nya, kini hanya dia satu-satunya yang belum mempelajari teknik itu.

Hari itu, Kise pergi ke luar untuk berlatih, ditempat yang mirip dengan tebing. Sampai seseorang mengangetkannya dari atas. Tiba-tiba batu besar yang berada di atas tebing berguling kebawah. Kise yang tidak memilki waktu untuk menghindar kini menyambar batu tersebut dengan petirnya. Beberapa pecahan batu kini menggores wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau bisa menyerang juga, Ryota." Suara itu, suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga Kise.

"Shougo." Nada Kise kini mendingin, ia melihat ke atas dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut _Spicky_ dengan warna keperakan.

Haizaki memandang sinis Kise, melihat kearah sekitar. "Tidak bersama Daiki hari ini, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Balas Kise sambil memutar bola matanya "Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Menyampaikan pesan deklarasi perang dari Akashi." Katanya sambil terbang kebawah.

"Deklarasi perang?"

"Ya~ tapi sepertinya aku salah, seharusnya aku langsung memberitahu yang lainnya, karena aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa selamat bila bertempur denganku, Ryota. Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan diriku yang lama."

Kise menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. "Bila kau ingin menyakiti teman-temanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Shougo."

"Itu artinya kau bersiap untuk mati sekarang, Ryota!" Haizaki langsung mengeluarkan beberapa Metalik dari tangannya, menyerang kearah Kise.

"Ugh.." _Jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya-dan kuat!_

Beberapa kali Kise menyambarkan petirnya, namun luka yang diterima Kise kini jauh melebihi lukanya saat menyerang Haizaki. Beberapa menit kini berlalu semenjak pertarungan awal mereka.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah, Ryota?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Sudah kukatakan aku kuat."

Kise terkapar di tanah, tubuhnya kini mengalami banyak luka akibat serangan Haizaki.

_Sial, kenapa..Kenapa aku harus selemah ini._

"Dengan ini, aku akan menghabisi nyawamu!" teriak Haizaki sambil memanggil beberapa Metalik ke atas langit, seolah Metalik itu akan turun dan akan menusuk tubuh Kise yang kini tidak berdaya.

Kise kini menutup matanya perlahan. Serangan itu pasti akan mengenainya, cepat atau lambat.

_Hey, bila aku memiliki kekuatan, apa yang akan kulakukan?_

Kise kini melihat sosok teman-temannya saat ini, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bebas. Akashi pun berada di antara kerumunan itu.

_Senyuman itu.. Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Murasakicchi, Himucchi, lalu Aominecchi.. Teman-teman berharga yang kumiliki._

_Masih ada senyuman yang ingin kulindungi, masih ada senyuman diantara mereka yang harus kami rebut kembali. Lalu, janji diantara kami semua dengan Akashicchi._

_Dan janjiku terhadap Aominecchi._

'_Sebelum aku kembali, kau juga harus selamat.' _Perkataan itu kini terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Kise.

Kise lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Bila aku memilki kekuatan, aku bisa melihat senyum dari orang-orang yang kucintai, tanpa harus bersedih akan perang yang berlangsung terhadap kaum Devil. Aku ingin melindungi, senyuman dari orang-orang yang berharga untukku! Aku tidak akan mati disini! Masih ada janji yang harus kutepati, masih ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kepulanganku._

Sesaat, sebelum serangan Haizaki mengenai Kise. Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Ledakan yang membuat Haizaki terkejut.

"**GROAAAAA!"** Suara raungan yang begitu keras kini terdengar ditelinga Haizaki.

Sosok Hewan berkaki 4 kini menampakkan dirinya dibalik ledakan. Beberapa listrik keluar dari tubuh hewan tersebut. _White Tiger_ kini terlihat meraung dengan keras kearah Haizaki. Sedangkan dibelakangnya kini terlihat sosok Kise yang berdiri dengan listrik yang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Nah, Shougo. Waktumu telah habis, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati tempat ini!"

Dengan bantuan dari _White Tiger_ yang baru saja dipanggilnya, Kise dapat dengan mudah mengunci gerakan Haizaki. _White Tiger_ itu bergerak dengan cepat, Haizaki pun dapat dipukul mundur oleh kebangkitan kekuatan Kise.

"Shougo! Kita akhiri disini!" Kise kini mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, men-_spell_ kekuatan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Namun, tiba-tiba listrik itu lepas kontrol, listrik kini menyambar dimana-mana. _White Tiger_ pun menjadi hilang kontrol, lalu darah tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Kise.

"Ukh! K—Kenapa.." Kise kini terjatuh.

Haizaki menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tampaknya kau belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu, huh?"

Tubuh Kise kini makin memberat dan memberat. Ia bahkan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk bergerak.

Kise tertawa hambar. "Tampaknya tubuhku tidak kuat untuk memanggil kekuatanku.."

Haizaki kini menemukan celah untuk menyerang kembali Kise.

"Sekarang, kaulah yang bersiap, Kise!" Haizaki memanggil kembali Metaliknya, tapi, sebelum serangan itu berhasil diluncurkan, tiba-tiba pasir menggulung Haizaki dengan cepat.

Mata Kise kini melihat kearah serangan itu berasal, kemudian ia menemukan Himuro berada di atas tebing.

"Himucchi!"

Himuro kini turun kebawah. Saat ia mendarat di bawah, Haizaki kini berhasil meledakkan pasir yang berada disekitarnya.

"Himuro.." Haizaki kini menatap dingin sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

Tanpa menghiraukan Haizaki, Himuro kini merangkul Kise.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Kise. Bahkan Atsushi belum pernah bertarung menggunakan _Hidden Skill_-nya selama ini," Pandangan mata Himuro kini melirik kearah _White Tiger_ yang masih mengamuk. "Panggil kembali _White Tiger_-mu, Kise. "

"Sialan, kau tidak mengacuhkanku, Kise!?" Haizaki yang murka kini kembali menyerang keduanya.

"Haizaki." Mata Himuro kini melirik kearah Haizaki dengan tajam. "Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini." Himuro kini menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat dengan arah horizontal, lalu Pasir sebuah serangan menyerupai ombak pasir kini menggulung kearah Haizaki.

Kise sedikit bergidik, bahkan ia belum pernah melihat kekuatan Himuro selama ini, ditambah lagi, raut wajah yang biasanya tersenyum lembut kini terlihat dingin.

"Hi—Himucchi?"

Himuro masih berwajah serius ketika ia melihat kearah Haizaki yang kini masih tergulung-gulung oleh serangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung melihat kearah Kise, dengan senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. "Ada apa, Kise?"

"Umn.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana memanggil masuk _White Tiger_-ku."

Himuro terdiam sejenak. "Panggillah dia dalam hatimu, Kise."

"Panggil dalam hati-ssu?" Kise kini menaikan alisnya, namun ia menurut dengan perkataan Himuro. Setelah ia memanggil _White Tiger_ tersebut untuk masuk, saat itu juga _White Tiger_ tersebut hilang.

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan alasanmu kemari, Haizaki."

"Dia datang untuk menyampaikan pesan pada kalian semua." Suara lain kini terdengar dari atas, Ogiwara Shigehiro kini melayang diatas. Ia menggerakan tangannya, sehingga sebuah akar pohon kini memelit tubuh Haizaki dan mengangkatnya dari timbunan pasir.

"Ogiwara."

"Che.. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu _Useless_, Haizaki." Ogiwara kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tampak tidak gatal, kemudian ia melihat lagi kebawah, dimana Kise dan Himuro berdiri. "3 hari lagi, _Emperor_ mengundang kalian untuk mengadakan perang terakhir dengan kalian, perang yang akan menentukan segalanya. Datanglah ke _Dark Palace_, kami akan menunggu kalian disana."

Tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi lagi, Ogiwara kini membawa Haizaki pergi. Himuro menghela nafasnya kecil, kemudian ia melihat kearah Kise.

"Kau harus berlatih ekstra, Kise." Himuro kini tersenyum kecil. "Kita harus memberitahu berita ini sesudah pulang nanti. Banyak hal mengejutkan yang akan menunggu kita dirumah nanti."

- xXx -

"Eh!? Kau menemukan kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan Akashicchi?" Kise kini setengah berteriak. Semua kini berkumpul ditengah ruangan, tempat dimana mereka berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

Himuro mengangguk. "Aku menemukan buku ini, disalah satu tempat rahasia yang berada di _Underworld_."

Murasakibara kini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, pandangannya menatap Himuro tajam. "Muro-chin, kau pergi kesana tanpa memberitahuku?"

Himuro menghela nafas kecil. "Maaf, Atsushi, tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Tapi, setidaknya kau memberitahuku, Muro-chin! Aku tidak suka bila kau pergi diam-diam seperti itu! Bagaimana bila sesuatu—"

Perkataan Murasakibara kini dipotong oleh Himuro yang menutup mulut Murasakibara dengan jari telunjuknya, menempelkannya dengan perlahan, Himuro lalu tersenyum. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Atsushi."

"Aku tidak suka ini, Muro-chin, kau seenaknya seperti itu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan Muro-chin!" Murasakibara kini mengembungkan pipinya, membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Kise dan Kuroko kini saling menatap, melihat adegan pertengkaran pasangan yang berada didepannya.

Himuro lalu menghela nafas. "Padahal aku mau membuatkanmu _**Cupcake**_, tapi rasanya percuma bila kau tidak mau memakannya kelak." Himuro menutup matanya, menekankan pada kata _Cupcake_, satu kata kunci untuk membujuk Murasakibara.

"Eh.. Umnn—" Murasakibara kini mulai resah, "Kalau begitu marahnya sehari aja deh."

Himuro lalu tertawa kecil.

"Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran kalian," Kuroko kini mulai berbicara. "Tapi aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritamu, Himuro-kun."

"Ah, maaf.." Himuro lalu membalikkan badannya, membuka halaman dari buku yang ia bawa, lalu menunjukkannya pada semuanya.

**-Jiwa dari **_**vessel**_** bisa diselamatkan, meski pertaruhan itu 50%-50%, tetapi, bila seorang **_**Angel**_**, **_**Light Elemental**_** memberikan setengah kekuatan yang dimilikinya, kemungkinan **_**vessel**_** tersebut untuk hidup bisa meningkat menjadi 65%-**

"65%!? Kenapa presentasinya masih sedikit-ssu!?" Protes Kise sambil menatap tulisan tersebut dengan tidak setuju.

"Setidaknya tidak 50%, Kise-kun." Mata Kuroko kini menunjukkan setitik harapan.

"Tapi, apa yang dimaksud dengan setengah kekuatan yang dimiliki itu, Muro-chin?"

Himuro tersenyum sedih. "Setengah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Kuroko, setengah dari hidupnya. Kalian tahu bahwa kehidupan seorang _Angel_ dapat terlihat melalui Sayapnya? Bila kau memberikan sumber kekuatanmu, itu berarti umurmu akan berkurang."

Kise kini melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau yakin? Bila kau memberikan setengah dari kekuatanmu.."

"Asalkan kekuatanku bisa menghidupkan kembali Seijuurou-kun, akan kulakukan."

"Sisa 2 hari kedepan, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya, karena itu adalah hari penentuan kita semua." Himuro kini memandang satu sama lain.

Semua mengangguk setuju, sisa waktu yang mereka miliki harus mereka pergunakan dengan baik.

Mereka semua kini menggunakan sisa waktu yang mereka miliki untuk berlatih mengendalikan _Hidden Power _yang mereka miliki. Sedangkan Himuro yang tidak mempunyai _Hidden Power_ kini menjadi pengawas bagi mereka bertiga, untuk tetap stabil mengendalikan _Hidden Power_ mereka masing-masing.

Lalu, tibalah hari itu, hari penentuan diantara mereka semua.

"Aominecchi tetap belum pulang." Kise kini agak khawatir. "Bagaimana bila ia menemukan rumah ini kosong ketika ia pulang."

"Tenang saja, kalau itu Mine-chin, kurasa ia sudah tahu kemana tujuan kita saat ini~"

"Betul apa kata Atsushi, Kise. Kita tidak perlu mencemaskan Aomine."

Kuroko kini menutup matanya perlahan. Semua kejadian seolah memasuki tubuhnya. Ia mengingat, saat ia pertama kali membuka matanya, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi yang baru dihinggapi oleh _Emperor_, kemudian pertemuannya dengan Ogiwara, lalu saat ia bertemu dengan _Emperor_ dan Mayuzumi. Kuroko kini membuka matanya, melihat kearah _Sword of Zenith Light_ yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Saatnya telah tiba, saat penentuan segalanya. Hari ini juga, akan kita akhiri semuanya!" Mata Kuroko kini dipenuhi oleh tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Akashi dari sosok _Emperor_.

'_Tunggu aku, Seijuurou-kun.'_

- xXx -

Pemuda berambut _Scarlet_ kini menatap kearah jendela. Hari itu, Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Kilatan dan sambaran petir kini menghiasi langit pada saat itu.

"Hari penentuan, dimana semua akan berakhir. Akan kubunuh _Light Elemental_, akan kuhapuskan semua sejarah tentang _The War Without End_. Setelah itu, akan kukuasi dunia ini." Senyum sinis kini terlihat dari wajah Akashi Seijuurou.

4 orang kini berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, masa depan masih belum terlihat dengan jelas-_nodayo_. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kuingatkan, kita tidak bisa memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata."

Ogiwara kini tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Midorima, mengambil bola yang sedari tadi berada di tangan pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut, kemudian ia melempar-lemparkan bola kecil tersebut ke udara selama beberapa kali.

"Hari ini pasti akan melelahkan sekali ya~" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, jangan lempar-lempar benda keberuntunganku-_nodayo_!"

"Heee~ tidak apa-apa, kan tidak sampai hancur juga." Ogiwara tertawa kecil.

Haizaki kini mengendus kecil, ia hanya duduk di pojok ruangan tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Mayuzumi tengah membaca buku, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, ia menghiraukan keributan yang berada didepannya itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka. Semua, kecuali Akashi memandang sosok yang baru masuk itu.

"Kau kemana saja?" Ogiwara tersenyum menatap sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Berlatih!" ucapnya dengan cengiran yang lebar. "Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menghadapi musuh yang kuat!"

Akashi perlahan membalikkan badannya. "Karena semua anggota telah lengkap. Bagaimana bila kita bersiap-siap untuk menyambut tamu kita?" _Smirk_ terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Akashi saat ini.

Padangan mata ke-5 anggota itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain, semuanya langsung berbaris didepan Akashi, lalu berlutut setengah, lalu semuanya dengan serempak menjawab pertanyaan sang _Emperor_.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

- xXx -

Pemuda berambut _Navy_ kini keluar dibalik air terjun, Ia tersenyum dengan lebar. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Kise, Tetsu, Himuro, Murasakibara, sampai bertemu lagi di _Dark Palace_." Tangan pemuda itu kini mengepal dengan erat, pancaran matanya kini bersinar, seolah ia telah menemukan alasannya untuk kembali ke medan perang. " Lalu, Akashi, akan kupenuhi janjiku padamu."

**~TBC~**


	8. Seventh Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Pertama-tama, author mau mengucapkan Makasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini, komen-komen kalian udah ngebuat author semangat buat nulis lanjutan TWBLAD, yang author sendiri ga nyangka bisa berkembang jadi gini ceritanya. Hhehe.. :'D Arigatouu ne, Minna-san *bow***

**Lalu, menjawab siapa anggota terakhir dari Emperor udah tercantum di chapie ini~ :D Beberapa pertarungan dan fakta-fakta kini mulai terungkap di chapie ini. Hint buat chapie selanjutnya adalah pertemuan antara Light dan Dark ;)**

**Buat next chapie.. author ga yakin bisa fast apdet kaya sekarang sih.. ada.. yah, hal yang menggangu pikiran author akhir-akhir ini, tapi, semoga aja cerita ini masih bisa terus lanjut sampai selesai, mengingat sebentar lagi klimaks dari cerita ini akan segera tiba :D**

**Special Thanks for yui yutikaisy, Seijuurou Eisha, Yuna Seijuurou, luwita marshanugroho, jessy jasmine 7, InfiKiss, Lee Kibum, Alenta93, chii & Angel Muaffi yang udah ripiu di chapie sebelumnya :*  
**

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers.**

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian :)**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a****.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Seventh Phrase~

* * *

_Satu ikatan kuat telah menyatukan kami semua, meskipun kami tidak memiliki ikatan darah. _

_Satu janji telah memperkuat ikatan batin diantara kita, tidak ada rahasia, tidak ada kata saling menjatuhkan, tidak ada yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. _

_Kiseki no Sedai hanya akan berdiri ketika setiap individu berdiri kokoh dalam grup tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi, sejauh apapun kita terpisah, Kiseki no Sedai tetaplah Kiseki no Sedai. _

_Itulah satu-satunya tempat yang kami miliki ketika kami tidak memiliki rumah untuk berlabuh. _

_._

_._

_Seijuurou-kun, bisakah kau mendengar? Suara hati kami semua?_

* * *

.

.

Langit tengah menangis saat kami berjalan menuju _Dark Palace_, tempat yang menjadi penentuan bagi kami semua. Tempat dimana kami akan merebut kembali sosok Akashi Seijuurou—_Angel_ bersayap _Crimson_ dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa, sosok yang menyebalkan, suka mengatur dengan seenaknya, terlalu diktator dan otoriter, pemuda yang sifatnya mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai _Devil_ tingkat mapan, dan tentunya sifat yang disebutkan diatas itu bisa berubah 180 derajat saat bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetapi, dia jugalah sosok yang paling dihormati oleh _Kiseki no Sedai_, pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, pemimpin yang diam-diam memperhatikan tiap anggotanya meskipun dari kejauhan, pemimpin yang menyatukan setiap individu yang saling berkontras sifat itu dalam guratan sebuah grup yang ia namakan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat saat itu entah menjadi pertanda buruk bagi kami atau bukan. Satu hal yang kami tahu, bahwa kami hanya bisa maju saat ini. Jalan yang kami lewati tergolong cukup menyeramkan. Beberapa lembah terlihat tidak memiliki tanda kehidupan menjadi teman berjalan kami. _Emperor_ telah memberikan undangannya dengan sangat mengerikan, ia memberikan petunjuk jalan dengan darah dari seorang _Angel_ yang telah mereka bunuh. Beberapa selang pohon yang telah mengering, disanalah sosok _Angel_ yang telah tewas dengan menggenaskan tergantung.

"Ughh.." Kise menutup mulutnya ketika melihat _Angel_, bangsanya, tergantung menggenaskan di pohon itu. Rasanya mual, ketika melihat darah merah mengalir sebanyak itu, ditambah bau amis darah yang tampaknya sudah lama, telah bercampur dengan genangan air dan seolah menciptakan kolam darah saat mereka melewatinya.

"Kejamnya.." Himuro kini menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menurunkan beberapa sosok _Angel_ yang telah tiada tersebut. "Maaf, kalian harus menjadi seperti ini."

Murasakibara memegang pundak Himuro yang kini sedang berjongkok, dengan bantuan _Angel_ bersurai _Violet_, mereka menciptakan sebuah kuburan yang layak untuk para _Angel_ tersebut. Murasakibara membuat tumpukan tanah yang tinggi menggunakan _Earth Elementnya_, setelah mayat tersebut terkubur, Himuro menambahkan beberapa pasir disampingnya.

Mata Kuroko menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih. Sebagai _Light Elemental_, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, jiwa dari _Angel_ yang telah meninggal dengan menggenaskan itu berteriak meminta tolong pada sosok _Angel_ bersuai _Icy Blue_ tersebut. Tangan mereka seolah merais-rais sesuatu, dengan teriakan pilu yang mereka keluarkan, begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang terjadi ditempat ini," Kuroko lalu menutup matanya perlahan, melipat kedua tangannya, seakan berdoa untuk arwah para _Angel_ tersebut. "Tugas kalian sudah selesai sampai disini. Maka dari itu, tenanglah, beristirahatlah, temanku." Sebuah cahaya kini menerangi kuburan tersebut. Kuburan dengan beberapa tumpukan mayat dari _Angel_ yang telah tiada.

Kise kini berdiri disebelah Kuroko dan ikut mendoakan arwah teman-temannya. Mereka tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan yang selama ini terjadi. Hujan masih mengalir dengan deras, ketika mereka menemukan sebuah _Castle_ tua. Aura kematian yang begitu pekat terpancar dari tempat tersebut.

"Tampaknya tamu kita telah tiba~" Cengiran dari Ogiwara kini terdengar dengan jelas. Di beranda lantai atas _Castle_ tersebut, terdapat 6 sosok yang menunggu mereka.

"Ogiwara-kun.." Kuroko kini memandang kearah Ogiwara yang masih tersenyum kearahnya. "Tampaknya kau sehat, Tetsuya." Senyumnya kini pudar, wajah yang dingin kini terpasang di rona pemuda bersurai orange tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, kalian lama sekali untuk sampai kemari-_nodayo_." Midorima memandang kebawah, menatap mantan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang siap menghantamnya kapanpun.

"Hee~ Mido-chin juga tetap seperti biasanya, selalu membawa-bawa benda yang aneh di tanganmu~" balas Murasakibara dengan nada yang malas.

"Huh, siapapun kalian, asalkan kalian kuat, akan kuhabisi kalian semua!" Pemuda bersurai _Maroon_ tampak begitu bersemangat, ia melihat kebawah dan memandang sosok _Devil_ yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang horror. "Tatsuya, kita bertemu lagi."

Himuro mentap sosok yang berada didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Seolah menemukan sebuah jiwa yang telah bangkit dari liang kuburnya. "Taiga.. Kenapa—bukankah kau sudah-?" Suara Himuro tercekat ketika melihat sosok adiknya, Kagami Taiga kini berdiri didepannya.

Sosok Akashi Seijuurou kini berjalan kedepan, diikuti oleh langkah Mayuzumi Chihiro yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Melihat kejadian itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa kesal kini menerjang hati pemuda beriris _Baby Blue _yang menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Haizaki yang sudah menatap Kise sedari tadi kini tersenyum lebar. "Kali ini, kau akan—ughh!" Kata itu terhenti. Semua memandang kearah Haizaki dengan tatapan yang terkejut.

Akashi Seijuurou menusuknya dari belakang. "Aku tidak membutuhkan _Devil_ lemah sepertimu," Nada yang begitu men-intimidasi kini terdengar dengan jelas. "Selamat datang di _Castle_-ku, temuilah aku dilantai atas ini, bila kalian semua masih hidup tentunya." Akashi tertawa kecil, tawa yang begitu menyeramkan. Tak lama ia membuang sosok Haizaki, melemparnya dari atas.

"Shougo!" Kise kini berteriak dari bawah, meskipun Haizaki adalah musuhnya, tetapi, melihat mantan temannya diperlakukan seperti itu sungguh membuatnya risih. Kise kini berlari sekuat tenaga untuk meraih mantan temannya itu, tetapi jarak diantara keduanya begitu jauh. Kise tidak mengetahui pakah ia masih bisa meraih temannya ini atau tidak.

Namun, sebelum sosok itu jatuh ke tanah, sepasang lengan kini menangkap sosok Haizaki yang sudah sekarat itu. "Yo, Akashi." Sapanya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aominecchi!" Kise reflek berteriak terlebih dahulu dibanding teman-temannya.

Aomine menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Kise dan yang lainnya. Namun senyum itu perlahan pudar ketika ia melihat kearah Akashi yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Aomine melihat ke samping Akashi, pemuda berambut _Maroon_ yang ia temui dahulu berada di sana. Senyum hambar kini terpasang di wajah Pemuda bersurai _Navy_ itu. _Musuh, kah?_

"Sekarang, aku telah menemukan jawabanku, Akashi. Aku tidak akan melawanmu dengan setengah-setengah lagi."

"Hmph," Akashi mengendus kecil. "Katakan itu dihadapanku ketika kau selamat hingga keatas." _Smirk_ kini terlihat dengan jelas dirona wajah pemilik iris _Heterochrome_ tersebut. Akashi lalu berbalik untuk memasuki _Castle_-nya, diikuti oleh ke-4 anggota lainnya.

Aomine menghela nafas kecil, ia membaringkan tubuh Haizaki yang sudah sekarat.

"Kenapa—kau menolongku?" Tanya Haizaki terengah-engah.

Kuroko dan yang lainnya kini baru sampai di tempat Aomine berada. Ia melihat tusukan yang diberikan Akashi berhasil membuat darah Haizaki terus mengalir tanpa henti. Meskipun mereka berusaha untuk menolongnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi ajal bagi sosok pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

"Karena," Aomine menatap wajah Haizaki untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kita teman, Haizaki." Balasnya singkat, namun tulus dari hatinya.

"Tck.. aku… tidak butuh…. dikasihani oleh _Angel…._ macam…. kalian." Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Haizaki sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak seperti _Angel_ yang masih memiliki tubuh ketika mereka meninggal, kaum _Devil_ berubah menjadi debu ketika ia meninggal. Lalu, debu itu perlahan sirnah oleh tiupan angin dan hujan yang tengah mengguyur mereka saat itu.

"Aomine-kun," Aomine kini melirik kearah belakang, menemukan sosok teman-temannya tersenyum lembut padanya. _"Tadaima."_

Aomine tersenyum tipis, ia menutup matanya, merasakan rumahnya untuk kembali. _"Okaeri."_

_._

_._

Pelindung dari air yang diciptakan oleh Aomine kini berada diatas para _Kiseki_, mencegah air hujan yang terus mengguyur mereka. Pakaian yang telah basah kuyup kini menjadi kering, Aomine telah menyerap air yang telah membasahi semuanya.

"Aominecchi bodoh, berlagak keren seperti itu.." Kise membuang mukanya.

"Tidak ada sambutan hangat untukku, Kise?"

"Tidak ada-ssu." Ketus Kise.

"Hmnn~ padahal setiap hari Kise-chin selalu berkata, Aominecchi itu, Aominecchi ini, selalu mencantumkan nama Mine-chin~" Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Muka Kise menjadi merah.

Aomine kini mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kise, memeluk _Angel_ bersurai _Blonde_ itu dengan lembut. "Terimakasih karena kau masih hidup ketika aku kembali." Bisiknya pada Kise.

Kise terdiam tanpa bersuara, ia mengangguk kecil. Meskipun dalam hati ia tahu, bahwa ia amat merindukan sosok Aomine yang selalu berada disampingnya.

"Lalu," Ekor mata Kuroko kini melirik kearah Himuro. "Himuro-kun, masalah pemuda yang tadi itu—Kagami Taiga? Bukankah adikmu—"

Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu, Kuroko. Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya barusan. Padahal aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kematiannya." Himuro mengepalkan tangannya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak gegabah dan mengejar Kagami.

"Orang yang berharga untuk Muro-chin.." Pandangan Murasakibara sesaat menjadi kosong, sebelum ia menggandeng tangan Himuro.

"Bila mereka memanggil jiwa yang telah meninggal," Mata Himuro kini menjadi tajam, Kemarahan kini dapat terlihat dari rona wajah Himuro yang biasanya tersenyum lembut, aura yang dipancarkan saat Himuro menolong Kise, aura yang menakutkan. "Tidak akan kumaafkan mereka."

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki _Castle_ tersebut. _Castle_ tua dengan aura yang sungguh mencekam. Beberapa pilar kini berdiri kokoh menghiasi lorong yang sangat besar itu. Cat berwarna abu dan hitam mendekorasi lokasi tersebut.

Setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh, tibalah mereka disebuah pintu yang terlihat begitu besar. Setelah mereka memasuki pintu tersebut, sosok Midorima Shintarou kini menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan didampingi oleh para _Devil_, jumlah yang begitu banyak kini berdiri di belakang _Angel_ bersurai Hijau tersebut.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko kini menatap Midorima, sosok teman lamanya.

"Tunggu dulu," Midorima menengok kearah samping kemudian menaikan tangannya, membuat sebuah isyarat bagi para _Devil_ untuk tidak menyerbu tamu mereka saat ini. "biar kuurus mereka-_nodayo_."

Pandangan mata Midorima kini menatap anggota _Kiseki_, dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah _barrier_ berbentuk kotak, seolah menyegel anggota _Kiseki_ untuk keluar, lalu _barrier_ tersebut melayang keatas.

"A—apa ini-ssu!?" Kise mulai panik saat mereka semua terangkat keatas.

"Sepertinya ini bukan sebuah serangan." Himuro kini memegang _barrier_ yang menyegel mereka.

Tak lama, sosok _Angel_ bersurai _Turquoise_ pun terbang keatas untuk memasuki _barrier_ tersebut.

"Bila disini, mungkin aman. Tidak ada yang bisa menyerang atau mengganggu pembicaraan kita-_nodayo_."

"Mido-chin~ apa maksudnya ini?"

Midorima menghela nafas kecil. "Jangan bilang kalian lupa akan janji kita semua?" Midorima kini membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Janji? Apa yang kau maksud itu janji—_Kiseki no Sedai_?" Aomine kini mengorek-ngorek kembali ingatannya.

"Satu janji telah memperkuat ikatan batin diantara kita, tidak ada rahasia, tidak ada kata saling menjatuhkan, tidak ada yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan." Kise mengingat kembali janji yang telah mereka buat pada saat itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau—" Himuro kini memandang kearah Midorima. "bukan musuh?"

"Tujuanku dari awal memang mencari informasi tentang anggota disini-_nodayo_. Bahkan, sebelum Akashi benar-benar dikuasi oleh _Emperor_, ia telah menanggungkan tugas ini untukku, sungguh meresahkan."

Tubuh Kise kini merosot kebawah, duduk di _barrier_ yang telah membawa mereka melayang di udara saat ini.

"Syukurlah.. Midorimacchi ternyata tidak mengkhianati kita semua!"

"Heh." Aomine akui ia sempat kesal oleh tindakan Sahabatnya ini. "Aktingmu bagus sekali ketika kau berada di pihak _Emperor_, huh."

"Kurasa karena itu Aka-chin meminta Mido-chin untuk bergabung dengan _Emperor_~"

"Akan kuberitahu semua yang kutahu mengenai tempat ini," Midorima kini melirik kebawah, dimana para _Devil_ tampaknya mulai berseru dari bawah untuk menghabisi anggota _Kiseki_. "Tampaknya aku harus mempercepat penjelasanku. Lalu, Kuroko." Midorima kini menatap iris _Baby Blue_ yang sedari tadi diam. "Kau harus mengingat ingatan terakhirmu dengan Akashi, janji yang kau buat bersamanya."

"Tapi, Midorima-kun, ingatan itu masih belum kembali."

"Aku tahu, makannya, aku ada disini. Sebagian dari ingatanmu akan kukembalikan." Balas Midorima. "Lalu, Akashi Seijuurou yang kita tahu tidak sepenuhnya tersegel. Aku sudah mencampurkan obat yang _Emperor_ minta dengan batuan Takao. Efeknya hanya akan tersegel sesaat, maka dari itu, jangan hilangkan kesempatan ini sebelum _Emperor_ menyadarinya."

Wajah tiap anggota disana kini mencerah, seolah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang mereka kenal.

"Kurasa kalian pernah bertemu dengan anggota _Emperor_, kecuali Kagami Taiga," Pandangan mata Midorima kini melihat kearah Himuro. "_Emperor_ membangkitkan sosok Kagami—adikmu, jiwa yang telah terpanggil itu ia masukkan kepada sebuah tubuh yang ia buat semirip dengan Kagami, seperti perwujudannya setelah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Kau juga sudah menyadarinya 'kan, Himuro?"

Himuro menganggguk kecil. "Ternyata memang Taiga. _Emperor_, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan jiwa Taiga tenang?" bisiknya kecil.

"_Element_ yang dimilikinya adalah _Non-element_, itu artinya ia bisa menetralkan kekuatan kalian semua ketika bertarung dengannya. Berhati-hatilah. Kagami memang tidak memiliki spesialisasi seperti kita dalam menciptakan _element_, tetapi ia sangat pandai bermain senjata—yang aku yakin ada di ruangan tempat kalian melawannya kelak."

"Biarkan aku yang akan melawan Taiga nanti." Himuro menampilkan wajah yang serius.

Anggota lain mengangguk kecil, ini adalah hal yang akan dituntaskan oleh Kagami dan Himuro, dan orang luar tidak bisa masuk untuk mencampurinya.

"Muro-chin.." Murasakibara kini memperhatikan _Angel_ bersurai _Raven_ yang berada disebelahnya. Wajah kesal kini terbesit di rona _Angel_ bertubuh paling tinggi tersebut.

"Lalu, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sebenarnya aku juga masih belum mengetahui bagaimana kekuatannya. Karena Emperor selalu menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari kami semua. Tetapi, jangan pernah meremehkannya. Aku tahu dia kuat-_nodayo_."

"Ya, aku dan Tetsu pernah bertemu dengannya," Balas Aomine. "Memang aura yang dipancarkannya hampir mirip dengan Tetsu, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal hatiku, seolah ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"P..Pokoknya kita harus berhati-hati-ssu!"

"Kau bisa mengembalikan ingatanku, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Midorima mengangguk. "Bila Aomine bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang, aku adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan kembali ingatanmu."

"Tapi, apa itu tidak apa-apa, Midorimacchi? Maksudku, mengembalikan dengan paksa ingatan Kurokocchi itu.. apa tidak apa-apa-ssu?"

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, bila ingatan Kuroko memang diperlukan untuk melawan Akashi." Himuro kini melihat kebawah, dimana para _Devil_ mulai berseru dan beberapa mulai menyerang mereka. Meskipun mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh para _Devil_ itu.

"_Castle_ ini memiliki 13 lantai. Di lantai 13, Akashi menunggu kalian," Midorima kini mulai berbicara kembali. "Kalian harus menghadapi Ogiwara, Kagami dan Mayuzumi sebelum kalian melawan Akashi. Seingatku, Haizaki seharusnya ada di lantai 3, tetapi karena ia telah dibunuh oleh _Emperor_, kalian harus segera pergi ke lantai 8 untuk bertemu dengan Kagami. Di lantai 10 kalian akan bertemu dengan Ogiwara, 12 Mayuzumi, dan 13 Akashi. Tempat ini juga mempunyai beberapa jebakan didalamnya, kalian harus berhati-hati-_nodayo_."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Mido-chin?"

"Aku—tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Setelah ingatan dari Kuroko kukembalikan, kalian harus segera pergi ke atas."

"Kita telah sampai bersama hingga saat ini, tidak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini, Midorima!" Protes Aomine pada temannya.

Midorima kini menatap semuanya dengan pandangan yang serius. "Jangan berbicara seolah kalian mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain disini-_nodayo_. Jangan sia-siakan kekuatan kalian disini, cukup aku yang akan menghalau mereka."

"Tapi, Midorima, kau..akan menyusul kita, kan?" tanya Himuro meyakinkan semuanya.

Midorima hanya tersenyum kecil. Melawan bertarus-ratus _Devil_ yang berada disana bukanlah hal cukup mudah baginya. Tetapi, hanya inilah yang ia bisa lakukan. Harus ada yang berkorban untuk menahan para _Devil_ disini, sedangkan yang lainnya pergi untuk menolong Akashi.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian, setelah aku berhasil menghabisi _Devil_ disini." Midorima kini melirik kearah bola kecil yang ia bawa sebagai benda keberuntungannya sesaat, sebelum pandangannya kembali kepada Kuroko.

"Sekarang, saatnya aku mengembalikan kembali ingatanmu," Midorima kini melihat kearah teman-temannya. "Setelah aku mengembalikan ingatan Kuroko, kalian semua harus segera naik ke atas-_nodayo_."

Meskipun agak terpaksa, akhirnya semuanya mengangguk.

Midorima kini mendekat kearah Kuroko, jari telunjuknya kini tepat berada didepan dahi _Angel_ bersurai _Icy Blue_. Setelah merapalkan sebuah mantra, sebuah sinar kini masuk kedalam Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri langsung roboh, namun sebelum ia terjatuh, Midorima menangkapnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan pergi keluar dan menghalau para Devil. _Barrier_ ini akan kuterbangkan sampai ke lantai 2, setelah itu, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Balas Midorima.

Angel bersurai _Turquoise_ ini hendak terbang keluar, sebelum Kise kini memanggilnya.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi 'kan, Midorimacchi?" tatap Kise dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Midorima tidak menjawab, beberapa detik ia terdiam disana, sebelum akhirnya ia terbang keluar. Para _Devil_ kini menyerangnya. Setelah memasang _barrier_ kecil didepannya, Midorima segera menerbangkan _barrier_ yang membawa teman-temannya itu menuju lantai atas. Sekat pembatas antara lantai 1 dan 2 kini dibatasi oleh pelindung dari Angin yang Midorima buat, sehingga tidak ada _Devil_ lainnya yang dapat mengejar sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

'_Karena aku membuat ini untukmu, kau harus kembali dengan selamat ya, Shin-chan!' _Suara itu terniang dengan jelas di ingatannya saat ini. Takao Kazunari, Sahabat Midorima yang berada dekat dengannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Midorima melihat kearah bola kecil, bola Kristal kecil yang Takao buatkan untuknya, yang kini menjadi benda keberuntungannya.

Midorima tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang, aku akan menjadi lawan kalian-_nodayo_!" Midorima kini memanggil angin kencang dan menyerang para _Devil_ dengan jumlah yang luar biasa banyak tersebut.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu menjak pertarunganya dengan para _Devil_. Ia dapat merasakan suara ledakan besar yang terjadi di lantai atas, mungkin mereka telah bertemu dengan salah satu bawahan _Emperor_. Darah kini mengalir dari tubuh Midorima, meskipun ia tergolong _Angel_ yang cukup kuat, tetapi melawan beratus-ratus _Devil_, sekaligus memasang pelindung antara sekat lantai 1 dan 2 itu cukup memakan energinya.

Midorima mengatur nafasnya. "Tampaknya aku harus mengeluarkan _Hidden Skill_ ini, entah ini akan berhasil membuat mereka roboh atau tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Tubuh Midorima kini bercahaya, sosok _Rubah_ dengan ukuran besar kini berada didepannya. Keduanya kini menyerang sisa _Devil_ yang berada disana. Ruangan tersebut bagai diporak-porandakan oleh angin yang berhembus kencang. Rubah yang menjadi pendamping Midorima kini menghentakkan ekornya, menciptakan sebuah angin tornado yang kuat. Hal itu terus berlanjut bagai tiada henti.

Saat semuanya tumbang, Midorima kini berdiri diatas tumpukkan debu yang berada di tempat tersebut. Luka banyak terdapat di badannya, dan tenaganya benar-benar habis terkuras. Midorima kini terjatuh kebelakang, ia dapat melihat langit-langit yang berada diatasnya, sebelum pandangan matanya kini mulai memudar.

"Tugasku telah selesai, kini tinggal giliran kalian." Ucapnya sambil menutup matanya secara perlahan.

- xXx -

Setelah _Barrier_ milik Midorima membawa mereka pergi ke lantai 2, akhirnya mereka segera bergegas untuk pergi ke lantai atas. Kuroko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri kini dibawa oleh Murasakibara. Sambil berlari keatas, mereka pun awas dengan perangkap yang Midorima katakan.

Namun, sesampainya di lantai 5, langkah mereka terhenti. Sosok pemuda bersurai ke-orange-an kini menghadang mereka.

"A~ahh.. Ternyata benar dugaanku Midorima itu berkhianat." Jawabnya sambil berseringai.

"Ogiwara." Himuro memandang sosok Ogiwara.

"Ternyata firasatku untuk turun ke lantai ini tidak salah," Ogiwara kini memandang kearah semuanya. "Kalian tidak bisa melewatiku sekarang."

Kise kini melangkah maju kedepan. "Aku akan menjadi lawanmu, Ogiwara." Balas Kise sambil memandang kearahnya.

Aomine kini menepuk pundak Kise. "Kalau Kise berdiam disini, berarti aku akan berada bersamanya disini," Aomine kini melihat kebelakang, kearah Murasakiba, Himuro, dan Kuroko yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Kalian pergi duluan ke atas, kita tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada, sebelum _Emperor_ menyadari semuanya."

Murasakibara dan Himuro mengangguk, keduanya kini berlari menuju sekat pembatas lantai 5 dan 6. Beberapa akar tumbuhan kini hendak menghadang mereka, sebelum akhirnya petir menghanguskan tumbuhan tersebut.

"Kami akan mengurus semua disini-ssu!"

"Sampai berjumpa lagi dilantai atas!" teriak Aomine.

Ogiwara hanya berpaku tangan, ia menghela nafas kecil. "_Emperor_ bisa mengamuk bila mengetahui aku membiarkan kalian kabur begitu saja," Pandangannya kini menatap tajam Kise dan Aomine. "Kurasa, bila kukabarkan aku telah menghabisi kalian berdua, mungkin aku akan dimaafkan olehnya." Senyumnya kini melebar. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi pada kalian, meskipun kalian Sahabat Tetsuya sekalipun."

Kise menyengir lebar. "Itu juga yang akan kukatakan kepadamu-ssu! Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Menarik. Kalau begitu, akan membunuh kalian dengan cepat!" Ogiwara dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, lalu menggerakan tangan itu kedepan. Dengan cepat, beberapa akar tumbuhan dalam jumlah banyak mengepung Kise dan Aomine, seolah menyerbu mereka dengan tsunami tumbuhan.

"Tck," Aomine mendesisi kecil, ia merapalkan sebuah diagram sihir. Gerakan dari tumbuhan tersebut terhenti- atau lebih tepatnya, membeku secara perlahan. Kise yang melihat kesempatan itu segera menyambarkan petirnya, membuat akar tersebut kini hancur berkeping.

Ogiwara tersenyum lebar. "Bila tidak begini, tentu tidak akan menarik," Sayap _Devil_ kini ia tebarkan dari punggungnya. "Kita mulai pertarungan kita!"

Ogiwara melesat maju, hingga ia tiba diantara Kise dan Aomine, berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Kise dan Aomine yang masih kaget bahkan belum bisa bertindak saat akar tumbuhan dengan duri kini memukul keras keduanya, dari tengah, ia mengeluarkan akar dengan 2 arah, satu kearah Kise dan Aomine.

Keduanya bahkan belum siap saat Ogiwara melancarkan serangan tersebut, membuat perut mereka kini terasa sangat sakit. Keduanya terpental kebelakang.

"Seranganmu boleh juga-ssu." Kise kini memegang perutnya yang tampak kesakitan. Sedikit darah kini mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Tapi," Aomine kini memandang tajam Ogiwara, tidak menghiraukan sakit yang terima dari _Devil_ bersurai orange tersebut. "Kini giliran kami berdua!"

Aomine memanggil air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, air tersebut datang bagaikan badai dan nyaris memenuhi volume diruangan tersebut.

"E..Eh! Aominecchi! Kau mau membunuhku juga!?" Panik Kise karena serangan tersebut, Serangan yang jelas-jelas terlihat akan menggulung mereka semua secara hidup-hidup.

Aomine menunjukkan _Smirk_-nya, ia melesat kearah Kise dengan cepat, melewati Ogiwara tanpa menggubrisnya.

Dengan cepat Aomine memeluk Kise, _Barrier_ air kini terpasang didepan mereka berdua. Menghalau mereka dari musibah banjir yang melanda ruangan tersebut.

Ogiwara tersenyum kecil. Ia memanggil beberapa tumbuhan dan tumbuhan tersebut seolah menciptakan sebuah bulatan, dengan Ogiwara yang berada di tengahnya. Seolah meresap air yang datang melandanya.

Dan, benar, air dalam jumlah yang luar biasa itu terserap oleh Ogiwara dengan baik. Aomine kini melayang keatas sambil membawa Kise. Merasakan volume air tersebut telah berkurang setengahnya.

"Kise! Sambar sekarang!" Perintah Aomine yang berhasil membuat Kise bingung sejenak.

Namun, Kise menyadari apa maksud Aomine menyuruhnya menyambarkan petirnya.

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya tersambar listrik dengan campuran air didalamnya? Aomine memang cerdik.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kise langsung menyambarkan petirnya kebawah.

Air tersebut kini bercampur dengan aliran listrik yang begitu kuat. Suara teriakan Ogiwara dari dalam tidak bisa luput dari pendengaran mereka. Beberapa akar kini menjalar, merobohkan tembok yang ada disana, menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar, dimana air itu kini keluar dari lantai 5. Namun, sisa air tersebut tetap diserap olehnya.

Setelah air tersebut habis, Ogiwara kini membuka pertahananya. Ogiwara kini terengah, darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ternyata aku terlalu meremehkan kalian," mata Ogiwara kini menjadi tajam. "Aku lupa kalau sosok yang kuhadapi ini gabungan antara _Thunder Elemental_ dan _Water Elemental._" Tatapan itu mengarah kearah Aomine. "Tapi seragan yang sama tidak akan mengelabuhiku untuk kedua kalinya." Senyumnya kini melebar. Demi Akashi, ia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini, karena dengan itu, _Emperor_ akan semakin mempercayai keberadaannya saat ini. Dan itu adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menjalankan rencananya.

**-Flashback-**

_Malam itu, Akashi Seijuurou tengah duduk sendiri, menatap langit dengan pandangan yang kosong. Suara langkah Ogiwara kini mengalihkan pandangan sang Vessel, namun, tak lama ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang gelap tersebut._

_Ogiwara duduk memunggungi Akashi, sehingga punggung mereka kini bersentuhan._

"_Kau akan pergi menemui Tetsuya?" _

_Ogiwara terdiam, Emperor memang mengetahui segalanya._

"_Hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, setidaknya sebagai Sahabatnya. Kudengar dari Mayuzumi-senpai, kau juga akan pergi besok."_

"_Ya, pergi ke suatu tempat yang begitu jauh."_

_Ogiwara agak terdiam, rasanya Emperor hari ini begitu tenang, berbeda dengan biasanya. Karena penasaran, Ogiwara kini memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat sosok Akashi yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mata Ogiwara kini melebar, sosok yang ada dihadapannya tidak memiliki iris Heterochrome seperti Emperor miliki, tetapi Deep Crimson._

"_Ogiwara—Shigehiro, kah?"_

_Mata Ogiwara kini menjadi awas. "Kau, Akashi Seijuurou."_

"_Kau menyebut namaku." Balasnya dengan nada yang biasa, seolah ia tidak peduli bila pemuda yang berada di belakangnya ini bisa kapanpun menyakitinya._

"_Kenapa, bukankah Emperor berhasil menyegelmu?"_

"_Tidak sepenuhnya, saat ini aku berkuasa penuh atas badanku, namun entahlah ketika esok hari." Jawab Akashi, tak lama ia kembali berbicara. "Kudengar kau sahabat Tetsuya."_

_Ogiwara lalu mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Dia sahabat pertamaku. Sahabat pertama sekaligus terakhir yang kumiliki." Ogiwara lalu kembali pada posisinya semula, dimana mereka tidak memandang satu sama lain. _

"_Apa kau yakin, kau akan tega membuang semua perasanmu pada Tetsuya, sebagai sahabatnya, Ogiwara-kun? Aku yakin kau bukanlah Devil yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti yang lainnya. Kau Devil yang memiliki sebuah perasaan, seperti Tatsuya."_

_Ogiwara kembali tersenyum. Ya, Himuro Tatsuya memang temannya. "Kau tahu kalau dia adalah Devil?"_

"_Atsushi memberitahukannya padaku ketika kami bertemu, tapi hanya aku seorang yang memegang rahasia ini. Aku dan Atsushi melindunginya dari kecurigaan Angel lain."_

"_Hidup kalian sangat menyenangkan sekali." Balasnya sambil menutup matanya, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus melewati mereka. "Hey, Akashi, kudengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsuya, kan? Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh Emperor? Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan bagi Tetsuya?"_

_Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku telah membuat janji kepada semuanya, dan aku percaya pada mereka semua. Tapi, apa yang menjadi rencana kami tidak berjalan semulus yang kukira," Akashi menghela nafasnya kecil. "Aku tidak tahu ingatan Tetsuya kembali, dan itu benar-benar memukul mundur batinnya."_

"_Ketika aku bertemu dengan Tetsuya dulu, aku bisa melihat kerapuhannya. Aku tahu ia memasang tameng bagi dirinya agar ia terlihat kuat, namun, matanya berkata lain. Sorot mata yang kulihat bahwa ia memendam sebuah kesedihan yang dalam."_

"_Apa kau yakin, kau akan membenci kaum Angel seumur hidupmu, Ogiwara-kun?"_

_Ogiwara terkejut dengan pertanyaan Akashi barusan. _

"_Entahlah, yang kutahu satu-satunya yang membuatku berubah hanya Tetsuya seorang."_

"_Tidakkah kau memimpikan suatu tempat dimana Devil dan Angel bisa hidup berdampingan?"_

_Ogiwara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu mustahil, Akashi, tidak semua Angel dan Devil bisa hidup berdampingan."_

"_Mungkin, tetapi bila kau berkuasa atas keduanya, meskipun tidak semua bisa bersatu, kita bisa hidup bersama. Seperti Tatsuya dengan yang lainnya."_

_Ogiwara kini terdiam sejenak. "Kau— memintaku untuk membantumu?"_

_Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang berada di dalam pikiranku, apapun keputusanmu selanjutnya itu tergantung pilihanmu sendiri."_

"_Bagaima bila aku memutuskan untuk membantumu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Kau harus memastikan bahwa Emperor mempercayaimu sepenuhnya,bila kau menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaannya, kuharap ia tidak akan menaruh curiga padamu."_

"_Bagaimana bila aku memberitahu tentang Emperor tentang kemunculanmu saat ini? Tidakkah kau curiga bila aku lebih memilih Emperor?"_

_Akashi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau memiliki impian yang sama dengan Tetsuya, matamu memberitahukanku, Ogiwara-kun. Sekarang, keputusan ada ditanganmu."_

**-End Flashback-**

_Dan aku disini, melawan kedua sahabatmu, Akashi. Mereka kuat. Kuakui, bahwa kau memang selalu benar. Kau beruntung, karena kau memiliki sahabat yang begitu istimewa._

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka bertarung dengan sengit, baik Ogiwara maupun Kise dan Aomine terus menyerang satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka saling terluka, dan telah banyak energi yang mereka kuras.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini?" Ogiwara menghentakkan tangannya keatas, membuat tanaman _favourite_-nya kini muncul, tanaman yang berhasil merobohkan seorang Kise Ryota dengan duri yang begitu menyakitkan kini kembali melilit kedua _Angel_ tersebut. "Bila kau menyerang tanaman itu, mereka akan menyerang kalian juga."

Kise tersenyum. "Seranganmu kini tidak akan berhasil, karena aku tidak sendiri sekarang!"

_White Tiger_ kini muncul dengan raungan yang ganas, seolah mencari mangsa dengan tatapan yang tajam. _White Tiger_ itu langsung memotong tanaman yang mengikat Kise dan Aomine. Namun, ketika keduanya terjatuh kebawah, Ogiwara kembali melakukan serangan kepada kedua Angel tersebut.

"Jangan melupakanku, kawan." Senyum Aomine merekah.

Tiba-tiba seekor Ular Es datang menghantam serangan tumbuhan yang Ogiwara pancarkan, membuat tanaman tersebut beku. _Ice Snake_ itu langsung menyerang kearah Ogiwara, melesat dengan kencang dan mengigit tubuh Ogiwara, sehingga tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan.

_White Tiger_ dengan gesit melesat kebawah, dengan kecepatannya, ia berhasil menangkap Aomine dan Kise tepat di punggungnya. Kise mengelus lembut _White Tiger_-nya, memberinya pujian saat ia berhasil menangkap keduanya.

Aomine tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia melihat kearah Ogiwara yang sedang meronta untuk menggerakan badannya. Namun, usahanya itu nihil, ia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan serangan terakhir Aomine itu berhasil membuat Ogiwara roboh.

Ogiwara terkapar di lantai. Ia kalah.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi, kita menang!" Kise yang agak pincang kini hendak berjalan kearah Aomine, sebelum akhirnya ia tersandung oleh batu yang ada didepannya, membuatnya hampir roboh. Untung saja Aomine orang yang gesit, dengan cepat ia langsung menangkap tubuh Kise.

"Lihat sekitar dong, tidak lucu kau tersandung dengan tidak elegan begitu."

"Uhh.." Kise lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahhhh!" Teriakan Ogiwara itu sontak membuat keduanya terkejut, mereka lalu melihat kearah Ogiwara.

Ogiwara tertawa. "Kalau begini caranya, rencanaku gagal total." Ogiwara kini memandang kearah Aomine dan Kise yang menatapnya bergantian dengan tatapan yang bingung. "Gara-gara kalian usahaku untuk mendapat perhatian _Emperor_ gagal total! Begini caranya sih, yang ada aku bisa dimaki-maki oleh _Emperor_, setidaknya aku telah dibuang bila aku kalah." Balasnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mendapat perhatian _Emperor_, Ogiwara?" tanya Kise sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bersekutu dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk mengalahkan _Emperor_. Rencanaku untuk membantu Tetsuya kini gagal total karena kalian!" Rengeknya, sesuatu hal yang membuat Aomine dan Kise terkejut karena mengetahui sifat asli musuhnya.

"Hah?" Kini giliran Aomine yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang kebingungan.

"Aku pernah berbicara dengan Akashi sebelumnya dan aku ingin membantu kalian, karena Tetsuya," Ogiwara meletakkan sebelah tangannya, menutupi kedua matanya. "Bila aku berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan _Emperor_, mungkin aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegah _Emperor_ saat ia hendak melawan Tetsuya nanti."

"Jadi, kau—akan membantu kami-ssu?"

Ogiwara mengangguk.

Urat kemarahan kini tampak di kepala Aomine. "Akashi sialan, kau kira kami cukup lemah untuk kalah melawan Ogiwara, huh?"

"Tapi aku kalah sebelumnya, Aominecchi."

"Kau sih lemah, Kise."

"Eh!? Kau juga kan kalah melawan Midorimacchi!" Kise kini protes, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Aomine.

"Sekarang sih beda, yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya diriku sendiri." Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang sok _Cool_.

"Apapun deh, terserah Aominecchi." Kise menghela nafas kecil, sebelum ia berjalan kearah Ogiwara, merangkul sosok Ogiwara untuk berdiri.

Ogiwara yang kaget kini menatap Kise. "Eh?"

Kise menunjukkan cengirannya. "Kalau sedari awal kau memang tidak berniat jahat, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghancurkanmu. Ayo, kita selamatkan Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi bersama, Ogiwaracchi!"

Aomine kini mengikuti Kise, merangkul sisi sebelah dari Ogiwara.

"Pernah mendengar ungkapan, _'__Kinou no Teki wa Kyou no Tomo?__' (Yesterday's Enemies is Today's Friends)_. Bagiku, ungkapan itu cocok untukmu."

Ogiwara terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tetsuya dan Akashi benar-benar memiliki Sahabat yang baik." Ucapnya sambil berjalan, mengikuti langkah kedua _Angel_ yang membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Tentu saja, karena kami semua saling memahami satu sama lain-ssu!"

"Itulah, _Kiseki no Sedai_." Balas Aomine sambil tersenyum kecil.

- xXx -

Langkah Murasakibara dan Himuro yang terus melangkah keatas terdengar begitu jelas di _Castle_ yang nyaris tidak memiliki kehidupan tersebut. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Suara engahan nafas keduanya kini terdengar ketika mereka terhenti di sebuah pintu besar, pintu yang menunjukkan lantai 8 pada _Castle_ tersebut. Tempat dimana adik Himuro—Kagami Taiga berada.

Himuro sempat ragu ketika ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut. Tangannya sempat mundur kembali untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang ada didepannya saat ini, yang jadi pertanyaan saat ini hanyalah satu, apakah ia sanggup menerima kenyataan ketika ia berhasil menguak kebenaran tentang sosok adiknya?

Pikiran Himuro kini buyar ketika tangan Murasakibara berada di atasnya, seolah menopang tangan Himuro agar tetap kuat, agar ia bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Muro-chin~" cengir Murasakibara padanya, muka yang begittu lugu dan polos.

Senyum di rona muka Himuro kini tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ya, ia masih memilki Murasakibara dan teman yang lainnya. Ia harus melangkah maju!

Setelah meneguhkan hatinya, Himuro kini membuka pintu yang berada didepannya. Jauh didalam ruangan dengan berbagai senjata yang tertata rapi di ruangan tersebut—tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Midorima—kini terlihat sosok pemuda berambut _Maroon_ tengah menunggu sambil duduk bersila, ia menutup matanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sapa Himuro sambil menatap lurus kearahnya, mencoba memastikan sosok tersebut lebih dekat.

Perlahan, kilatan _Bloodstone_ terbuka, menatap tajam tamu yang baru saja datang ke ruangan miliknya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat siapa yang baru saja tiba ditempatnya saat ini. Sosok yang ia kenal, sangat dikenal olehnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Tatsuya." Senyum hambarnya kini terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau—apakah benar kau… Kagami Taiga?"

Pemuda bersurai _Maroon_ itu kini bangkit berdiri. "Kau tahu jawabannya, Tatsuya. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan matamu, begitu banyak kemiripan antara aku yang sekarang dengan aku yang dulu," Tangan Kagami kini terbuka, seolah merasakan angin yang berhembus kearahnya. "Dan, ya, aku adikmu yang telah meningggal, Tatsuya."

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau rela jiwamu dipanggil kembali, Taiga! Seharusnya kau sudah tenang, disini bukanlah tempatmu lagi!" Himuro setengah berteriak ketika ia mengatakannya.

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya alasanku, Tatsuya?" Kagami kini tersenyum simpul padanya, pancaran matanya diliputi oleh kesedihan. "Karena aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, maka dari itu aku kembali."

"A..Apa? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal.. untukku?"

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi diam kini meletakkan Kuroko di tempat yang cukup aman baginya.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan kakak-adik macam apa kalian sewaktu dulu, tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bila kau ingin merebut Muro-chin dariku, Kaga-chin~" Murasakibara masih berjongkok, tatapan matanya kini memandang kearah Kagami, seolah mengajaknya untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Heh," Kagami mengendus kecil. "Tampaknya kau kuat! Kalau begitu, lawan aku," dengan seringai yang lebar kini Kagami mengambil senjata terdekatnya, sebuah pedang dengan ukuran yang besar, sehingga ia memegang gagang pedang itu kebawah, iris tajam pedang itu sendiri kini bersentuhan dengan lantai. "kau juga bersiaplah, Tatsuya."

- xXx -

Kilat _Baby Blue_ kini terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan semua yang berada disekelilingnya tampak putih tanpa apapun yang berada disana. Seolah hanyut dalam dimensi tanpa waktu tersebut, _Angel_ bersurai _Icy Blue_ tersebut tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali melangkah maju.

"Dimana..ini?" Tatapan matanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang begitu kebingungan. "Seingatku tadi kami bertemu dengan Midorima-kun dan ia mengatakan akan mengembalikan ingatanku."

Dan, Kuroko Tetsuya kini menyadari sesuatu. Apakah ia berada dalam ingatannya sendiri sekarang?

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah sosok yang begitu ia kenal berada di hadapannya.

Sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang dicintainya, memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Seijuurou-kun.."

Telunjuk Seijuurou kini menunjuk pada sebuah arah, iris mata Kuroko kini melihat kearah tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah Kastil tua. Kuroko tambah bingung, karena sebelumnya ia tidak melihat apapun selain warna putih. Tapi, mengapa Kastil itu tiba-tiba muncul? Namun, ketika ia hendak bertanya, sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang berada didepannya kini menghilang.

"Apa ini adalah sebuah petunjuk untukku?"

Dengan mengabaikan seribu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, kini Kuroko melangkah kembali menuju Kastil tersebut. Kastil tua yang terlihat agak menyeramkan. Kuroko kini memasuki tempat tersebut, ia mengamati begitu kunonya tempat tersebut.

Dari jauh, ia melihat seseorang tengah memeluk lengan kakinya di ujung lorong tersebut. Sosok anak kecil dengan surai _Scarlet_ terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kuroko segera mendekat dan merasakan sesuatu.

_Mengapa, rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan sosok ini?_

Kuroko kini menepuk pundak sosok tersebut, dan begitu terkejutnya saat ia melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou saat masih kecil perlahan menatap iris _Baby Blue_ miliknya.

Dan, sebuah api kini membungkus sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Api milik Akashi, _Red Flame_ miliknya, namun api tersebut tidak terasa panas bahkan melukai dirinya.

Perlahan, kepingan demi kepingan ingatan merasuki tubuhnya.

Ia menutup matanya, ia merasakan hembusan memori yang dilupakannya kini kembali. Kenangan saat Akashi menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, masa lalu yang berbeda ketika ia menceritakan kisah tentang _Half_ kepadanya. Akashi menceritakan tentang orangtuanya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tentang kisah para _Half_. Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak yang berasal dari pencampuran _Devil_ dan _Angel_. Ayahnya adalah _Devil_, sedangkan Ibunya adalah _Angel_. Tetapi, Seijuurou memiliki tubuh fisik dan sayap seperti _Angel_, kemampuan dan intelegensi-nya sebanding dengan kaum _Devil_ yang dipuja-puja memiliki daya bertarung yang begitu luar biasa.

Mereka hidup disebuah tempat yang begitu damai, hari-hari Seijuurou kecil itu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, setidaknya sampai para _Angel_ dan _Devil_ datang ke tempat mereka dan menghancurkan semuanya. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh tepat didepan matanya, ibunya melindunginya dari kaum _Devil_, sedangkan Ayahnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika _Angel_ dalam jumlah banyak menyerangnya.

Trauma yang mendalam kini terlihat dipancaran mata Seijuurou kecil, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bagaimana orang yang paling berharga baginya dibunuh tepat didepan matanya. Hal itu menjadi sebuah percikan baginya, percikan dendam terhadap kaum _Angel_ dan _Devil_.

_Angel_ yang menemukan Seijuurou yang selamat kini membawa _Half_ yang malang itu ke dunia _Angel_ berada. Itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang Seijuurou ceritakan padanya dulu.

Seijuurou kecil kini mengikuti aturan main yang diberikan kepadanya, dengan maksud bila ia sudah memiliki kekuatan, ia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Ia akan membunuh semuanya!

Namun, mengenal sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, _Light Elemental_ yang memiliki hati selembut sutra itu kini melelehkan ambisinya untuk membalas dendam. Ia belajar banyak, kasih sayang yang ia terima darinya seolah mengingatkannya pada sosok Ibunya. Cinta yang sudah lama ia lupakan kini kembali menghiasi hatinya.

Itu adalah bagian dari masala lalu yang Akashi ceritakan padanya.

Kuroko kini kembali, sosok Seijuurou kecil yang berada dihadapannya kini menghilang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Kuroko kembali melangkah maju, mengumpulkan kembali pecahan ingatannya. Ia terus berjalan sampai kakinya menemukan sebuah gerbang yang tampaknya tersegel.

Kuroko menyentuh segel tersebut dengan perlahan, cahaya yang diberikan oleh Kuroko kini menjadi kunci untuk membuka segel tersebut. Daun pintu yang sedari tadi terkunci rapat kini mulai terbuka dengan lebar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kuroko pun memasuki tempat tersebut.

Sosok Angel bersurai _Scralet_ itu kini memandang kearahnya, sosoknya yang sepantaran dengannya, yang tampaknya tidak berbeda jauh dari umurnya saat ini.

"Tetsuya.." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, seolah meminta Kuroko untuk meraihnya.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu, ini adalah ingatan yang dibutuhkannya, ingatan yang tidak kunjung diingatnya, ingatan dimana ia mengikat janji dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, awal dari semuanya berasal.

Kuroko melangkah maju kedepan, ia meraih tangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu.. Cahaya terang kini memasuki tubuhnya.

**~TBC~**


	9. Eighth Phrase

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, Angel&Devil, Maybe OOC and some typo**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu**

**A/N : Holaa, Minna-san, akhirnya chapie ini bisa terapdet juga XD setelah author mogok" beberapa waktu lalu karena depresi yang melanda *kokcurhat. Chapie ini adalah chapie sebelum Final, karena di chapie selanjutnya, author akan men-tamat-kan cerita ini :D Buat beberapa adegan bertarungnya seperti biasa, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, tetapi semoga reader-tachi bisa menikmati ceritanya ya *bow**

**Special Thanks for Seijuurou Eisha, Lee Kibum, Yuna Seijuurou, Angel Muaffi, akanemori, jessyjasmine7, reika d'luv, Alenta93, InfiKiss, TitanofPianist, meychan5872682 & tetsuya kurosaki yang udah ripiu di chapie sebelumnya :*  
**

**Thank You for all review, fav, follow and all Silent Readers.**

**Author akan menunggu saran, kritik atau masukan kalian :)**

**Happy Reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a****.k.a renchanz**

* * *

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Eighth Phrase~

* * *

_Pecahan ingatan itu seperti mimpi yang telah lama kulupakan, mimpi yang begitu manis sehingga aku tidak ingin terbangun dari dekapan memori yang begitu memanjakanku. _

_Tetapi, aku memutuskan untuk menyatukan kepingan ingatan itu dan segera bangun untuk menyelamatkanmu._

_Takdir telah membuat kita terpisah oleh kenyataan yang pahit, Entah masa depan seperti apa yang akan menanti kita, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menerimanya. _

_Akan kuberikan setengah sayap ini, akan kuberikan separuh jiwa ini padamu, bila itu bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kematian._

_Karena kita terhubung antara satu sama lain. _

_Tidak peduli sesedih apapun, selama kita berada dalam naungan langit yang sama, kita akan menanggung penderitaan yang sama, setidaknya kau tidak akan sendiri di dalam dunia ini._

* * *

.

.

"_Tetsuya, ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Angel bersurai Scarlet itu mendadak menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia melihat kearah sampingnya dan menemukan tatapan Baby Blue kini memandang iris Deep Crimson miliknya._

"_Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Kau ingat tentang kewajiban Light Elemental untuk menyegel Emperor?" tanya Akashi padanya._

_Angel bermanik Baby Blue itu mengangguk. "Tentu aku ingat Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko kini tersenyum lembut. "Kau dan yang lainnya berjanji untuk berada di sisiku, maka dari itu, aku tidak akan takut."_

_Terlihat sosok Akashi kini hendak berbicara sesuatu, namun niatnya itu diurungkannya. Ia menyentuh pipi kekasihnya._

"_Seijuurou-kun, ada apa?" Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang menyentuh lembut pipinya, terasa begitu hangat._

"_Tetsuya," Akashi menutup matanya, ia kemudian membukanya secara perlahan, sambil menunjukkan senyum yang begitu rapuh. "Aku—tidak bisa menemanimu kelak, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko terdiam sejenak ketika mencerna jawaban dari Angel beriris Deep Crimson tersebut._

"_Kenapa Seijuurou-kun berkata begitu?"_

_Akashi kini menghela nafas kecil, ia berdiri untuk mengambil beberapa buku, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Setelah Akashi kembali, ia menunjukkan beberapa buku itu kepada Kuroko._

"_Aku tidak bisa berada disisimu, karena—mungkin aku adalah musuh yang seharusnya kau musnahkan, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ia tertawa kecil. "Seijuurou-kun, aku tahu kau suka menjahiliku, tetapi jangan berkata seolah itu sungguhan."_

_Pantulan Deep Crimson kini menatap serius iris Baby Blue. "Aku serius, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko menelan ludahnya, raut wajah yang Akashi pancarkan saat ini, pancaran mata yang menunjukkan saat ia dalam keadaan serius._

"_Bohong, kau tidak memiliki bukti apapun, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko kini mulai menyangkal pernyataan Akashi._

_Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia membuka buku pertama yang ia ambil dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa olehnya._

_**-Saat sang 'vessel' menyadari sosok lain dari dalam tubuhnya, sosok yang ia tahu akan bangkit suatu saat nanti, itu adalah pertanda pertama bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang 'vessel' dari sang Emperor.-**_

_Ia tetap meletakkan buku pertama didepan Kuroko, kemudian ia membuka buku kedua, pada halaman tertentu yang sepertinya sudah ia tandai._

_**-Kau akan terus bermimpi, bermimpi bagaimana pertarungan terakhir dengan sang Light Elemental, namun, saat kau bermimpi saat itu, kau tidak akan bisa mengingat akhir dari pertarungan tersebut.-**_

_Sama seperti buku sebelumnya, ia meletakkan buku kedua disebelah buku pertama, lalu ia mengambil buku ketiga._

_**-Saat Emperor mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya, kau akan mulai mendengar, bisikan suara dari masa lalu, pada era sebelum Emperor tersegel.-**_

_Setelah Akashi selesai meletakkan buku-buku itu, ia menunggu Kuroko untuk selesai membaca petunjuk yang ia berikan. Kuroko yang selesai membaca ketiganya kini menatap kearah Akashi dengan perlahan._

"_Aku mengalami ketiganya, Tetsuya. Aku bermimpi berhadapan denganmu, di medan perang, aku menjadi musuhmu." Akashi langsung menjawab, seolah tahu arti dari tatapan mata Angel berhelai Icy Blue tersebut._

"_Tidak mungkin Seijuurou-kun, ini konyol, seorang Angel tidak mungkin mengalami hal itu, kau tahu bahwa semua yang dijadikan 'vessel' oleh Emperor adalah Devil." _

"_Bila itu pada era sebelumnya—jawabannya mungkin 'ya', tetapi berbeda dengan era ini, Tetsuya."_

"_Apa maksud Seijuurou-kun?"_

"_Karena garis keturunan Akashi saat ini adalah seorang Half."_

_Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar, menatap kekasihnya ini dengan tidak percaya._

_Akashi kini mengambil buku terakhir yang ia bawa. _

"_Ini adalah buku yang kuambil dari tempat rahasia yang berada di perpustakaan, Tetsuya. Sejarah yang memberitahukan tentang Enperor." Akashi lalu membuka halaman tersebut dengan perlahan. Kuroko kini merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, seolah ia tidak ingin menatap tulisan yang kini berada didepannya. _

_**-Vessel atau Medium yang biasanya dijadikan tubuh yang tepat oleh Emperor, adalah seorang keturunan Devil yang kuat, penguasa terkuat yang para Devil miliki, petarung sekaligus Devil yang memiliki kemampuan Skill yang cepat, hanya keluarga Akashi yang akan menjadi vessel dari sosok Enperor. Saat segelnya melemah setelah 1000 tahun, ia akan langsung masuk kedalam jiwa bayi yang akan menjadi mediumnya.-**_

_Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, air mata Kuroko kini mengalir tanpa ia sadari. _

"_Kau berjanji akan berada disisiku saat kita akan melawan Emperor," Kuroko menyentuh buku tersebut, membaca ulang tulisan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kebohongan baginya. "kita akan mengakhiri peperangan ini dengan bahagia, dan setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku, kau berjanji akan membawaku pergi mengelilingi dunia ini, Seijuurou-kun." Ucapan Kuroko kini mulai airmata kini menjatuhi buku tersebut dengan perlahan._

_Akashi tidak kuasa untuk melihat sosok yang disayanginya kini terisak kecil. Angel bersurai Scarlet ini langsung menarik lengan Kuroko Tetsuya, menuntun tubuh sosok yang lebih kecil darinya dalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Tetsuya."_

"_Kau bohong 'kan? Seijuurou-kun, semua itu bohong 'kan! Katakan padaku bahwa itu tidak benar, katakan padaku bahwa kau akan berada di sampingku saat aku melawan Emperor kelak!" Kuroko kini berteriak, isakan dapat terdengar dalam pelukan Akashi._

_Akashi tersenyum pilu, hatinya kini telah hancur, hancur karena fakta yang ia tidak bisa terima, fakta yang mengharuskannya melawan sosok yang paling disayanginya kelak._

"_Tetsuya, seandainya aku bisa berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan berjalan seperti rencana kita sebelumnya, kau akan mengakhiri semuanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia," suara Akashi kini tercekat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa—merubah takdir ini."_

"_Kenapa.. dari semua yang berada di dunia ini, dari semua yang kukenal, mengapa harus kau!" Isakan Kuroko kini makin menjadi, saat itu, butiran air mata turun perlahan dari sosok Angel bersurai Scralet, ia hanya bisa mendekap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya lebih erat._

_Mengapa takdir membuat mereka untuk melawan antara satu sama lain?_

_Dosakah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, sosok yang dilahirkan dari pasangan Devil dan Angel, yang kini mencintai sosok Angel, seorang Light Elemental, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang ternyata ditakdirkan akan menjadi musuhnya kelak?_

_Setelah Akashi menceritakan hal tersebut, Kuroko kini mengurung dirinya, selama 3 hari, ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Akashi harus tidur di kamar Murasakibara—sang pemilik rumah yang kini pergi bersama Himuro—seorang diri. Awalnya Aomine hanya mengira bahwa itu adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, yang nyatanya belum secara resmi diberitahukan pada Sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi, baik Kise maupun Aomine kini mulai khawatir, ketika 3 hari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menampakkan dirinya._

_Pada jam makan pun, seperti apa Akashi memintanya untuk keluar, Kuroko tetap berdiam. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Akashi hanya meletakkan makanan tersebut didepan pintu, yang terkadang dimakan atau bahkan tidak disentuh oleh Angel bersurai Icy Blue tersebut._

_Hari keempat, Akashi berdiam seorang diri di tengah pantai yang telah senja, hanya ia dan deburan ombak yang berada di tempat itu saat ini. Ia menutup matanya, jujur saja ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan medium bagi sosok Emperor, siapakah orang yang tidak takut bila tubuhnya dikendalikan saat ia tidak sadarkan diri? Orang macam apa yang bersedia diambil alih paksa seperti itu? Bayangkan bila ada orang lain yang berada didalam dirimu, lalu sosok tersebut keluar saat kau tidak mengetahuinya, dan ia berbuat jahat pada orang lain._

_Untuk alasan diatas, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini, hanyalah bagaimana bila sosok Emperor memasukinya, lalu bagaimana bila ia menyakiti Sahabat-sahabat yang ia sayangi, dan terlebih, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, satu-satunya sosok yang merubah kehidupannya? Apakah ia hanya bisa berdiam menyaksikan sosok yang disayangi olehnya terluka begitu saja?_

_Saking kerasnya ia berpikir, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini mendekat kearahnya, duduk disampingnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Akashi sadar, hanyalah saat bahunya kini terasa hangat, seolah ada yang menutupi badannya. Lalu, saat ia melihat kearah samping, ia menemukan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Meskipun hanya kecil, ia masih mendengar isakan kecil dari sosok tersebut._

"_Tetsuya, kumohon.. berhentilah menangis." Hati Akashi kini sangat sakit, rasanya sudah lama rona senyum dari Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menghiasi harinya._

_Setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya isakan itu berhenti. _

"_Itu adalah terakhir kali.." Kuroko kini mulai berbicara, nada suaranya kini terdengar begitu berbeda, suara yang nyaris habis._

'_**Kau menangis hingga suaramu seperti itu, Tetsuya?'**_

"_..terakhir kali aku menangisi takdir kita. Sekarang, aku siap. Apakah yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Seijuurou-kun?"_

_Akashi yang sedari tadi melihat laut yang berada di depannya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok Angel bersurai Icy Blue tersebut._

_Saat melihat sosok yang sangat disaynginya, hatinya makin teriris._

_Meskipun Kuroko kini berhenti menangis, tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa matanya begitu sembab, bukan hanya mata bahkan hidung dan keseluruhan wajahnya kini menjadi merah. _

'_**Aku tahu kau berpura-pura, Tetsuya. Selama takdir ini belum berubah, kau akan tetap menangis dalam hatimu, sama sepertiku.'**_

"_Aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Shintarou, Atsushi dan Tatsuya," Akashi kini mulai berbicara. "Aku meminta Shintarou untuk menjadi mata-mata kelak ketika Emperor bangkit, ia tengah melatih dirinya bersama temannya saat ini, membuka Hidden Skill yang ia miliki," Akashi lalu memegang tangan Kuroko dengan lembut. "Atsushi dan Tatsuya—aku meminta mereka berdua untuk mencari cara agar Emperor dapat tersegel kembali. Makannya sudah setahun lebih mereka pergi."_

"_Lalu.. bagaimana denganku, Seijuurou-kun? Apakah yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Akashi tersenyum pilu. "Akan kuceritakan semua ini kepada Daiki dan Ryouta, mereka akan membantu kita. Daiki akan menghapus ingatanmu tentangku, Tetsuya. Semua tentang ingatanku."_

_**DEG**_

"_Apa—maksud perkataanmu, Seijuurou-kun?"_

"_Bila ingatanmu masih tetap mengingatku sebagai orang yang kau sayangi, kau tidak akan bisa menyegelku kelak, Tetsuya. Maka dari itu, semua ikatan tentang dirimu dan diriku, semua harus kita hilangkan."_

_Setelah Akashi mengatakan kata tersebut, ia melihat wajah Kuroko kini menjadi hampa._

"_Apa..yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Seijuurou-kun.." Senyum simpul kini terpasang diwajah Kuroko. "Setelah takdir memisahkan kita, apakah kenangan manisku denganmu, harus kuhapus juga?"_

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain, Tetsuya. Kau harus melupakanku."_

_Dan senyum itu, senyum yang seolah dipaksakan kini terlihat di rona wajah Kuroko._

"_Aomine-kun akan menghapus ingatanku?"_

_Dengan terpaksa, Akashi kini mengangguk kecil._

_Setelah mereka membulatkan tekad mereka, akhirnya mereka pergi menemui Aomine dan Kise yang sedang berlatih bersama. Panggilan Akashi yang mendadak itu membuat keduanya langsung kebingungan. Lalu, setelah semuanya terungkap, awalnya Aomine langsung marah, sedangkan Kise tidak bisa berkata apapun saat itu. Setelah Aomine agak tenang, akhirnya mereka kembali berbicara._

"_Kau yakin, akan menghapus semua kenanganmu bersama Akashi?" Aomine kini menatap Kuroko._

_Kuroko mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak ingin melupakan semua memori itu, terlalu sedih baginya untuk melupakan seseorang, apalagi sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini._

_Setelah menghela nafas yang sangat panjang, akhirnya Aomine setuju._

"_Baiklah, tapi—apa kau yakin bahwa semua ini akan berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan, Akashi? Maksudku, tentang semua ini, kemanakah kau akan pergi setelah aku menghilangkan eksitensimu dari Tetsu?"_

_Akashi menutup matanya, jemari Kuroko kini ia kaitkan pada jemari sang Fire Elemental._

"_Setelah kau menghilangkan ingatan Tetsuya, aku akan pergi mencari sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kalian," Akashi kini memandang semuanya. "Sebelumnya, aku telah meminta Atsushi dan Tatsuya untuk membawakan buku tentang Emperor, semoga kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu disana, apapun itu."_

"_Kau curang, Akashicchi.. Bagaimana kami bisa melawanmu nanti, bila saat itu tiba?"_

_Akashi kini memandang sang Thunder Elemental, ia tersenyum tipis._

"_Kalian pasti bisa, saat kalian bertemu denganku lagi, aku yakin Emperor telah bangkit. Maka dari itu, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghancurkanku. Karena kalian sahabatku, maka dari itu aku tidak khawatir. Bila bukan kalian, siapa lagi yang bisa menghancurkan Emperor? Demi kedamaian dunia ini, kalian harus menghancurkan Emperor, sekalipun kalian harus menghancurkan tubuhku."_

"_Kalau begitu, kita buat sebuah janji. Janji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi dan membawa kau pulang kembali, Akashi! Selama itu, jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyerah ketika Emperor menguasaimu!" tatapan Sapphire milik pemuda berhelai Navy itu kini menatap manik Deep Crimson yang sudah memperhatikannya._

"_Akan kuberitahu Murasakicchi, Himucchi dan Midorimacchi ketika mereka pulang."_

_Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa bila Shintarou, kalian tidak usah memberitahunya." _

"_Eh?" Kuroko kini menatap kearah Akashi, kebingungan, namun sebelum ia ingin menanyakannya, Akashi kini membuka mulutnya kembali._

"_Tetsuya, bila saat itu tiba," Akashi kini menyentuh tangan Kuroko, meletakkannya di dada milik Akashi. "Serang aku disini, kau mengerti?"_

_Jantung miliknya._

_Kuroko hanya terdiam, ia masih dilemma dengan pikirannya sendiri._

"_Apa aku harus menghapus ingatan Tetsu sekarang, Akashi?" Tanya Aomine memecahkan keheningan._

_Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Beri aku waktu sehari lagi, Daiki. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersama Tetsuya."_

_Aomine tersenyum kecil. "Take your time." Balasnya sambil berjalan keluar, membawa Kise dan meninggalkan keduanya di ruangan tersebut._

_- xXx -_

_Keesokan harinya, akhirnya saat itu tiba. Akashi dan Kise menunggu diluar saat Aomine menghapus ingatannya. Keduanya terdiam diluar, Akashi kini terhanyut oleh lamunan-nya sendiri, sedangkan Kise yang ingin berbicara dengan Akashi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya ketika sang Fire Elemental masih bermuka serius. _

_Dan, Pintu kamar itu terbuka secara paksa, menampakkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan pandangan yang hampa kini keluar, ia seakan lepas kontrol dan menyerang keberbagai arah menggunakan kekuatannya._

"_Tetsu! Jangan, jangan biarkan emosi itu menguasai dirimu!" Aomine kini setengah terluka saat keluar._

"_Aominecchi! Apa yang terjadi-ssu!?"_

"_Lupakan, tangkap Tetsu sebelum ia melukai dirinya!"_

_Kuroko yang menyerang ke berbagai arah kini tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca Jendela, hingga beberapa pecahan kaca itu terburai di lantai bawah._

"_Seijuurou-kun..! Seijuurou-kun…" Kuroko, dengan pandangan yang hampa seakan mencari sosok seseorang, "Seiju… Sei.. S.." seakan mulai melupakan nama yang terus ia panggil, mulut Kuroko kini tercekat. _

_Akashi Seijuurou kini hendak berlari kearahnya, sebelum Kuroko terjatuh dari tangga dan pecahan kaca dari Jendela itu menggores luka yang dalam pada bahu kirinya._

"_Tetsuya!" Akashi kini mengangkat sang Light Elemental yang tidak sadarkan diri, ia memeluk dengan erat sosok tersebut sebelum merobek lengan baju miliknya, lalu melilitkan pada bahu kiri Kuroko. _

"_Ryouta, tolong ambilkan kotak obat-obatan, aku akan membersihkan pecahan kaca di bahu Tetsuya dan kau obati Daiki!" titah Akashi dengan segera, mengangkat Kuroko dan membaringkannya di ruang tengah. _

_Setelah luka Kuroko selesai dibersihkan, dan terjahit oleh Akashi, Akashi kini tersenyum simpul._

"_Aku akan mengangkatnya ke kamarnya, sisanya, tolong kalian urus, Daiki, Ryouta."_

"_Akashicchi.. apapun yang terjadi, kumohon, jangan sampai Emperor benar-benar menguasaimu."_

_Akashi tersenyum kecil. _

"_Kita pasti akan membawamu kembali, Akashi."_

"_Terimakasih, Ryouta, Daiki. Sayonara."_

_Akashi lalu membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya—kamar milik mereka berdua. Setelah menyelimutinya, ia duduk sebentar di ruangan tersebut, menatap sosok Angel yang ia sayangi._

"_Ini adalah terakhir kali aku bisa berjumpa denganmu, Tetsuya." Akashi kini mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. _

"_Tetsuya—ah, apa aku harus menyebutmu Kuroko kembali?" senyumnya dengan sedih. _

_Akashi kini meletakkan tangannya di pipi Kuroko, membingkaikan tangannya dengan lembut disisi pipi kekasihnya. _

"_Kuroko.." Akashi kini mendekat kearahnya, mendekat ke telinganya. "Selamat tinggal."_

_Setelah Akashi mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, ia membuka jendela yang berada di kamar mereka. Setengah sayap Deep Crimson di kiri dan __H__itam di kanan kini terlihat jelas. Akashi kini pergi keluar dengan tatapan yang kosong, meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang diri._

_- xXx -_

Air mata Kuroko kini kembali mengalir, pandangannya kabur ketika ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Namun, setelah ia melihat dengan jelas pemandangannya saat ini, ia langsung terkejut.

Himuro dan Murasakibara tengah melawan Kagami Taiga, sosok yang diceritakan oleh Midorima sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun," Kagami kini melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Cepat pergi ke lantai selanjutnya, tinggalkan kami berdua disini!" Himuro berteriak dari arah kejauhan, ia tengah menahan serangan Kagami.

Setelah mengangguk, Kuroko kini berlari kearah tangga. Kagami menembakkan pistol dari sebelah tangannya kearah Kuroko. Namun peluru tersebut tertahan oleh tangan dari sosok _Golem_, sebuah Raksasa yang terbuat dari bongkahan batu.

"Kuro-chin," Suara Murasakibara kini terdengar di ujung ruangan, badannya sudah terluka parah, dari ujung perutnya kini mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Selamatkan Aka-chin. Kalau itu Kuro-chin, aku yakin kau pasti bisa~" ucapnya dengan nada yang ia paksakan seperti biasa, setidaknya ia harus terlihat kuat sebelum Kuroko pergi.

Kuroko hendak berkata sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke lantai atas.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi denganmu, Taiga." Himuro kini melihat sosok Murasakibara sebentar, karena dia lah, Murasakibara menjadi terluka. Karena keraguan dia untuk melawan Taiga, sebelum akhirnya Murasakibara menyadarkannya. Namun, harga yang dibayar oleh Murasakibara adalah luka yang ia peroleh sekarang. Memang ia adalah seorang _Earth Elemental_, tetapi bila berurusan dengan persenjataan, _Angel_ tingkat manapun tidak bisa menandingi seorang _Devil_ yang sejak kecil telah terlatih oleh berbagai macam senjata, contohnya adalah Kagami.

"Tatsuya, mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata," Kagami membuang pistol yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangan kirinya, lalu menghantamkan _Katana_ yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah tangannya itu kepada Himuro.

Melihat serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Kagami, Himuro kini menendang Pistol yang Kagami buang di dekatnya itu, Pistol tersebut langsung melayang ke atas. Tubuh Himuro kini bergerak ke sisi kiri untuk menghindari serangan Kagami, ia mengambil Pistol yang terjatuh tersebut.

Tidak kalah sigap, Kagami langsung mengayunkan senjata-nya kearah Himuro, namun Himuro memakai Pistol yang kehabisan peluru tersebut sebagai pelindung dirinya. Mata _Katana_ tersebut kini bersentuhan dengan _Handgun_, tak lama Himuro langsung loncat kebelakang, meninggalkan _Hangun_ yang terbelah menjadi 2.

"Tatsuya, mengapa kau bersekutu dengan para _Angel_? Mengapa kau mengkhianati kami semua! Mengapa kau harus melawan bangsamu sendiri!?"

"Tidak, Taiga. Dari awal aku memang tidak setuju dengan semua perlakuan _Devil_. Bila bukan karena kehadiranmu, aku tidak akan pernah menetap di _Underworld_."

"Tapi aku kembali, Tatsuya. Bergabunglah kembali dengan kami."

Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Selama ini aku selalu dibutakan oleh semua anggapan bahwa semua _Angel_ jahat. Tetapi apa perbedaan tersebut ketika _Angel_ berkata bahwa bangsa kita juga jahat? Setelah lama aku tinggal bersama dengan _Angel_, aku menyadari bahwa semua anggapan itu salah, Taiga. Kebaikan hanya muncul dari pribadi orang itu sendiri."

Kagami menatap kebawah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Tempatku bukanlah di _Underworld_."

Mata Kagami kini memadang tajam Himuro. "Bila kau memang tidak mau, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali merebutmu secara paksa!"

Kagami kini menyerang Himuro secara tiba-tiba. Himuro yang belum siap dengan serangan tersebut kini melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya. Namun suara senjata yang terjatuh kini terdengar saat Himuro menutup matanya. Penasaran karena tidak ada rasa sakit yang dialaminya, ia akhirnya membuka matanya. Sosok Golem berada didepannya. Golem yang tadi melindungi Kuroko kini melindungi Himuro.

"Bila kau berniat untuk merebut Muro-chin, aku tidak segan-segan, meskipun kau adalah adiknya sekalipun~" Murasakibara dengan sisa kekuatannya mengarahkan tangannya ke samping, membuat Golem itu memukulkan tangannya kearah Kagami dengan tiba-tiba. Serangan tersebut berhasil mengubur Kagami diantara reruntuhan tembok yang baru dihantamnya.

"Atsushi, kau sebaiknya tidak bergerak seperti itu, bagaimana bila lukamu makin melebar?" Tanya Himuro yang mendekat kearah Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak peduli, Muro-chin, tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu,"

"Apa itu, Atsushi?"

"Sepulang kita nanti dirumah, aku ingin makan cake besar buatanmu~" balasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Himuro kini memandang Murasakibara dengan datar, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan makanan disaat seperti ini.

Seketika itu juga, reruntuhan tembok yang menimpa Kagami meledak. Himuro dan Murasakibara melihat kearah Kagami yang keluar dari asap yang timbul dari ledakan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak boleh melupakan raksasa batu yang dikendalikan oleh _Earth Elemental_," Matanya memandang tajam kearah Murasakibara. Kagami melihat Himuro yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir saat melihat Murasakibara. "Tck, Kau tidak pernah berubah, Tatsuya."

"Taiga, hentikanlah ini semua. Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kau tidak perlu berada disini dan melawan kami seperti ini!"

Kagami tersenyum hambar. "Tatsuya, meskipun aku bukan adik kandungmu, kau akan tetap berkata seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita—"

"Bukan saudara." Kagami langung memotong pembicaraan Himuro. "Aku mengetahuinya sewaktu _Emperor_ membangkitkanku, ia memberiku penglihatan untuk melihat masa laluku, meskipun hanya sesaat. Tetapi, kita tidak memiliki hubungan saudara, Tatsuya."

"Memangnya.. kenapa kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan saudara kandung? Apa yang kalian berdua lalui bersama itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, kan." Murasakibara yang diam kini ikut bicara. "Seperti aku dan Aka-chin, Kise-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, Kuro-chin, semua sudah kuanggap bagian dari keluargaku meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, begitu juga Muro-chin saat ini."

"Atsushi.."

"Bila aku bukan adikmu, hanya aku yang mengatur kehidupanku, Tatsuya. Kau tidak usah ikut campur, ini jalanku, jalan yang kupilih." Kagami kini mengambil beberapa senjata yang terletak di dinding, ia melempar beberapa kearah Himuro dan Murasakibara, setelah itu ia mengambil beberapa pistol dan menembakkan peluru-nya kearah mereka berdua.

Murasakibara yang hendak memanggil Golemnya tampak kehabisan tenaga, sedangkan Himuro yang memasang pelindung dari pasirnya khawatir bila senjata itu berhasil menembus pasirnya.

Betul saja, senjata itu berhasil melewati perlindungan mereka. Himuro langung memeluk Murasakibara dari depan, tidak ingin membuat luka baru pada _Angel_ bersurai _Violet_ tersebut.

Namun, hawa dingin tiba-tiba terasa, senjata tersebut kini diselimuti oleh es. Sehingga senjata itu terjatuh sebelum mengenai tubuh Himuro.

"Yo, Himuro, Murasakibara, lalu.. Kagami." Aomine kini terlihat bersama Ogiwara dan Kise. Mereka sedang merangkul Ogiwara, membantunya untuk berjalan.

Kagami melihat kearah tamu mereka yang baru datang. "Aomine."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menjadi musuhku, Kagami. Lalu, sosok kakak yang kau ceritakan itu adalah Himuro, bukan begitu?"

Kagami tidak menggubris pertanyaan Aomine, ia melihat kearah sampingnya. "Kenapa kau berada disini, Ogiwara?"

"Ogiwaracchi adalah teman kami-ssu! Tentu saja ia berada disini sekarang."

"Cih.. Pengkhianat." Balas Kagami dengan muka yang dingin.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku, Kagami." Ogiwara memandang lurus kearah mata Kagami. "Tidakkah kau juga seharusnya begitu?"

Kagami membuang mukanya. "Hidupku telah kuabdikan pada _Emperor_, bila ia mengatakan untuk membunuh kalian semua, akan kulakukan itu, termasuk untuk membunuhmu, Tatsuya."

"Kenapa kau itu kepala batu sekali sih? Apa salahnya kau berkata jujur seperti sebelumnya, Kagami!? Sewaktu kita berdua bertemu di hutan saat itu?"

Kise dan yang lainnya kini memandang kearah Aomine.

"Aominecchi, kau pernah bertemu dengan Kagami sebelumnya?"

Aomine mengangguk "Saat aku pergi untuk mencari _Hidden Skill_-ku, aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu mencari tempat untuk bermalam."

"Sekarang kondisinya berbeda, saat kau menginjak tempat ini, kalian semua adalah musuhku!" Kagami kini menembakkan pistolnya kearah Aomine.

Aomine dengan segera membekukan peluru tersebut, membuatnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Himuro, Bagaimana?" Aomine kini melirik kearah Himuro. Meminta persetujuannya untuk melawan Kagami. Himuro kini berdiri, ia mengambil _Tonfa_ yang berada di dinding dekatnya. "Terimakasih, Aomine. Tetapi ini adalah pertarunganku dengan Taiga. Tolong, jagalah Atsushi dan jangan campuri pertarunganku." Mata _Raven_ Himuro kini berkilat dengan terang, seakan ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk melawan Kagami.

Kagami kini melihat kearah Himuro, ia melempar pistolnya kesamping dan mengambil sebuah pedang besar yang tertancap di lantai. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan, Tatsuya."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Taiga." Ucap Himuro dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Keduanya kini maju kedepan. Kedua senjata mereka kini beradu, tidak satupun diantara mereka yang menunjukkan sebuah keraguan saat ini. Ingatan akan masa lalu mereka kini bermunculan saat mereka berhadapan antara satu sama lain.

'_Taiga, jangan mengayunkan pedangmu seperti itu. Kau tahu musuh bisa membaca gerakanmu dengan mudah! Apalagi butuh waktu untuk mengangkat pedang seberat itu!' _

'_Ah, berisik, Tatsuya! Lihat saja, dengan pedang ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!' _

Kagami mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, tetapi Himuro dengan cepat menunduk, membuat pedangnya kini menghancurkan dinding yang berada dibelakang Himuro.

'_Kenapa aku selalu kalah denganmu sih, sekali-kali aku ingin menjadi kuat dan melindungimu, Tatsuya.'_

'_Haha~ itu karena Taiga masih harus berlatih, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi kuat.'_

'_Kalau begitu, sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan selalu berada disisiku ya, Tatsuya!'_

'_Tentu saja, Taiga. Kau pasti akan menjadi Devil yang kuat kelak.'_

Keduanya kini bertarung dengan sengit, bahkan sisa anggota yang berada disana tidak bisa mencampuri pertarungan diantara mereka. Pertarungan tanpa menggunakan element mereka. Jadi inilah, kemampuan pertarungan yang dipuja-puja bagi kaum _Devil_ yang mampu memakai senjata dengan lihai.

Kekuatan 2 _Devil_ ini makin berkurang, mereka sama-sama kelelahan, dan luka banyak terlukis di badan keduanya, goresan itu menciptakan aliran kental berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh mereka. Tetapi tidak satupun diantara mereka yang mengalah. Keduanya kini terengah, Ini adalah serangan penentuan, serangan terakhir sebelum semuanya selesai.

"Kita akhiri semuanya, Taiga!"

Keduanya kini saling berlari untuk memukul mundur, saat keduanya bertemu, sebuah ledakan kini terjadi. Asap berkumpul disekitar mereka, membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya penasaran siapakah yang akan menang pada pertarungan ini.

Keduanya kini rubuh.

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara memastikan agar Himuro masih hidup.

Perlahan, tangan Himuro kini naik keatas. Dirinya masih terengah-engah. Sedangkan Kagami hanya terdiam, ia tersenyum hambar, tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan kembali.

Muka Kise kini mencerah, mengetahui temannya telah menang dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Himuro kini mendekati Kagami.

"Kau menang, Tatsuya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Taiga, ikutlah denganku, kau tidak usah berada disini."

"Sebeneranya aku ingin pergi bersamamu, tapi diriku yang sekarang bukanlah Taiga yang dulu kau kenal, Tatsuya." Badan Kagami kini mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

"Taiga?! Kenapa tubuhmu—"

"Karena waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Tatsuya. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi."

"Taiga!"

"Tatsuya," Kagami kini menatap mata Himuro, ia menunjukkan cengirannya. "Apa aku sudah kuat sekarang?"

Airmata Himuro kini turun secara perlahan.

"Ya.. kau sudah kuat, Taiga, seperti janjimu dulu."

"Jaga dirimu, Tatsuya." Seketika itu pun, Kagami langsung menghilang, gumpalan debu kini berada di tangan Himuro yang masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Taiga.."

Pundak Himuro kini ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Kau tahu, Himuro? Sewaktu ia berjumpa denganku, ia banyak menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah banyak mengajariku tentang banyak hal, Aomine. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, dan kuharap sebelum akhir hidupku aku bisa bertemu dengannya."_

"_Bila kau bertemu dengannya di medan perang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_2 hal yang ingin kulakukan, akan kupenuhi janjiku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama hidupku ini akan bertahan."_

"_Bertahan? Kau sakit?"_

_Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Tidak, tetapi hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama, dan aku yakin itu. Dengan sisa waktuku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, setidaknya, aku ingin agar dia tidak usah khawatir lagi tentangku."_

"_Hmmm~ sepertinya kau sangat menyanyangi orang itu ya?"_

_Cengiran Kagami kini merekah._

"_Tentu saja! Dia itu kakakku, meskipun kami tidak memiliki ikatan darah sekalipun, tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri!"_

_Aomine kini mengambil perlengkapannya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi._

"_Oh ya, aku lupa menanyakan siapa namamu kemarin."_

"_Kagami.. Kagami Taiga."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Taiga.." senyum tulus kini terukir di wajah Himuro. "Semoga kau tenang disana."

"Sekarang, kita harus menyusul Tetsuya, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ogiwara kini mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari lantai atas.

Aomine kini kembali merangkul Ogiwara, sedangkan Himuro mendekat kearah Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, kau bisa berjalan?"

Murasakibara mengangguk kecil. Setidaknya ia telah melilitkan sobekan bajunya untuk mengikat perutnya, memberhentikan aliran darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Himuro kini membantu Murasakibara untuk berdiri.

"Kita harus cepat pergi keatas-ssu!"

"Tunggu kami, Tetsu!"

- xXx -

Kuroko kini terengah, sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara dan Himuro, ia terus berlari keatas untuk menyelamatkan Akashi. Namun, pada lantai yang diinjaknya sekarang, terlihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang membaca buku.

Menyadari kedatangan Kuroko, kini sosok tersebut meletakkan bukunya. Kilatan _Gray_ miliknya kini menatap iris _Baby Blue_ dengan dingin.

Ternyata Kuroko telah tiba dilantai 12, tempat Mayuzumi Chihiro berada.

"Kuroko—Tetsuya?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Mayuzumi-san."

Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa melupakan sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro? Sosok yang diklaim oleh Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pengganti dirinya untuk berada disisi Sang _Fire Elemental_ tersebut?

"Aku tahu, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, saat aku menemani Akashi ke Dunia _Upperworld_, tempat kalian berada."

"Kenapa… Kau bergabung dengan _Emperor_?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memandang wajahnya.

Mayuzumi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kuroko, kini ia menatap sang _Light Elemental_ dengan tatapan yang dingin. "Karena sekarang kau berada dalam era kuasaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi keatas dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak ingin berhadapan denganmu, tetapi bila kau menghalangi jalanku, aku tidak akan segan untuk melawanmu, Mayuzumi-san."

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kekuatan kita bukanlah kekuatan yang sama seperti _elemental_ lain yang lebih bereksperimen dengan berbagai serangan, maka dari itu, akan kuakhiri ini secepatnya!" Mayuzumi kini melancarkan sebuah serangan, serangan dengan beberapa bola hitam kecil.

Kuroko yang menyadari kedatangan serangan itu langsung menempis serangan tersebut dengan kekuatan cahayanya, seketika ketika sang Cahaya dan Kegelapan bertemu, mereka melebur menjadi satu sebelum hilang.

"Cahaya dan Kegelapan akan membuat sebuah dimensi baru, dimana kau akan menghilang didalamnya, ketika kau terbungkus dalam kegelapan, kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Kuroko-kun."

"Jadi, bila serangan itu berhasil mengenaiku, itu berarti aku akan menghilang?"

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, Kuroko-kun," Mayuzumi kini melihat kearah Kuroko. "Bila kau memiliki alasanmu untuk membebaskan sosok Akashi Seijuurou, aku pun memiliki alasan mengapa aku tetap setia pada Emperor, kau memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi milikmu, dan aku memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua sama-sama memperjuangkan apa yang kita berdua miliki, 'kah?"

"Setidaknya kau melakukannya demi merebut kembali hal yang sangat berarti bagimu," Mayuzumi kini kembali menyerang Kuroko. Kecepatan, bahkan kemampuan bertarungnya nyaris mirip dengan Kuroko, seakan ia melawan _Copy_-an dari dirinya sendiri. Hal yang membedakan hanyalah kekuatan Mayuzumi lebih kuat dibandingkan Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidakkah kau juga memperjuangkan hal yang berarti bagimu?"

"Keluarga Mayuzumi dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh _Emperor_, 1000 tahun lalu, saat keluarga kami nyaris terbunuh, maka dari itu, kami semua telah mengabdi setia pada _Emperor_. Pada kebangkitannya di era ini, kami akan membantu meluruskan ambisinya yang selama ini tertunda. Karena pada era sebelumnya, _Dark Elemental _tidak pernah menjadi kanidat yang kuat untuk _Emperor_, maka dari itu, _Light Elemental_ tidak bisa dimusnahkan terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan sekarang, aku ada untuk memusnahkanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Mayuzumi akhirnya menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Kuroko terkejut ketika kegelapan kini muncul dari bawah, tempat dimana ia berdiri. Ketika ia ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia seolah tenggelam dalam Kegelapan tersebut. Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya Kuroko melebarkan sayapnya, berniat untuk terbang keatas. Namun, saat sayapnya hendak membawanya ke atas, Kegelapan kini menerjangnya dari bawah, membuat dirinya masuk kedalam lingkaran Kegelapan dengan seutuhnya.

Dimensi tanpa ruang dan waktu, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di mata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Apa kau lebih memilih untuk kembali, Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

Suara Mayuzumi Chihiro dapat terdengar dengan jelas dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, aku akan keluar dan menyelamatkan Seijuurou-kun!"

"_Meskipun sepahit apapun kenyataan yang akan kau dapatkan?"_

"Kau tidak bisa mencegahku, Mayuzumi-san."

"_Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawamu pada masa depan."_

Setelah Mayuzumi mengakhiri perkataanya, tiba-tiba sosok yang ia kenal berada di hadapannya saat ini. Sosok Aomine Daiki kini memunggunginya.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko kini berlari kearahnya, memegang pundak Aomine. Tetapi, ia merasakan tubuh yang dipegangnya itu sangat dingin. Perlahan sosok tersebut menghadap kebelakang, lalu jauh dengan luka dan darah yang berada di tubuhnya.

"A..Aomine-kun.." Mata Kuroko kini melebar, suaranya tercekat ketika melihat Sahabat yang ia sayangi kini tampak tidak bernyawa dihadapannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kini sosok Kise Ryouta datang dengan kondisi yang sekarat.

"Ku..Kurokocchi.." _Angel_ bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu langsung menahan tubuh milik Kise.

"Kise-kun? Apa yang terjadi!?" Panik Kuroko.

"L..Larilah, Kurokocchi.. Larilah ke..tempat yang aman.." Seketika itu Kise langsung roboh dalam dekapan Sang _Light Elemental._

"K..Kise..kun?"

Tak lama, sosok lain kini muncul. Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya. Himuro tidak sadarkan diri, badannya dipenuhi oleh luka, sama seperti Kise maupun Aomine. Ia berada dalam dekapan Murasakibara yang tengah menangis, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian Himuro berubah menjadi abu. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, Murasakibara kini menatap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuro-chin.. Jangan kemari.."

Sebuah pedang dengan pantulan _Blue Flame_ kini menancap pada tubuh Murasakibara, ketika tubuh Kuroko hendak mendekatinya.

"B..Bohong.. tidak mungkin.. semua.." Kuroko, dengan tatapan yang horror kini hendak berlari kebelakang, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok Midorima Shintarou tergantung dengan darah yang menetes kebawah, sama seperti _Angel_ lainnya.

"M..Midorima-kun.. semua.. tidak.." Langkah kaki Kuroko terus mundur kebelakang. Hingga ia menyentuh batas antara dirinya dan Kegelapan tersebut.

"ARGHHHHH!" Kuroko berteriak, ia menangis dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. Bohong 'kan? Mengapa semua yang ia lihat begitu nyata baginya saat ini? Kental dan amis darah yang ia rasakan oleh indra tubuhnya, kehangatan sosok yang ia pegang, semua itu seolah nyata.

"_Bagaimana, Kuroko-kun? Apa kau mau kembali? Apa kau yakin kau bisa menahan semua itu ketika teman-temanmu berusaha melindungimu dari sosok Emperor?"_

"Bila.. Bila aku tidak kembali, semua itu tidak akan terjadi, 'kan?" Angel bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu tampak ketakutan, tubuhnya perlahan merosot, kemudian ia melihat tangannya sendiri. Darah yang masih menempel karena menyentuh tubuh Kise terlihat jelas di telapak tangannya.

"_Bila kau tidak ada di dunia ini, kau tidak mungkin melihat temanmu menderita, Kuroko-kun."_

"Bila..aku tidak ada.."

Lalu saat itu, kegelapan makin menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Diluar, Mayuzumi menghela nafas kecil. Ia hendak mengambil bukunya yang berada di lantai dan hendak pergi untuk memberitakan kabar ini pada _Emperor_, sebelum sebuah suara mengangetkannya. Mayuzumi tidak melihat baying-bayang itu dengan jelas, tetapi satu hal yang ia ketahui, bahwa sisa dari _Red Flame_ yang entah berasal dari mana memasuki dimensi kegelapan tersebut.

Kuroko tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya bergerak seperti mengerumulkan sesuatu dengan suara yang kecil dan badannya agak menggigil. Sesekali ia memandang jazad teman-temannya yang masih berada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan horror, kemudian ia memeluk lututnya kembali.

"Tetsuya."

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya keatas, menemukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah menatapnya.

"S..Seijuurou-kun?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum, meski tubuhnya semua tercipta melalui api, api yang menyerupai sosok Akashi.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, Tetsuya. Ini bukanlah tempatmu, ini bukanlah masa depanmu." Tangan Akashi kini mendekap pipi Kuroko, sama seperti sebelumnya, api yang menyentuhnya tidak terasa panas.

"Tapi, semuanya.. karena aku.."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Masa depan belum ditentukan, Tetsuya. Bila kau bisa merubahnya sekarang, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. Bila kau berdiam seperti ini, mungkin apa yang menjadi mimpi burukmu itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

Secerah harapan kini muncul dimata Kuroko.

"Lagipula, kau berjanji 'kan? Bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi dan mengembalikanku seperti semula, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko kini tersenyum kecil. "Kau selalu menuntun jalanku saat mataku menjadi buta akan kebenaran, Seijuurou-kun." Tangan Kuroko kini menyentuh tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. "Tunggu aku, Seijuurou-kun. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil ketika tubuh Kuroko kini bersinar dengan terang. Lalu, semua yang berada di tempat tersebut tampak kabur. Hal yang selanjutnya Kuroko lihat adalah tempat dimana ia bertarung dengan Mayuzumi.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau bisa..?" Mayuzumi kini menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Hal itu tidaklah penting, Mayuzumi-san. Sekarang, kita akhiri pertarungan kita!"

Mereka saling melawan satu sama lain, meskipun kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Kuroko tidak sekuat Mayuzumi, tetapi Kuroko tetap bertahan untuk melawan Mayuzumi.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau tahu semua yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Meskipun kau berhasil menang dariku, kekuatanmu tidak akan cukup untuk melawan Emperor!"

Kuroko terengah, nafasnya kini tersengal tidak beraturan. "Aku..tidak sendiri, Mayuzumi-san. Masih ada Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun, Midorima-kun, bahkan Seijuurou-kun."

Mata Mayuzumi kini menyipit. "Kenapa.. kau selalu melihat semua dalam sisi yang positif, tidakkah kegelapan berhasil menyelimuti hatimu?" Mayuzumi kini menghentakkan tangannya kedepan saat senjata berupa kegelapan miliknya beradu dengan milik Kuroko. Hal itu membuat Kuroko tersungkur kebawah.

Kuroko masih menatap sosok Mayuzumi dari bawah. "Bila kau bertanya, kegelapan telah lama menyelimutiku, Mayuzumi-san. Hidupku tanpa Seijuurou-kun bagaikan Hidup tanpa sebuah cahaya, tetapi, mengetahui masih ada setitik cahaya untuk menyelamatkannya, meskipun sedikit sekalipun, aku akan berusaha. Itulah hal yang membawaku pergi meninggalkan sisi gelap dari hatiku."

Mayuzumi masih menatap Kuroko Tetsuya, terdiam akan perkataannya.

Kuroko kini mulai berdiri. "Mayuzumi-san bilang bahwa keluargamu berhutang pada _Emperor_ selama 1000 tahun. Apakah ini yang Mayuzumi-san inginkan?"

"Apa..maksudmu?"

"Keturunan garis keluarga mungkin tidak bisa dihindari, tetapi, apa Mayuzumi-san memang menginginkan hal ini? Hidup yang terikat dengan balas budi untuk _Emperor_?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu semuanya!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang bagaimana keluargamu dan sebagaimana keras kau melatih dirimu agar pantas menjadi kanidat _Emperor_, Mayuzumi-san. Tetapi, hidupmu adalah milikmu! Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Mata Mayuzumi kini melebar. Semenjak ia kecil sekalipun, ia terus dilatih oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk bermain bersama teman sebayanya, atau bahkan keluar untuk bermain sendiri sekalipun. Seluruh hidupnya ia abdikan untuk menjadi kanidat _Emperor_. Dan kini, sosok Kuroko Tetsuya lah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa hidupnya adalah miliknya, dan ia berhak melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya.

Tubuh Mayuzumi kini terjatuh.

Apakah ini yang selama ini diinginkannya?

Ia ingin terbang layaknya burung yang terbebas dari sangkarnya, ia ingin mengenal dunia yang belum pernah dilihatnya semenjak kecil. Ia ingin terbebas dari belenggu yang mengikatnya semenjak kecil. Tetapi, apa itu benar?

"Pergilah.."

"Eh?"

"Pergilah, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko kini berlari menjauhi sang _Dark Elemental_. Bila ia memang membiarkan Kuroko untuk melangkah maju, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kuroko sempat melihat kebelakang sejenak, ia melihat sosok Mayuzumi yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat sebelumnya.

'_Setelah melewati lantai ini, aku akan bertemu dengan Emperor.. akan kuakhiri semuanya.'_

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nah, karena next chapie adalah chapter terakhir, author akan memberi sedikit bocoran untuk minna-san~ ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana cerita selanjutnya, akankah cerita ini berakhir Happy ataukah Sad End? ;)

**Last Phrase Preview :**

"_Menyerahlah, Emperor, akan kuakhiri semuanya saat ini!" Kuroko kini mengarahkan Sword of Zenith Light-nya kepada Emperor._

"_Bila.. dengan setengah sayap ini aku bisa menghalangiya, aku tidak peduli, biarkanlah tubuh ini hancur, itu lebih baik dibanding aku kehilanganmu, Tetsuya!" Setengah sayap hitam di sebelah Kanan dan Deep Crimson disebelah kiri kini terlihat dengan jelas. Makin lama sayap itu makin rontok, menyisakan sayap yang sedikit di tubuh Akashi Seijuurou._

"_Seijuurou, kau-!" Emperor kini mengumpat sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang menahannya._

_Mata Kuroko kini melebar. "Mayuzumi..san?"_

"_Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang memberitahukanku bahwa hidupku adalah milikku, Kuroko-kun."_

"_Sekarang, Kurokocchi! Akhiri semuanya!"_

"_Seijuurou-kun." Tangannya kini menyentuh tubuh Akashi yang makin lama makin mendingin._

_Satu-satunya cara adalah memberikan ½ dari hidupmu pada 'vessel' tersebut._

"_Tetsu! Kau bisa meninggal bila kau terus memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, cukup, hentikan!"_

_Aku tidak peduli, bila ½ kekuatanku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu!_

_._

_._

"_Kita berjanji bahwa kita akan kembali bertemu, 'kan? Seijuurou-kun." Air mata Tetsuya perlahan turun, ia memeluk erat tubuh Akashi Seijuurou._


	10. Last Phrase

**The World Between Light and Darkness  
**~Last Phrase~

* * *

_Ini adalah sebuah kisah, dimana penghapusan The War Without End akan berlangsung. _

_Takdir, yang mempertemukan 2 individu yang berbeda. Dengan ketulusan Sang Angel, ambisi Sang Half untuk memusnahkan kaum Angel dan Devil terhenti._

_Tetapi, takdir juga yang memisahkan sepasang kekasih antara Half dan Angel yang terkait dengan benang merah dan ikatan cinta. Takdir membuat mereka harus bertemu di medan perang sebagai musuh ablosute yang tidak pernah berubah semenjak leluhur mereka._

_Saat terakhir dimana Sang Penentu akan memutuskan antara dunia atau seseorang yang amat dia sayangi.._

_Bila pilihan itu ada ditanganmu,_

_._

_._

_Manakah yang akan kau pilih?_

* * *

.

.

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_ itu terdengar begitu tergesah-gesah, ia tidak peduli bila energinya telah terkuras banyak. Tetapi berkat kebaikan Sahabat-Sahabatnya, lalu bantuan dari Sang_ Dark Elemental_, Kuroko Tetsuya dapat melangkah maju untuk menemui _Emperor_ di lantai terakhir, lantai 13 pada _Catle_ tua ini.

Pintu dengan ukiran sulur _Gothic_ yang menyeramkan kini terpasang di pintu besar didepannya, tempat dimana penentuan terakhir akan terjadi. Sebenarnya interior bangunan pada _Castle_ tersebut menyerupai _Mansion_ pada era _Medieval_, tetapi perbedaannya, _Catle_ tersebut terlihat agak menyeramkan dengan lukisan-lukisan berdarah yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong. Dibanding _Castle_, ini lebih menyerupai sebuah istana hantu.

Kuroko menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, meskipun ia seorang _Light Elemental_ sekalipun, tetapi suara yang begitu hening dan nyasir tidak menunjukkan radar kehidupan itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ditambah dengan udara dingin yang berhembus ditempat itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki manik _Baby Blue_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika ia membayangkan seribu pemikiran tentang hantu maupun zombie yang berputar dalam ingatannya saat ia pergi ke dunia manusia dulu dan tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sebuah rumah yang sedang menyetel film horror di dalamnya.

'_Tidak, tidak, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Tetsuya,'_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri. _'Kau harus cepat membuka pintu ini dan menyelamatkan Seijuurou-kun.'_

Sang _Light Elemental_ kini meneguhkan hatinya, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh muka pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya secara perlahan. Ruangan dengan Cat berwarna _Red Blood_ dan _Black_ kini tercampur pada ruangan tersebut. Sebuah Kursi kerajaan berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Seseorang sedang terduduk disana, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Manik _Heterochrome_-nya memandang lurus sosok yang beru saja memasuki era kuasanya.

Sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan menyambut kedatangan Kuroko Tetsuya. "Selamat datang," ucapnya dengan nada yang mengerikan. Namun sedetik kemudian, sosok tersebut telah hilang dari pandangannya. "_**Tetsuya**_." Kuroko bergidik saat suara itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelinganya, sosok Akashi Seijuurou kini berada di belakangnya.

_Blue Flame_ kini berhasil membuat Kuroko tersungkur setelah menabrak dinding yang berada di sampingnya. _Emperor_ mengeluarkan _Blue Flame_ dan menghempaskannya pada Kuroko, membuat tubuh mungil pemilik manik _Baby Blue_ itu melayang ke tembok sampingnya.

"UKHH!" Kuroko menutup mulutnya memakai sebelah tangannya. Getaran keras antara tubuhnya dan dinding tersebut berhasil membuat sepercik darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya sambil menciptakan _Blue Flame_ dalam ukuran kecil ditangannya. "Panggung drama ini tidak akan seru bila kau kalah dengan mudah."

Meski punggungnya kini terasa sakit, Kuroko mencoba untuk bangkit dari serangan tersebut.

"Kau betul, _Emperor_. Aku disini untuk menyegelmu, tidak seru bila aku kalah seperti ini." Balasnya sambil mengelap darah tersebut ke baju yang ia kenakan. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu." Kilatan _Baby Blue_ yang dipancarkan oleh Kuroko kini menampilkan sorotan mata yang serius.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Kuroko Tetsuya."

_Emperor_ kini menciptakan sebuah pedang dari _Blue Flame_ di tangan kirinya. Kuroko pun tidak kalah cepat untuk menciptakan sebuah pistol dari gabungan _element-element_ cahaya-nya. Kuroko menembakkan beberapa peluru yang berisi _element_-nya. _Emperor_ yang sigap tentu bisa menghindari serangan tersebut dengan lihai.

Tetapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memang cerdik, ia membidikkan pistolnya hingga sosok _Emperor_ tersudut dan beberapa serangannya kini berhasil mengenai sang _Fire Elemental_. Ditambah lagi kecepatan yang menjadi _skill_ istimewa bagi _Light Elemental_ ini membuat _Emperor_ tampak tersudut.

_Emperor_ tersenyum sinis, "Ya, tidak akan seru bila kau tidak melawan seperti ini."

Tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut, _Emperor_ menghentakkan tangannya, membuat hujan api kini menjatuhi Sang _Light Elemental_ yang masih terkejut. Dengan cepat Kuroko memasang _Barrier_ dari cahaya, mencegah serangan kental seperti lahar itu mengenai dirinya.

Tidak bisa bernafas lega, setelah serangan tersebut reda, sosok _Emperor_ kini berada di hadapannya. Ia menunjukkan _smirk_-nya sebelum pedang tersebut berhasil merobek _Barrier_ yang Kuroko ciptakan. Dengan cepat _Emperor_ kini mengayunkan pedangnya. Meskipun Kuroko sempat menghindari serangan tersebut, luka goresan di wajahnya kini terlihat dengan jelas. Aliran kental berwarna merah keluar dari kulit pipinya.

Pemilik helaian _Icy Blue_ kini menciptakan sebuah pistol lagi di tangan kirinya. Peluru yang dikeluarkan oleh _Double Gun_ ini menyerang _Emperor_ dengan cepat. Beberapa tembakan Kuroko yang tidak bisa dihindarinya kini dibalas oleh serangan api, yang menghasilkan beberapa ledakan kecil saat cahaya dan api tersebut bertemu.

Saat asap mengebul di ruangan tersebut, mata Kuroko menjadi awas untuk mencari sosok _Emperor_, namun sosok tersebut tidak berada di tempat sebelumnya. _Emperor_ menghilang!

Mata Kuroko terpejam, ia tidak boleh panik saat ini. Satu-satunya yang harus dilakukannya adalah berpikir dengan dingin, jangan sampai ketakutan terhanyut dalam pikirannya saat ini. Sayup-sayup, Sang _Light Elemental_ mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara yang beberapa kali membuatnya terluka parah. Tidak salah lagi, _Emperor_ sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang Kuroko dalam sekali serangan!

"Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal, Tetsuya." Ucap _Emperor_ sambil menghempaskan bola _Blue Flame_-nya. Serangan tersebut kini membelah asap yang sedari tadi membuat pandangan Kuroko menjadi kabur. Bila sosok yang dilawan _Emperor_ masih sama dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dulu, mungkin serangan itu akan membuatnya terluka parah saat ini. Tetapi kini berbeda, Sepasang sayap putih terlihat melindungi Sang _Light Elemental_.

Seekor _Pegasus_ kini menebarkan sayapnya ketika serangan tersebut menghilang. _Hidden Skill_ yang dimiliki oleh Sang _Light Elemental_. Dengan bantuan _Pegasus_ yang berada di sampingnya, Kuroko kini menjadi lebih mudah untuk menyerang sosok _Emperor_.

"Menyerahlah, _Emperor_, akan kuakhiri semuanya saat ini!" Kuroko kini mengarahkan _Sword of Zenith Light_-nya kepada _Emperor_.

Beberapa bekas luka akibat serangan Kuroko kini terlihat di tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Meskipun dalam hatinya Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah karena tubuh yang dipakai oleh sosok _Emperor_ adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya, tetapi ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya sebagai sosok yang dicintainya dalam medan perang ini.

Namun, Ketika Kuroko berlari kedepan dan hendak menusuk jantung Akashi menggunakan pedang tersebut, _Emperor_ kini tersenyum sinis. Ketika pedang itu hendak menyentuh tubuhnya, _Sang Fire Elemental_ menempis tangan Kuroko. Ia menarik tangannya, hingga pedang tersebut jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Punggung _Emperor_ kini menyentuh lantai, sedangkan diatasnya terlihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih syok-nya menatap sosok _Emperor_ dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Tidak semudah itu kau akan mengalahkanku, Tetsuya." Tangan dingin _Emperor_ kini menyentuh dada Kuroko, sedetik kemudian _Blue Flame_ keluar dari tangan Kuroko. Membuat darah kini keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi sebelah tangan yang dipegang oleh _Emperor_ itu tetap dipegangnya. Membuat cipratan darah itu mengenai wajah _Emperor_.

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk karena serangan tersebut. Tubuhnya menjadi panas, sangat panas. _Blue Flame_ yang dikeluarkan oleh _Emperor_ selalu membuat organ dalam tubuhnya menjadi panas. Kuroko mencoba untuk meronta, untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman sang _Emperor_. Namun usahanya itu tidak membawakan hasil apapun. _Emperor_ terus menyerangnya dalam posisi tersebut, dan Kuroko tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari serangan _Emperor_.

_Emperor_ kini menendang sosok mungil pemilik iris _Baby Blue_, menyudutkannya di dinding dengan luka parah yang berada di tubuhnya. "Sekarang, hidupmu akan berakhir disini." _Emperor_ kini menciptakan sebuah diagram sihir. Serangan yang akan membunuh sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Saat ia hendak menyelesaikan gambar diagram tersebut, tiba-tiba mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. _Red Flame_ yang berasal dari tangan Kirinya kini menyerang tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan, Sepasang sayap muncul dari punggung Akashi. Sayap berwarna hitam di sebelah kirinya kini menjadi pudar, menampilkan warna _Deep Crimson_ yang selama ini Kuroko kagumi. Namun, sayap kanannya tetap berwarna hitam.

"Sialan, ternyata selama ini kau pura-pura hilang dari tubuhmu, Seijuurou!" Rona amarah kini terlihat dengan jelas di wajah _Emperor_.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihatmu bertingkah laku seenaknya, _Emperor_," Ekor mata sebelah kiri Akashi kini melihat sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah terluka parah.

"Seijuurou-kun.." Pandangan mata Kuroko kini melihat lurus kedepan. Dimana sepertinya 2 pribadi dalam 1 tubuh itu saling bertarung antara satu sama lain.

"Bila.. dengan setengah sayap ini aku bisa menghalangi nya, aku tidak peduli, biarkanlah tubuh ini hancur, itu lebih baik dibanding aku kehilanganmu, Tetsuya!" Setengah sayap hitam di sebelah Kanan dan _Deep Crimson_ disebelah kiri kini terlihat dengan jelas. Makin lama sayap itu makin rontok, menyisakan sayap yang sedikit di tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, cepat serang selagi aku menahannya!" Perintah Akashi pada Sang _Light Elemental_.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia berdiri dengan sisa kekuatannya, mencoba meraih _Sword Of Zenith Light_ yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Seijuurou, kau-!"

"Aku akan menahanmu, _Emperor_. Sudah cukup semua yang lakukan selama ini terhadap Sahabat-sahabatku."

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja, Seijuurou!?"

Tangan Kanan yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Akashi kini terhempas, membuat tangan tersebut kembali pada diagram sihir yang masih terlukis di udara saat itu.

"Gawat! Tetsuya, cepat menghindar!"

Serangan _Blue Flame_ yang kuat kini keluar dari diagram tersebut. Arah serangan tersebut langsung melesat kearah Sang _Light Elemental_. Tetapi, sebelum serangan itu berhasil mengenai Kuroko, tiba-tiba seseorang berada di depannya.

Mata Kuroko kini melebar. "Mayuzumi..san?"

Sosok Mayuzumi hanya menatap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya sesaat.

"Menyingkirlah, Mayuzumi-san! Kau bisa mati bila terkena serangan tersebut!"

"Kau adalah musuhku, Kuroko-kun," balasnya dengan dingin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang. "Tentunya aku tidak bisa berkhianat kepada _Emperor_ dengan melepaskanmu pergi. Tetapi, aku juga berhutang budi padamu karena kau telah menyadarkanku. Setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Demi pengabdianku pada _Emperor_."

Sesaat sebelum serangan _Emperor_ mengenai Mayuzumi, ia berbalik kembali kearah Kuroko. "Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang memberitahukanku bahwa hidupku adalah milikku, Kuroko-kun."

Tubuh Mayuzumi kini terbakar, api yang dikeluarkan oleh _Emperor_ kini di blok dengan sempurna oleh Sang _Dark Elemental_. Meskipun yang menjadi bayarannya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Tetapi inilah keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia memberikan nyawa satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mayuzumi-san!" Ketika Kuroko berteriak saat itu, para sahabatnya kini tiba di ruangan tersebut dan begitu terkejut ketika mereka melihat sosok Mayuzumi yang tengah melindungi Kuroko.

"Ternyata tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kupercaya, kalian semua memang tidak berguna." Nada suara yang dingin kini terucap dengan jelas saat sosok Mayuzumi kini berubah menjadi debu.

"Mayuzumi-san.." Kuroko masih menatap pemandangan yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

Mata Aomine kini menatap tajam sosok pemilik manik _Heterochrome_ yang ada dihadapannya. "_Emperor_."

"Daiki, Ryouta, Tatsuya, Atsushi," Akashi Seijuurou kini terlihat ½ menguasai tubuhnya kembali. "Ogiwara-kun," Senyum tipis kini terlihat di rona wajah Sang _Fire Elemental_. "dan Tetsuya. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk membunuh _Emperor_ saat ini!"

"Kali ini, kami akan menarikmu kembali lagi, akan kupenuhi janji kita semua, Akashi!" Teriak Aomine.

"Tetsuya, kali ini kau tidak akan sendiri, karena aku akan berada disisimu," ucap Ogiwara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ogiwara-kun? Lalu.. semua, kalian selamat." Kuroko kini memandang teman-temannya yang baru saja menginjakkan lantai 13 tersebut, tempat dimana semua pertaruhan akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja-ssu! Kita semua sudah berjanji akan menyusulmu kan, Kurokocchi~"

"Karena kami tidak mau melihat Kuro-chin bertarung sendiri makannya kami cepat-cepat menyusul Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara kini ikut berbicara.

"Kita semua akan menepati janji untuk merebut Akashi dari sosok _Emperor_." Balas Himuro menambahkan.

Kuroko kini melirik kearah sekitarnya, "Midorima-kun?"

Semua saling melirik satu sama lain, selama perjalanan mereka menuju lantai atas, mereka tidak menemukan sosok Midorima Shintarou.

"Kalau kau mencari Shin-chan, ia ada bersamaku, Kuroko-kun!" Suara itu terdengar di daun pintu. Sosok Midorima Shintarou kini terlihat sedang dirangkul oleh sosok pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Takao Kazunari. "Dia terkapar karena kehabisan tenaga, makannya ia tidak sadarkan diri saat ini."

Mata Kuroko kini tidak menunjukkan lagi raut wajah yang khawatir, ia memandang sosok _Emperor_ saat ini. "Sekarang, menyerahlah, _Emperor_."

_White Tiger, Ice Snake, Golem_ dan sosok _Pegasus_ kini muncul disamping mereka. Meskipun sosok Murasakibara sudah tidak bisa ikut terjun dalam medan perang, tetapi _Golem_-nya masih bisa membantu Kuroko dan yang lainnya saat ini.

Serangan demi serangana mereka lemparkan pada sosok Emperor secara beruntun. Mulai dari Es yang berasal dari Aomine, Petir dari Kise, Pasir dari Himuro, Tanaman dari Ogiwara, Tanah dari Murasakibara dan Cahaya dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bahkan sosok _Emperor_ pun tidak bisa menandingi bila seluruh anggota _Kiseki_ kini menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkannya.

"Sekarang, Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou kini menahan sosok _Emperor_, dengan maksud memberi jalan agar Kuroko dapat menusuknya dengan pedang keramatnya.

Namun sosok _Emperor_ tidak membiarkan semua berjalan dengan mudah, meskipun sosok Akashi Seijuurou menahannya, tetapi _Emperor_ masih bisa meronta. Kilatan matanya menatap tajam Kuroko Tetsuya, tatapan mata yang menunjukkan bahwa _Emperor_ akan membunuh Sang _Light Elemental_ tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou kini tidak bisa menghentikan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kekuatan _Emperor_ yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Kuroko melebarkan matanya saat aura tersebut kini bercampur dengan _Blue Flame_.

"Tetsu! Menghindar!" teriak Aomine memperingati Sahabatnya.

Namun, secepat apapun Kuroko menghindar, serangan itu pasti akan mengenainya.

"Tetsuya!" Suara Akashi Seijuurou kini bergema dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba suara erangan kini melindungi sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dari serangan _Emperor_. Seekor burung yang begitu cantik. _Pheonix_ dengan ukuran besar kini berada dihadapannya. _Red Flame_ menyatu dengan _Pheonix_ tersebut.

"Ternyata, Aka-chin lebih dulu menguasai _Hidden Skill_-nya dari kita semua~" senyum Murasakibara melihat kearah _Pheonix_ tersebut.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Tetsuya, _Emperor_!" _Pheonix_ itu kini terbang kearah Akashi, cakarnya ia pegang untuk mengunci tangan _Emperor_. "Tetsuya!"

Ogiwara kini menciptakan akar-akar yang melilit kedua kaki _Emperor_. Es bercampur dengan tanaman tersebut, membuat kaki dari sang pemilik tidak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas.

"Sekarang, Kurokocchi! Akhiri semuanya!"

_**The young children are like light...**_

Dengan kebulatan tekad yang kuat, Kuroko kini maju, ia berlari dan menusuk jantung sosok _Emperor_. Cahaya yang begitu terang kini keluar dari pedang tersebut. Jeritan sebuah suara kini terdengar begitu pilu di telinga setiap orang yang berada disana.

"Alasan mengapa _Emperor_ akan terus ada karena Sang _Light Elemental_ tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Demi menghapus sejarah pada era ini, akan kumusnahkan kau sepenuhnya, _Emperor_!" Tubuh Kuroko kini ikut bercahaya, membuat sosok seperti roh hitam keluar dari tubuh Akashi dan perlahan menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian semua menjadi sunyi.

_**Let's offer them, let's offer them, the power of our words**_

"Tetsuya," suara yang begitu lembut kini terdengar ditelinga Kuroko. Air mata Kuroko perlahan turun, ia menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, pedang tersebut masih menancap di jantung Akashi. _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Kuroko langsung melepas pedang tersebut. Semua belenggu yang mengikat Akashi kini terlepas. Tubuh Sang _Fire Elemental_ kini berada dalam pelukan Sang _Light Elemental_.

_**Let's heal them, let's heal them, from this eternal curse**_

"Seijuurou-kun." Tangannya kini menyentuh tubuh Akashi yang makin lama makin mendingin.

Sahabat-sahabat lainnya kini ikut berkumpul ke tempat mereka berdua. Sosok Akashi kini menutup matanya, detak jantungnya makin lama makin berdetak secara lambat.

"Seijuurou-kun, hei, bohong, 'kan? Kau tidak akan mati, 'kan?" ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang serak. "Seijuurou-kun, katakanlah sesuatu!"

"Akashicchi!" Panggil Kise yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Kuroko.

Aomine dan Ogiwara ikut berkumpul. Himuro membawa Murasakibara untuk ikut bergabung, begitu juga dengan Takao yang membawa Midorima.

Beberapa kali Kuroko mencoba untuk memanggil nama Akashi, namun Akashi tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya makin mendingin dan mendingin.

Himuro kini memandang kearah Murasakibara, namun Murasakibara hanya menutup matanya.

'_Satu-satunya cara adalah memberikan ½ dari hidupmu pada 'vessel' tersebut.'_

Suara tersebut terdengar dengan jelas oleh semuanya. Pegasus tersebut kini berjalan kearah Kuroko. "Bersamaan dengan _Forbidden Skill_ yang telah kupelajari."

_**The young children are born in a sinless world**_

"Tetsu, kau—"

"Jangan mencegahku, Aomine-kun," Kuroko kini menatap lurus Aomine. Melihat kilatan mata Kuroko, akhirnya Aomine tetap bungkam. "Seijuurou-kun, aku akan menolongmu sekarang!"

Tangan Kuroko kini terarah ke tubuh Akashi. Pegasus tersebut kini melebur menjadi satu di tubuh Kuroko dalam bentuk cahaya. Sayap _Aquamarine_ sang _Light Elemental_ kini terbuka dengan lebar. Setengah sayap tersebut kini menghilang, sebuah Cahaya kini muncul dari tubuh Kuroko, Cahaya tersebut perlahan memasuki sosok Akashi yang terkapar di tengah ruangan.

Kuroko kini terengah, ia berhasil melakukan semua yang telah ia baca. Setelah setengah kekuatannya, setengah nyawanya kini berpindah, ia melihat sosok Akashi. Kuroko bernafas lega ketika ia merasakan detak jantung Akashi kini kembali normal. Namun, ketika ia hendak memberitahukan Sahabat-sahabatnya, Senyuman Kuroko kini memudar. Suhu tubuh pemilik _Fire Elemental_ ini langsung menurun drastis, tubuhnya kini kembali mendingin.

"Kenapa.. padahal aku telah melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Kenapa, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko kini mulai panik, ia merasakan detak nadi Akashi yang makin lama makin memudar. "Seijuurou-kun, ne, Seijuurou-kun?" Pandangan mata Kuroko kini mulai buram.

"Kurokocchi.."

"Aku, aku akan melakukannya lagi!" Kuroko kini mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya untuk memberikan kekuatannya lagi.

_**And we have passed our faults and limits to them**_

"Tetsu! Kau bisa meninggal bila kau terus memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, cukup, hentikan!"

Tangan Aomine kini menarik pundak Kuroko, ia menghentikan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya untuk memberikan sisa kekuatannya, sisa nyawanya untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"Lepaskan aku, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko meronta, ia harus menyelamatkan Akashi sebelum terlambat!

"Kuro-chin.." hati Murasakibara kini menjadi sedih melihat Kuroko Tetsuya mulai hilang kontrol. Ia melirik kearah Akashi dan tidak menemukan secerah harapan ketika melihat sosok tersebut yang semakin lama semakin memucat.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kuroko dapat terlepas dari genggaman _Water Elemental_, ia langsung berlari kearah Akashi.

_**We forced to them to tie themselves to a fate filled of battles**_

"Siapapun diantara kalian yang berani mendekat, aku akan membenci kalian seumur hidupku!" teriak Kuroko yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya ragu untuk melangkah.

Kuroko kini melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ia akan memberikan hidupnya untuk Akashi.

_Aku tidak peduli, bila ½ kekuatanku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, akan kuberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu!_

Namun, sebelum ritual itu selesai, Cahaya dalam tubuh Kuroko langsung redup dan semakin redup.

"Kenapa, kenapa kekuatanku tidak mau berpindah? Seijuurou-kun, bila aku tidak bisa menolongmu, kau akan meninggal!" Isaknya sambil memandang sosok Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Ogiwara ikut bersedih ketika melihat Kuroko, Sahabat yang ia kenal sejak kecil itu kini bersikap _Hopeless_ seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan saat itu. Seperti apapun Kuroko menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membagikan kekuatannya pada Akashi, semua itu langsung ditolak oleh tubuhnya sendiri secara otomatis.

"Kita berjanji bahwa kita akan kembali bertemu, 'kan? Seijuurou-kun." Air mata Tetsuya perlahan turun, ia memeluk erat tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut nyaris tidak bersuara, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

_**And we haven't been able to keep in mind that each one has to walk it's own way**_

"Masih ada 1 cara lagi-_nodayo_." Tiba-tiba suara Midorima terdengar, setelah sekian lama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shin-chan! Kau masih hidup!" teriak Takao dengan senang.

_Tunggu, bukankah Takao bilang bahwa Midorima hanya pingsan karena kehabisan energi?_

"Midorima-kun, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko pada Pemuda bersurai _Turquoise_ tersebut.

_**Let's offer them, let's offer them, the power of our words**_

"Bersama _Light Elemental_, semua pengguna kekuatan inti menyatukan kekuatan untuk memberi kekuatan pada sang _vessel_. Fire-Water-Earth-Wind adalah kekuatan inti, tetapi, karena Akashi adalah Half, maka ia butuh kekuatan Devil juga," Mata Midorima kini menatap kearah Himuro dan Ogiwara.

_**Let's heal them, let's heal them, from this eternal curse**_

"Jadi—Akashi bisa selamat bila kita menyatukan kekuatan kita semua?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Akan kulakukan!" Balas Himuro.

"Tapi, kekuatan itu akan menguras ¼ nyawa kalian." Balas Takao sambil memandang semuanya. "Apa kalian yakin? Kudengar _Light Elemental_ akan menjadi jembatan penuntun jalan masuk kekuatan kalian, tetapi harga yang dibayar oleh kalian adalah hal yang kusebutkan tadi itu."

_**Let's protect the children from further misfortunes**_

"Akashi itu bagian dari keluarga kami, tentu saja kami akan melakukannya." Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Semua setuju, 'kan~?" tanya Murasakibara yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi, ayo kita lakukan!"

_**Let's untie ourselves from the karma of killing each other**_

Kuroko kini mengangguk. Tubuh Akashi terdiam tanpa berdetak di tengah ruangan saat itu. Semua element yang berada disana kini mengelilingi Akashi, posisi Kuroko saat itu tepat didepan Akashi.

Bola energi kini mulai muncul, mulai dari Aomine-Biru, Kise-Kuning, Midorima-Hijau, Murasakibara-Ungu, Himuro-Hitam, dan Ogiwara-Orange. Bola energi itu kini bersatu dan memasuki tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko menutup matanya sejenak, memohon agar semua ini dapat berhasil, agar ia bisa menyelamatkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

_**My body will shine with the true light**_

Bola energi baru kini keluar dari tubuh Kuroko, warna itu bercampur dengan indah, seperti warna pelangi. Perlahan bola itu kini terbang memasuki tubuh Akashi. Setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam, akhirnya Kurokolah orang pertama yang mendekat kearah Akashi.

Semua menelan ludahnya, Kuroko hanya berdiam sambil memeluk Sang _Fire Element_, air matanya mengalir kembali.

"Jantungnya..berdetak kembali." Rona bahagia tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah Kuroko saat ini. "Seijuurou-kun, Seijuurou-kun!" Peluknya makin erat, tidak berniat untuk melepaskan sosok yang amat disayanginya itu.

_**So my released singing voice can rise to the heavens**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[2 years later]**

Setelah pertarungan _The War Without End_ telah berakhir, _Sword of Zenith Light_ tidak kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula, hal ini menandakan bahwa legenda yang terus terjadi itu kini terhenti pada era ini.

Ogiwara yang menjadi bawahan _Emperor_ kini menjadi pemimpin bagi para _Devil_. Sesuai dengan impiannya dan Kuroko, Ogiwara-lah yang membuat kaum _Devil_ untuk mencoba bersama kaum _Angel_. Meski tentunya sangat sulit untuk menggabungkan musuh bebuyutan dalam 1 ruang lingkup, tetapi ada beberapa _Angel_ dan _Devil_ yang bisa hidup secara rukun sekarang. Dinding pembatas antara _Underworld_ dan _Upperwold_ kini telah sirnah.

- **AoKi Scene** -

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi!" Suara cempreng dari _Angel_ bersurai _Blonde_ kini terdengar dengan jelas. Ia mendekati sebuah pohon yang begitu besar.

"Kise, berisik!" Balas Pemuda yang dipanggil dari atas pohon, sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai disalah satu akar dari pohon tersebut.

"Habisnya Aominecchi malah malas-malasan disini-ssu! Kita bisa pulang telat 'kan, padahal aku sudah memintamu untuk memetik buah-buahan." Pipi Kise kini mengembung.

Aomine menghela nafas kecil lalu turun kebawah, menatap manik _Citrine_ dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Habisnya kau lama sih, tidak salah kalau aku tidur sebentar diatas~"

"Uhhh.. Aominecchi selalu saja begini-ssu! Tiap-tiap pekerjaan pasti selalu dilakukan setengah-setengah, tidak pernah diselesaikan sampai akhir. Terus selalu aku yang mengerjakannya sampai akhir." Dan gerutu Kise terus berlanjut.

"Ya, ya." Aomine memutar bola matanya, berjalan dengan malas kebelakang pohon yang besar tersebut.

"Aominecchi mau kemana-ssu!?" tanya Kise yang masih mangut-mangut.

Tiba-tiba manik _Saphhire_ bertemu dengan _Citrine_, Aomine memberikan sesuatu diatas kepala Kise.

"A..Aominecchi?" Kise kini mengambil sesuatu yang terpasang di kepalanya. Sebuah karangan bunga yang dirangkai dan berbentuk bulat.

"Aku membuatnya selama aku menunggumu, beberapa anak _Devil_ bermain disekitar sini tadi, mereka membuat karangan bunga, makannya aku ajak saja mereka bicara dan mereka mengajariku membuat ini." Balasnya dengan nada yang malas. "Lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku."

Kise kini melihat sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan buah-buahan didalamnya.

Mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, muka Kise kini merona.

"A..Aominecchi?" Kise melebarkan matanya saat Aomine kini mendekat kearahnya, menyentuh dagu milik Kise lalu mengunci jarak diantara mereka.

Jantung Kise mulai berdegup dengan kencang ketika wajah Aomine makin mendekat. Cepat-cepat Kise menutup matanya, namun setelah beberapa detik tidak ada satupun yang terjadi. Kise membuka matanya perlahan.

Muka Kise makin merona ketika melihat Aomine berada didepannya, menempelkan dahinya tetapi ia malah berdiam untuk memandang dirinya.

Lidah Aomine menjalar keluar. "Bercanda~" katanya sambil menarik kembali badannya dan tertawa. "Hahahhaa! Mukamu Kise!"

Kise terpaku sejenak, sebelum rona merah muncul dimukanya, merah karena malu dan marah akibat tindakan Aomine Daiki.

"Aominecchiii!"

Kise kini mengejar Aomine yang sudah pergi duluan sambil membawa keranjang buah ditangannya.

- **MuraHimu Scene** -

"Muro-chin~ tanaman apa ini?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat sebuah bunga berwarna _Spinel_. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat bunga tersebut dari dekat, maklum, tingginya dan bunga itu jauh berbeda.

"Itu bunga yang hanya tumbuh di _Underworld_, Atsushi," balas Himuro ketika mendekati tanaman tersebut. Tangan Murasakibara kini mengenggam tangan Himuro. "Atsushi, terimakasih sudah menemaniku pergi kemari."

Senyum diwajah Murasakibara kini tampak. "Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, Muro-chin~ lagipula kau sudah membuat _Cupcake_ kesukaanku sebelum kita pergi~" Himuro tersenyum, mereka berada di _Underworld_ saat ini. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Muro-chin pergi sendiri~" Murasakibara kini berdiri dan memeluk Himuro dari belakang.

"Terimakasih, Atsushi, aku senang kau mau ikut kemari."

"Kau mau mengobrol dengannya 'kan, Muro-chin~" Pandangan mata Murasakibara kini melihat sebuah pintu masuk ke sebuah _Graveyard_ yang berada di tempat tersebut. Mereka berdua kini berjalan masuk dan menemukan sebuah batu Nisan yang bertulis nama 'Kagami Taiga'.

"2 tahun berlalu semenjak aku terakhir bertemu dengamu, Taiga," Mata Himuro kini memancarkan pantulan yang sedih. "aku tidak bisa langsung menemuimu disini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kutuntaskan, membantu menggabungkan antara _Angel_ dan _Devil_."

Murasakibara menutup matanya, ia berdoa dalam hatinya, mendoakan agar Kagami bisa tenang di alam sana. 'Kaga-chin, kau harus tenang dialam sana ya, jangan sampai _Emperor_ atau siapapun yang jahat kembali menemuimu dan menarikmu dari dunia sana. Yah, meskipun bila kau kembali aku akan menendangmu ke tempatmu seharusnya. Karena Muro-chin itu milikku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu~' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Himuro masih bercerita panjang lebar didepan makam tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, suasana disana menjadi hening saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang, Atsushi." Senyum Himuro pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula pertku sudah mulai lapar, Muro-chin~"

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menjauhi _Graveyard_ tersebut.

"Ah, salju!" Himuro dan Murasakibara kini memandang kearah langit.

Cepat-cepat Murasakibara memeluk Himuro dari belakang.

"Atsushi?"

"Karena dingin, aku tidak mau Muro-chin masuk angin, makannya kita harus berjalan seperti ini, biar tubuh kita tetap hangat~"

Himuro tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa pulang kerumah tepat waktu, Atsushi~"

- **Midorima Scene **-

Midorima Shintarou memandang sebuah tanaman yang berada didepannya saat ini. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan _Notebook_ dan pinsil kemudian ia menggambarkan sesuatu dengan beberapa penjelasan di selembar kertas tersebut.

"Shin-chan~" Suara itu bergema dari belakang Pemuda bersurai _Turquoise_, tetapi orang yang dipanggil tidak menengok sedikitpun.

"Berisik, Takao, aku sedang mengamati tanaman ini-_nodayo_."

Pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu menghela nafas kecil. "Ayolah, Shin-chan, semenjak minggu lalu kita kedunia manusia, kau malah sibuk dengan urusan observasi tanaman-mu itu. Sekali-kali kita bisa bermain disini."

2 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian _The War Without End_, tahun lalu, Midorima memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling. Ia bercita-cita untuk membuat berbagai macam ramuan obat, sehingga penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh kekuatan _Angel_ bisa disembuhkan olehnya. Saat ia turun ke dunia manusia, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan partnernya dulu.

Takao Kazunari adalah seorang _Devil_ yang memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam meracik. Manipulasi ramuan yang ia berikan pada _Emperor_ untuk menyegel Akashi Seijuurou juga berhasil karena turut campurnya.

"Aku pergi kemari bukan untuk bermain, _nanodayo_."

Takao kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklahhhh~~ kalau begitu, aku akan mengganggu Shin-chan saja!"

Kacamata Midorima kini merosot.

"Apa maksudmu, Takao?" Tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya itu.

"Habisnya Shin-chan tidak mau ikut bermain denganmu, makannya aku akan mengekor saja kemanapun kau pergi~" balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, cengiran lebar kini muncul di wajahnya.

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Secara tidak langsung, artinya Takao akan menemaninya.

Midorima lalu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, menyelesaikan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat itu. Ia tidak peduli bila saat ini Takao sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. Rona merah kini timbul dipipinya.

- **AkaKuro Scene** -

Sebuah mampan kini diangkat oleh pemuda bersurai _Icy Blue_, ia pergi ke ruang tengah dimana _Devil_ dengan surai Orange sedang terduduk seorang diri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Tetsuya." Senyumnya.

"Tidak merepotkan kok, Ogiwara-kun," Setelah menaruh minuman dan beberapa cemilan di meja, Kuroko kini duduk diseberang Ogiwara. "Ada apa hingga Ogiwara-kun kemari?"

Awalnya Ogiwara agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan..Akashi?"

Wajah datar Kuroko Tetsuya kini berubah, senyum tipis kini tampak di rona wajahnya. "Ia masih belum sadarkan diri, Ogiwara-kun."

"Sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian waktu itu ya."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Ogiwara menyita perhatian Kuroko. "Bolehkah aku melihat keadaannya?"

Saat ini, mereka tiba dikamar milik Kuroko Tetsuya, kamar milik Akashi Seijuurou juga, kamar milik mereka berdua. Sosok _Half_ bersurai _Scralet_ tampak tertidur denngan tenang, nafasnya terdengar sangat tenang. Namun matanya tidak kunjung terbuka.

Ogiwara kini mendekat kearah Akashi, ia memegang tangan pemuda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Akashi. 2 tahun berlalu semenjak aku bertemu denganmu saat di pertarungan terakhir. Aku mendengar kabarmu beberapa kali dari Tetsuya saat kami bertemu di luar, tetapi aku tidak pernah menemuimu secara langsung, maaf."

"Tetsuya, kemarilah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu juga." Panggilnya kearah Kuroko yang terdiam di tepi pintu. Setelah Kuroko mendekat, ia kembali berbicara.

"Untuk beberapa lama aku tidak akan berada di sini, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuursi. Tujuan kita sedari awal adalah menyatukan _Angel_ dan _Devil_, dan aku sedang berusaha membangun impian kita bertiga." Ogiwara kini menatap wajah Kuroko, kemudian ia melihat kearah Akashi.

"Saat kunjunganku berikutnya, kuharap aku bisa melihatmu sadar, Akashi." Senyum kini timbul diwajah Ogiwara.

Setelah itu, Ogiwara dan Kuroko kini meninggalkan Akashi dan turun kebawah.

"Tetsuya, sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Tangan Ogiwara kini mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ogiwara-kun."

**[Akashi Seijuurou POV]**

Gelap. Hampa. Sunyi. Dingin.

Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan, aku telah lama terkubur dalam kegelapan ini, tanpa siapapun yang menemani. Hingga suatu hari, aku melihat sebuah cahaya, sebuah sinar yang menuntunku. Cahaya yang membuatku membuka mataku setelah sekian lama terperangkap dalam kegelapan.

Suara kicauan burung, angin yang berhembus kini kurasakan melalui indra pendengaran dan penciumanku. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, menemukan diriku terbaring pada sebuah kasur. Rasanya, begitu aneh. Entah berapa lama aku terbaring disini. Badanku serasa kaku, dan rasa haus menyerang tenggorokanku.

Kulihat sebuah botol gelas bervolume kurang lebih 1 liter berada di meja yang terletak disebelah kasur tempatku berbaring. Aku mengambilnya dengan perlahan, kemudian meminum air tersebut hingga habis.

Ketika aku meletakkan kembali botol tersebut, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dengan lebar, suara nampan yang terjatuh kini terdengar dengan jelas. Pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 160-an dengan surai Icy Blue kini tampak begitu terkejut. Pandangan Baby Blue-nya kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Ia berlari kearahku, memelukku dengan begitu erat.

Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku—mengenalmu?

"Syukurlah, kau sudah tersadar, Seijuurou-kun! Aku..aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila ka uterus tertidur seperti itu,"

"Kau..Mengenalku?"

Perkataan itu berhasil membuatnya terhenti. Ia melepas pelukannya dariku, lalu menatap iris mataku dengan seksama.

"Seijuurou-kun? Kau.. tidak mengingatku?"

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku—tidak mengingat apapun, mengapa aku berada ditempat ini."

Aku melihat rona wajahnya dengan jelas. Seakan menahan tangis, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, senyum yang begitu rapuh. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya?" aku menutup mataku perlahan. "Tetsuya..Tetsuya..Mengapa nama itu terdengar begitu familiar dalam pikiranku?"

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, aku nyaris tidak mengingat apapun sebelum Tetsuya memberitahukan semuanya. Tentang Kiseki no Sedai, tentang Emperor, tentang masa lalu kami semua. Namun satu hal yang ia tidak ceritakan hanyalah tentang hubungannya dengan diriku. Bila kita hanya sahabat biasa, mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikannya?

Sore itu, rasanya aku ingin pergi keluar dan menghirup udara di laut. Tetsuya yang melihatku keluar langsung mengikutiku dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya cemas padahal.

Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan, langit senja pada saat itu terlihat begitu indah. Deru ombak dapat terdengar dari tempat kami berdiam.

**[Kuroko Tetsuya POV]**

Aku tidak tahu apa hal yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Setelah menceritakan tentang semua anggota _Kiseki_ dan masalah _Emperor_, tentang dirinya yang telah menjadi _vessel_ bagi _Emperor_, entah mengapa aku tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan tentang hubungan kami berdua yang sebenarnya.

Meskipun aku memberitahukannya, tidakkah suasana akan menjadi asing baginya? Ia baru saja kehilangan ingatannya sendiri, lalu, dengan tiba-tiba aku mengatakan bahwa identitasku sebagai kekasihnya, tidakkah itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman? Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Meskipun—rasanya sakit.

Ketika ia berkata bahwa ia tidak mengenalku, ketika ia memandangku seperti memandang orang asing, hal itu membuat hatiku sakit. Setelah penantianku selama 2 tahun, 2 tahun dengan rasa bimbang dan cemas, hari-hari kulewati dengan begitu berat. Menatapmu yang begitu dekat namun sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Dengan segala penantian aku menunggumu untuk kembali, dan setelah kau sadar, inilah hal yang kudapatkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun." Jawabku secara spontan.

"Bohong, kau terus menundukkan kepalamu kebawah, Tetsuya." Balasnya. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

Aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata meskipun ingatannya hilang, Seijuurou-kun tetaplah Seijuurou-kun. Ia melihat jelas diriku.

"Aku hanya memikirkan seberapa kerasnya Seijuurou-kun terbentur hingga kau melupakanku." Balasku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Kulihat ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak pernah kulihat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku memeluk Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ ini, pemuda yang selama ini kucintai, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Meskipun ia melupakanku saat ini, perasaanku terhadapnya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, Seijuurou-kun."

Hal yang membuatku terkejut, ia kembali memelukku. Membawanya lebih dalam pada dekapannya. Aku menutup mataku perlahan, rasanya ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Setelah semua kejadian yang kualami, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa Seijuurou-kun bisa kembali berada disisiku.

"Mungkin, ingatanku tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya, juga tentang kau belum kembali, Tetsuya. Tetapi, memelukmu seperti ini, merasakan tubuhmu dalam dekapanku saat ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Tetsuya. Tubuhku, Mataku, Hidungku, Mulutku, bahkan kedua lengan ini merasakan bahwa kau sangat familiar denganku saat ini."

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, Seijuurou-kun. Selama kau berada disini, kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Kita juga bisa meminta Midorima-kun mengembalikannya bila ia pulang. Lagipula, meski ingatanmu tidak bisa kembali sekalipun, kita bisa membangun ingatan baru diantara kita berdua."

_Ya, meskipun ingatan itu hilang, kita bisa membangunnya kembali. Hal yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah kau berada disisiku. Aku tidak peduli meski perlu bertahun-tahun untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu sekalipun, asal kau berada disampingku, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, itu sudah cukup._

_Inilah, sebuah kisah yang kuceritakan pada kalian semua. _

_Kisah yang menceritakan takdir yang begitu kejam bagi kami berdua. Meski begitu banyak rasa sakit dan pahit yang telah kami semua lalui, jerih payah kami semua terbayar pada akhirnya. _

_Meskipun terkadang kami merasa sedih, kecewa dan tertekan, tetapi, bila kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk berharap dan melakukan apa yang terbaik, semua itu akan memberikan hasil pada akhirnya. _

_Apapun hasilnya pada akhirnya, itu adalah buah yang kau petik dari jerih payahmu._

_Baik, ataukah Buruk._

_Bila kalian dihadapkan kisah yang sama seperti kisahku,_

_Manakah yang akan kau pilih?_

**~ End~**

* * *

A/N :

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"The World Between Light and Darkness"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Noriko Mitose - EXEC_RIG=VEDA  
**

Naa~ Minna-san, akhirnya TWBLAD tamat juga :D Buat semua reader-tachi yang udah ngebaca series ini dari awal-akhir, apalagi yang udah ngeriview buat kasih semangat ekstra buat author dalam melanjutkan cerita ini, Arigatou ne! XD

Karena mulai bulan febuari author bakal semi-hiatus, makannya author memutuskan buat mengakhiri TWBLAD sekarang, tapi alasan lain sih gara-gara author malah kepikiran cerita baru yang entah akan ditulis kapan TwT akhir chapie ini author biarkan dengan ingatan Sei-kun yang masih menggantung *lho  
umnnn,, okei..awalnya author memang berniat ngebuat cerita ini jadi Sad End, tapi author merubah pikiran karena reader-tachi, setidaknya jadi gini gapapa ya~ hehe XD

Buat lirik inggris diatas, author nyomot dari lagunya Noriko-san yang dipakai di ArTo, entah mengapa liriknya inggrisnya itu mirip ama kisah AkaKuro disini, makannya author comot deh ~

Special Thanks for yui yutikaisy, Lee Kibum, jessy jasmine 7, Yuna Seijuurou, Kusanagi Mikan, meychan5872682, Angel Muaffi, InfiKiss, akanemori, tetsuya kurosaki, reika d'luv & Alenta93 yang udah ngeripiu di chapie sebelumnya, arigatou ne :*

Arigatou buat para readers yang udah ngikutin dari awal-akhir cerita ini, buat PM dan dukungan kalian.

So, until next story, minna-san ;)

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz


End file.
